


A Little Place Called Home

by NazakiSama166



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asthma, Bad Decisions, Car Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Family Feels, Happy Ending, Healing, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Parent Steve Rogers, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: Empty...That's what Tony Stark felt ever since his child died many years ago... But a chance of meeting a small child and his father in the park one day may change everything.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 229
Kudos: 708





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story as in male x male. The pairing is Steve Rogers x Tony Stark. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> P.S: This is an Omega-verse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!!!
> 
> P.S: Be warned of the first chapter it contains, abuse of alcohol, unplanned pregnancy, car accidents, mention of miscarriage, mention of child's death, depression, suicide attempts, re-habitation, an unhealthy coping mechanism, therapy… and other things, if you can't handle it don't read it! There will be a lot of time skips so be warned of that too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

_It all started with a mistake…_

_A mistake he will never regret_…

.

…

.

Waiting… it was the most hated thing he was forced to do. Just sit here in his chair and wait… wait for a bunch of stupid sticks to decided his life forever, wait for it to tell him how much he messed up, how he was such an idiot and destroyed his life. He swallows and closes his eyes tightly praying to God that it wasn't what he thought of. It was just a stupid mistake, just a stupid party he went to because it would be the last time he will see his best friend before he left for God knows how long, his problem? He drank too much, he clouded his judgment, and end up sleeping with someone without protection. It would have been fine, after all, he wasn't in heat, and it should have been fine… it should…

But everything starts changing two weeks later when he started feeling sick every morning, the first time it happened, he thought he caught a stomach bug, that it will go when time pass but after a month and a half? He knew something was wrong… in the end, he went and bought as many tests as he could, hoping against hope that he was wrong…

Just thinking about what his father would do made him sick again, ever since his mother died when he was ten, his father was too overprotective, too controlling when he wants, he would flip and he will tell _him_ and then he would be forced to return home or worse, in hope of stopping the scandal that was going to take a place. A pregnant Omega without a mate? He would better kill himself than be at the world's mercy.

The sound of the alarm going off made him jump from his seat, heart pounding in his chest; he stood up and went to the sticks that he arranged on the desk, his breath hitching as he put his hand on the first stick…

_Positive…_

_Two lines…_

_Pregnant_…

The breath left his body, and he felt like he was going to pass out any minute now, he felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller and he was stuck in here with no way out. His breath hitches and he felt the tears he couldn't control anymore slid down his face.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to curse and yell, and break things. He wanted to pick the phone and call his friends, tell them that he needs them, that he did something stupid, that he needed someone here with him. But the problem he couldn't, Rhodey has enlisted in the army, and no matter what he wanted he couldn't bring himself to bother the older man. Pepper was out there trying to get a job, trying to have a real-life with her fiance Happy, so why would she have time for him. Jarvis was gone, and so was his mother, and his father was not someone you just tell him this kind of things, you never know what the old man will do. And unfortunately, he didn't have many friends or people who will stand to be in his presence for more than a few seconds at any giving time.

_Tony never felt so alone_…

* * *

_His first appointment at the clinic_...

Tony sat in the hard plastic chair thinking, as soon as he got the life-changing news from those sticks, he made sure to make an appointment with the Omegas' clinic near him, mainly in hope that the sticks are wrong and he was baby-free, but if he was… Tony swallows at that and clenches his shaking hands into fists. For a week now, Tony had been thinking about his options, about the baby, and about what he was going to do.

And Tony agreed that he couldn't keep the baby, he couldn't take care of himself half of the time! He doesn't need a baby in the mix. His work was dangerous; inventing weapons for SI was no small fate, he had to beg his father for days hoping the older man will see that Tony had grown up, that he wasn't a child anymore, that he could be as good as his father, that his graduation of MIT at the age of sixteen meant something. His father didn't want him to work at first, fearing something would happen in the labs and Tony would get hurt, as much as it made a lump sticking in his throat just by thinking of it, Obadiah Stane was the one who convince his father that it was OK for Tony to work with them.

So why would he be stupid as to endanger his only chance of being something, of changing the world into a better place for that… _that parasite_ that letch on him? Tony made his mind, as soon as the obstetrician tells him that he was pregnant, Tony was going straight away to abort it.

"Anthony Carbonell." Hearing that name made Tony sick, made his voice vanish, so he just raised his hand and stood up, following the nurse that called him. "Wait in her Mr. Carbonell. Dr. Cho will be with you any minute now." Said the woman after leading him to set on the chair when his legs couldn't support him anymore, Tony swallow at that and nods his head feeling like he was going to be sick any minute now.

A minute passed, maybe hours? Tony didn't know or care about that, he was in his own little world, trying desperately to convince himself that this was just a nightmare, a nightmare that he will wake up from… hopefully. Tony sighs and looks down at his tummy, only to see his hand caressing it, which made him snatch his hand, fast, like it was burned. He glares at his stomach and when the door opened he looked at the Beta that walked toward him with a sunny smile on her face, Tony grimace at that.

"Hello Mr. Carbonell, I'm Dr. Cho." She said all on that with a smile taking the seat in front of him. After confirming his pregnancy, the doctor started asking him about his family's history of illness, asked him about his illness, if he was diabetic, it he was this, if he was that she asked him so many questions as she wanted him to take so many tests, Tony felt sick by the end of it, why would he care about his diet when he was going to get rid of the baby as soon as he can? Thought Tony as he looked at the sheet of paper in his hand, it was enough that he hadn't even approach alcohol or coffee in the past two months and a half.

Dr. Cho paused as she saw the glare on the teen's face when his eyes fell on his tummy, she contain her dishearten sigh at that, of course, a teenager coming to the Omega clinic, unplanned pregnancy, and it would end with abortion, he probably doesn't even have an Alpha. _Another reason to get rid of the child_… she thought sadly to herself, she really hates it, but that was the hard part of her job, not everyone walks inside these doors want their children, she just hoped that this youth was different. "Well, Mr. Carbonell considering that you are twelve weeks, would you like us to do an ultrasound? To check in on the baby," The doctor said. Tony paused at that then shrugged his shoulders, why not? At least he will know what the parasite was up to before he said goodbye forever and part ways.

Dr. Cho smiled at that happily, leading Tony to the machine that was in the corner, Tony sat on the chair and raised his shirt making the woman hum. "Now, this is going to feel cold." She said making Tony jump a little as he felt something sticky and cold on his tummy, he glared at the doctor who chuckled softly; Tony looked away, hoping that the woman will be done soon so he could leave.

The sound of the heartbeat in the room, made Tony freeze, and as fast as he can he turn to the screen looking at the black and white image. "Look here Mr. Carbonell this is your baby." The doctor said happily as she draws a circle around something, Tony narrowed his eyes trying to see, he felt his throat close up as he saw a peanut shape, he swallowed, feeling his eyes becoming glassy…

_That was his baby_…

* * *

_In the end, he couldn't do it_…

Tony sat on the comfy sofa waiting for the owner of the house to return. Two weeks after his appointment with Dr. Cho, Tony did lots and lots of thinking (If that was even possible) and he comes with the conclusion that no matter what he planned in the first place, he couldn't go with the original plan, he couldn't kill the par-_baby_ after hearing that heartbeat, he just couldn't…

This baby was one of his creations, as much as Dummy, and his (In the process) AI, he couldn't get rid of him, so what if Tony needed a little bit of outside help to create him? It doesn't matter, because Tony decided on keeping the baby. He just hopes that he wouldn't mess up too much.

So after agreeing on keeping the baby, Tony argues with himself about who to tell first, obviously his father was out, because let's face it, his father will worry too much about him, he will end up telling Stane and that bastard will end up manipulating his father against him, so his father was out of the picture, for now, that is. Rhodey was also out, mainly because he doesn't know where the Alpha was stationed, and because the Alpha would blame himself for what happened to Tony if he knew that the Omega got pregnant on the day of his party. And because Jarvis and his mother were dead (God rest their souls in peace) and he already told Dummy and his AI the great news. That left Pepper, who was supposed to return from her job interview right about now.

Tony heard the front door open and close, followed by a sigh and a grumble about idiot Alphas. Tony's lips twitch up at that and he stood up and stretches his body wincing at the cracks he heard from his back, yeah… that was a bad idea. Anyway, time to say 'Hi' to the hopefully Godmother of the baby. "Pep!" Tony called out making the apartment get quiet and footsteps were heard rushing toward the living room.

"Tony?" Pepper called out and when she reached the living room she grins happily "Oh, my God! I miss you." Pepper laughed as she runs toward Tony hugging the Omega, Tony grin at that and hugged her back, taking in her lavender scent. "It had been such a long time! Oh, Wow Tony, you look glowing! What's your secret?" Asked Pepper as she let Tony go, making the Omega grin at that.

"Well… that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Tony said pulling Pepper to sit with him on the sofa; Pepper hummed happily and sat on the sofa, she then turns to Tony, happy that she was finally able to see the Omega, it had been over three months since she last saw him, the night they said goodbye to Rhodey before he went to basics. "I'm pregnant!" Tony said shyly making Pepper's jaw fell.

When it finally clicked into Pepper's head what Tony just told her, she squeals and hugged the Omega tightly making him let out a happy laugh. "Oh, I'm so happy for you Tony! Who is the lucky person? When is the wedding going to take place?" Pepper let go with a huge grin, only for the grin to fall at Tony's sad look. "There is no Alpha…" She got a nod from Tony, which made her let out a quiet 'Oh' and look at the Omega. "W-when is the appointment for the…" Pepper couldn't even finish her sentence, being a pregnant Omega without an Alpha or a mate was frown upon, but in the past ten years or so Omegas' right had been on the move, Omegas made process, they changed people's views on them, but even then, she didn't think that Tony will keep the baby, especially with Stane steering his father out there.

"I'm keeping it," Tony said making Pepper look at him with various emotions in her eyes, she couldn't believe her ears. "I'm keeping it Pepper, Alpha or no Alpha this is my baby." Pepper let out a happy sob at that and went to hug Tony tightly.

"Oh, God, I'm so proud of you," Pepper said holding Tony tightly, making the Omega let out a wet laugh, and hide his face in her neck.

"I wanted to ask something from you," Tony said after letting go of Pepper making the older woman wipe her tears and look at the Omega with a happy look. "Would you honor me by accepting the position of a Godmother? It's a hard rule, and you will most likely help me with changing the diapers and-" Tony couldn't continue as he heard Pepper let out a scream of joy and throw herself at him, laughing happily and crying at the same time.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, I will be honored!" Pepper said making Tony laughed at that happily. "What are you doing Tony? We should go and celebrate! Come one, I know the best place that sale ice-cream in New York, come one!" Pepper babbled happily getting up and nearly tripping making Tony laugh at that and help her standing up, the two of them went to buy ice-cream and talk about when the baby was going to arrive, and how far Tony was, and how Pepper was going to host the most epic baby shower there is, and… they talked about a lot of things…

_Tony never felt so happy_…

* * *

His second appointment with Dr. Cho, it actually was good. Tony hummed happily to himself, thinking about what took place in the past month. After he told Pepper, who told Happy, who told Rhodey that he was pregnant, everything actually turns out to be good! Tony took a vacation from SI, and considering that he never took one since he starts working there and usually took suppressants and scent neutralizers, he never worried about heat, or his scent affecting anyone, so he had a lot of time for his use. Also, his belly got big, which made him drop the sweatpants and sweaters and wore the Maternity clothing that Pepper bought for him, his only problem that his bladder was the size of a peanut and him having to go every five minutes to the bathroom… it was worth it in the end when he felt the baby fluttering inside of him.

Rhodey called him as soon as he got the news crying about how he was happy for Tony, and how sad he was that Tony didn't tell him the happy news first, and how he wouldn't accept less than being the baby's Godfather. That made Tony laugh happily and the two friends talked happily about the baby and how Tony was doing, Rhodey promised him that he will come home soon for Christmas to see the baby, by the time he Rhodey will come, Tony will be seven months pregnant, so he was happy to get all the help he wants.

Happy on the other hand… well he was happy when he learned about the news, stating that should Tony need anything and I meant anything at all, he should call him right away, Tony was happy about that and thanked the older Beta for his offer for assistance. As for Tony and Pepper, they talked about what was Tony going to do when the baby comes, Tony told Pepper that he wanted to move out of his penthouse in Manhattan, that he didn't feel welcome here anymore, that he was tired of this place and he wanted a safe place for his baby when everything was over. That made Pepper pause and get a map out of her small library, the two of them spent two weeks looking through the map and houses for sales until they agreed on Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. Tony never felt so happy buying something when he bought the house in Bay Ridge, he met a few of the neighbors, and they were all acceptant and fun, they never made him felt out of place for being a pregnant and single Omega… He knew deep down that the baby would love this place. Pepper and Happy promised to help him move into the house before October 31, so that Tony can start the suburban life of giving candies to kids on Halloween. Tony never laughed as much as he did, when Pepper volunteer to dress as a whale instead of Tony.

"Mr. Carbonell, it's so good to see you again!" Dr. Cho called out making Tony look up from his magazine with a happy smile. The older Beta never felt as happy as she did when she saw the young Omega again, he was glowing, that made her smile happily.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, doc, and please call me Tony." Said Tony as he put the magazine down, the appointment started with Dr. Cho taking his height, weight, and checking over the tests that Tony has done period, and writing more tests for him to do, she also informed him about how she want to carry amniocentesis and that Tony should come into the clinic next week, she gave him the 'do's and 'don't's, telling him all he needed to know about his baby (Not that he needed her to tell him, after all, he spent the past month reading all the parental books his hands fell on) ending their check-up with her taking another ultrasound of the baby. Tony's heart flutters happily when he saw the baby on the screen; he told the doctor he needed six copies of the picture, after all, his friends threaten him if he didn't bring them pictures of the baby.

"So how are you holding up?" The doctor asked him after she gave him a sheet of paper to give to the secretary to make another appointment.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you, the only thing that is bothering me is the cravings, I never ate this much fruits in my life," Tony said making the doctor give a small chuckle at that. In the past months, Tony had developed a crazy healthy diet because of the baby. He used to love burgers and sweets and everything in between, but it seems the baby had other thoughts. If he felt Tony coming near a burger or anything that contains fat, let's just say that he and the toilet seat became best friends over the last few months. The baby though adores cherry pie and red raspberry leaf tea, I mean what the hell? The kid practically flutters at the sight of fruits, fruits! Tony never thought he would have to eat this much of healthy food since he was ten and Jarvis was still alive.

"The most important thing is that you take care of yourself Tony, but it's ok to spoil yourself once in a while." Tony and Dr. Cho said goodbyes after that, with Tony, going home in happier mood then he was months ago, thinking about what he was going to do, he already packed his things (Pepper and Happy did, they wouldn't even let him raise a spoon if they could) and he had already sent Dummy and his new AI into their new home. He finally finished the AI, and he ends up naming him JARVIS if he gave him a British accented voice? No one needs to know. He already installed JARVIS in his new home, it was an amazing place to be in, big and spacious, with lots of room for him and the baby (And maybe a Good Alpha if he found one) he already turn the basement into his new lab, even after finishing his house, there was still a lot of space in there to be used, and lots of rooms were waiting to be turned to something else other than guests rooms.

Tony opened the penthouse door and closes it behind him, sighing happily at being in the apartment. When Tony entered his living room, he froze as he saw his father sitting on the couch, with one of the baby's books in his hands. "When were you going to tell me?" Howard asked after a little while of silence.

"Hello to you too, Dad," Tony said as he took off his scarf and put it on the coffee table, which made Howard raise his head and scowl at his son.

"Don't you think I should know about things like this?" Howard said as he throws the book on the coffee table and stood up, making Tony raise his brow at that and put a hand on his stomach trying to calm the baby that was starting to flutter like crazy.

"Why would I tell you something like this? So you can tell Stane who will end up proposing to do such a selfless act of mating me to protect my virtues… I prefer to die." Growled Tony as he took the book from the coffee table and return it with the other books in the box.

"What? Tony I will never force you to do something like this? Do you have such a little faith in me?" Howard asked looking at his son with a shocked look, which made Tony look at Howard for a long time.

"Oh? Then tell me, dad, what do you think we should do? Because I am keeping the baby…" Tony said he could feel the room get colder after he said that, making him look at Howard who was making a good job of acting like a fish in the water.

"Are you insane?" Howard shouted after in click inside his head. "Do you have any idea what this will do to you? People will roast you alive, what about the future you always talked about? Are you ready to throw all of that for that… that parasite? We have time Tony, you can get rid of it, or you can give if for adoption if you don't have the heart, but think about your future!" Howard said, trying to reason with his son, which only made Tony growl and snarl at Howard which made the older Alpha take a step back at the display.

"I already thought about the future! And that future contains my baby in it, I don't care about what the world would say about me, let them talk! If you can't accept my baby, then you better get out of my house!" screamed Tony, instincts messing with him so much, that the verbal threat of someone else hurting or taking his baby caused him to go mad, the thought of his father saying such a thing to him, made him mad! Especially when he knew that it was Obadiah who was putting those words into his father's mouth, he wonders when his father was going to wake up and see that bastard as whom he truly was, just a wolf in sheep's clothes.

"Tony, please listen to me!" Howard plea with his son, hoping that the young Omega will see reason, Tony was seventeen! For God's sake! What does he know about raising a child when he was a child himself? Fuck the world if they knew about the situation, but Tony couldn't handle this, the baby will ruin him, will ruin the future the Omega always wanted, for as long as Howard could remember, the Omega always wanted to be recognized by people, wanted to show them that Omegas can be as good as Alphas maybe even better, but with a baby, the shareholders wouldn't even look at him twice, they will strike him down before he had the chance to stand up!

"No! Get out! I said get out!" Tony screamed as he pushed his father, making the older man protest at that, pleading with Tony to reconsider his choices, pleading with him to see reason. "Don't come back unless you get rid of Stane, because everything you said, I'm sure he spoon feed you those words. Oh, and by the way I quit." Tony growled as he pushed his father out of the front door and slamming it shut, he continued to hear his father knocking at the door pleading with him…

_Tony knew this was only the start_…

* * *

After that day, things moved fast and slow at the same time. Tony finally moved into his new home, and he was the happiest he was since he was young; he met a lot of his neighbors, and befriended a lot of them which was a fate by itself! He even planned with Pepper on opening their own company in clean energy, far away from weapons and deaths.

He met the Banners, Bruce a Beta and his wife Betty who was also a Beta, the man was a scientist so you will find Tony bothering and challenging half of the time, the man seemed happy by that, to be able to talk science with someone else other than himself, his wife was a shrink so she will try to shrink him to death half of the time, only for Tony to laugh it off, though he did become a good friends with them. The Coulsons were next Phil the Alpha and his Omega mate Clint (Who was a hotheaded and strong-willed Omega like Tony the two of them hit it off right away) and their twins Cooper and Lila, they were an awesome people, and Clint will usually drop at his house every time he was bored, usually pulling him out of his lab and taking him on long walks in the neighborhood, Phil work with the government and Clint was an archer, Tony doesn't even know where he works other than this information. There were also the Barnes, Winnie the Alpha and her Omega George and her three Alpha teenagers girls Rebecca, Rose, Lora, and her elder Alpha son James who was in the army, the older woman will usually drop by with food, cooing to him and the baby, even calling him her own, it made him warm on the inside being able to meet a lot of understanding people, who would happily support him.

Though he couldn't say the same for his father, you could say that his father will drop by his house at least once a week to start the same argument, he never knew how he found his home, but he was sure Stane had a hand in it. The one time he showed up with Stane, you can say Tony may or may have not paid the kids in the neighbors to drive them away… they were such helpful kids! Tony laughed at how Stane run into his father's car with pink glitter glued into his head.

His life was amazing, he doesn't have to worry about money, because let's face it, as much as Tony know Stane influence on his father, he knows his father wouldn't cut him off financially, his father even being under Stane's illusion was a family man, who loved his family. He just wished that his father hadn't met the other Alpha, he was sure he and his father would have been close if he didn't have. He has good friends, understanding friends, who made him happy, they even planned his Baby shower/Welcome to the neighbor and made it such a lovely surprise. Rhodey was also there returning from the basic earlier to surprise him, but if he was honest with himself, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey's gift was the best out of all he received, the made such a beautiful [nursery](https://www.ladolcevitablog.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/dina-bandman-lemon-nursery-1.jpg) for the baby, that Tony start crying uncontrollably.

He attends Happy and Pepper's wedding in November, and was the maid of honor even, he was so happy for the two, they deserve all the happiness, and if he paid for their holiday in Hawaii? No one needs to know. And to top it all he knew the gender of his baby! He was going to have a boy! Tony was never this happy in his life, he wished with all of his heart that this happiness won't go away.

_Everything was good… until_…

Today, his father had invited him to their favorite café; it was their favorite until Stane showed up in the picture and took all of his father's attention and love from the family, causing them such heartache and pain, but for once, instead of saying 'No' like he usually do, he said 'Yes' with a sigh. To his surprise their late lunch was pleasant; they talked about what's going on in their lives, what they are planning to do later, Tony even dropped the name he chose for the baby once or twice to see his father reaction; everything was good until his father start opening their argument once more.

"Please, Tony! You are wasting your life, weren't you the one who always talked about wanting to be recognized, this child is going to ruin your life." Howard plea with him, making Tony sigh and wipe his mouth, looking at his father with such a disappointment look that made Howard swallow and look at his son's tired eyes.

"I will say this one last time, Dad, so please listen well. I am not wasting my life, I am finally happy, can't you see that? Can't you see that the only reason I wanted to be recognized was so that you will finally look at me so that you will finally notice me? Can't you see that I am finally letting the company go to care for my baby? Away from the war, and killing, and bombs, and guns can't you see?" Tony questioned, making Howard look at his son with a strange look.

"I always notice you, Tony. I always recognize your work; I just don't understand why you refused to tell me things like this." Said Howard as he took hold of Tony's hand, but the teen pulled his hand away, making Howard look at his son, with a broken look.

"Yes, you noticed, you noticed us until Stane. We were your family until Stane came into the picture. Jarvis was a family until Stane came, and then he was just the butler. Mom was your world until he came and then she was just an accessory you remember when you have to go to some awful party Stane wanted you to go to. I was your son until that fucker came and forces his visions on me, convincing you that he knew what I want when the only thing I ever wanted was to be a normal teen! When are you going to open your eyes Dad?" Tony screamed, making Howard look at his son with a shocked look. Tony wiped his tears away and huffed, he could already feel the eyes of every person in the place on them, just great.

Tony stood up then turn around and start walking out of the café, he could hear his father calling out to him, rushing to catch up to him. Tony paused a little waiting for the lights to turn red to cross the road, ignoring his father's calls of his name. When the lights turn red and all the cars stopped, Tony start crossing the road.

The sound of screams made Tony look up, only to see a speeding car heading toward him before Tony could do anything, there was pain, so much pain, that he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out…

_The last thing he remembered was his father's screams of terror_…

* * *

The second time Tony opened his eyes, he was in a hospital, he looked to the side still groggy from the drugs that were pumping into him, and he saw a shape beside him so he blinks then narrows his eyes, trying to see what it was. When his vision was clear he saw that his father was waiting beside his bedside, sleeping on the uncomfortable chair. Tony tried to sit up slowly, but a pain in him abdomen made him give a sharp cry making his father jump in his chair, his hand went to his pregnant belly, fear rising in his heart that there was something wrong with his baby.

When he touched his belly he felt nothing, which made Tony's heart race in fear. "Where is he?!" Screamed Tony when he saw his father looking at him in relieve, at his question Howard's face fell, making Tony's heart drop with it.

"I am so sorry…" Howard said but Tony already blocked what his father was trying to say, Tony shake his head at that not believing what his father was trying to tell him, refusing what his father was trying to tell him when Tony felt his father touch his shoulder gently, he lost it…

_He screamed_…

Until his father jumps and let go to call the nurses, he couldn't… wouldn't, believe it, Tony refused to believe that his baby was dead, no his baby was alive…

_And screamed_…

Even with the doctors and nurses rushed toward him, trying to call him down, trying to sedate him last he hurt himself…

_And screamed_…

Even when his father tried to calm him with tears in his eyes, Tony just cried, screaming at his father to give him his baby back…

_He wished he was dead_…

After that day, Tony finally saw Pepper, Happy and Rhodey, all of them with tears running down their faces; he remembered getting lots of visitors, and not even turning his face toward them, he remembered that he screamed at his father every time he entered the room begging him to give him his baby back, he remembered how he screamed the day he saw Stane in his room, nearly attacking the man ready to kill him if it weren't for the nurses and the doctors sedating him, he remembered how he hated his father more and more when he gave him his baby's death certificate.

Tony refused to believe that, he refused to believe that his son died on January 10, 1988, he refused to believe that he lost him at seven months and a half, he refused to believe that a drunk driver was the reason of his death; he refused to believe this play.

He went home a month later, he went home remembering the way he looked at his father, remembering the last words he said to him, spite at him in fact…

_"You got what you wanted, father…"_

* * *

_It starts getting worse_…

After he got back it got worse, he spent all of his time in the nursery, looking at the gifts that were for the baby that will never sleep here, would never play with this toys, would never be able to read him stories to get him to go to sleep.

He refused all the invitation from his friends, from the Coulsons, the Banners, The Barnes, from his friends, he refused them all, he never get out of the house unless he has too, or was dragged out by force, always spending time with Dummy and Jarvis, always trying to close the hole in his heart…

He nearly broke all the ties with his friends, but still, they continue to be with him, standing by his side, refusing to let him wallow in grieve; refuse to leave him to depression…

When six months mark hit, Tony woke up in the middle of the night screaming his lungs off, shaking, crying, and cursing, he felt something squeezing his heart and refused to let go. That day he went to the hidden stash in the kitchen, he stares at the alcohol bottles, maybe for seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours. That was until he admits defeat until he took them and start drinking bottle after bottle, he knew that him drinking the alcohol was him admitting his son was truly dead… and Tony hates himself for that…

_And worse_…

It starts getting worse after a year of his son's death, after Tony start the drinking, no one found him without an alcohol bottle in his hand, if he wasn't working himself to death in finding a way to open the company he deludes himself with, then he will drink himself to death, as much as his friends tried to talk him out of it, as much as they begged him to go to a therapist, as much as they begged him to stop drinking, Tony didn't listen.

What really broken him was when Pepper fell pregnant… it destroyed Tony from the inside. Day after day, he saw how Pepper was glowing, day after day; he saw how she and her mate were happy, how they didn't tell him at first because they feared for his mental health until he laughed it off and told them he was alright.

Day after day, he hated himself for being so envious of Pepper, the day she gave birth, Tony was waiting with Happy who so nervous that he was making Tony dizzy. When they finally went to see Pepper and her daughter Megan, Tony stayed by the door, refusing to enter the room, he refused to hold Megan when Pepper offered for him to carry her, that day he went home and nearly drank himself to death…

Unfortunately for him, his father came to visit him, he had called the ambulance and Tony ends up getting his stomach pumped, he could have gone without Howard screaming at him though.

"What were you thinking?" He remembered Howard screaming when he was driving him toward his home weeks later. Tony didn't give a care that his father was screaming at him, he was just so tired he wanted to go to sleep. "Are you even listening to me?" Tony hummed at his father, not that much interested in what he was saying until his father hit breaks and Tony nearly hitting his head in the nearest window if he wasn't wearing his seatbelt.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Screamed Tony as he turns to Howard, making the man growl at him.

"My problem is you nearly killing yourself! Please, Tony, this isn't you!" Howard said as he pointed at the shape Tony was in, and Tony would have admitted he look like death warmed him over, with how thin and pale he was, the dark circles around his eyes didn't help that much.

At his father's words, Tony laughed which made Howard frown deeply. "Well, unfortunately, father, this is me, sorry to disappoint." Tony spate as he opens the seatbelt and got out of the car ignoring his father's calls as he continued his way to his home on foot…

_And worse_…

He was once again, drunk, not something new as he was drunk for the past two years since his baby's death, it was nothing new for him, but he was tired of this cycle that continued to repeat itself over and over again, he was so tired.

He wants it all to end; he was tired of his friends continuing to beg him to get help to save himself before it was too late. He was tired of Clint always coming to his house, begging him to get out of the lab, begging him to go out with him. He was tired of Winnie always coming to his house, mainly to clean it and leave him some food hoping that he will at least eat something before he works himself to death. He was tired of Betty and her mate, offering him help whenever they saw him walking down the street. He was tired of looking at Pepper and seeing the things that he will never have, tired of wanting to hold a child in his arms.

He was so tired, that he wanted to end his life for once and for all, so Tony thought it all through. He calculates every way he could kill himself and how much time it would take him to do it. In the end, he stood up in his lab with a knife in his hand, and for the first time in two years, he smiled at the thought that he was finally going to be free. Though his smile fell off of his face as he felt someone push him and pulled the knife out of his hands.

When he turns around he found that it was Dummy who did it, by the orders of JARVIS. He doesn't remember what happened that night, other than how he screamed at JARVIS and Dummy, how he chased the robot hoping to get the knife back, how he screamed and cried and begged them to just give it back, that he wanted to be with his baby… he didn't remember much other than JARVIS' words that left him shaken…

_ **"What about us?"** _

_After that day… he knew he needed help…_

* * *

It ends up with Tony finally accepting his friends' help. It ends up with Winnie coming to his home with Clint one day, to help cleaning his house, it ends up with them entering the house only to see Tony cleaning the house from top to bottom, emptying the alcohol bottles in the sink, it ends up with Clint hugging him tightly and Winnie crying in happiness.

After that day, he accept going to a therapist, he accepted seeing no one else but Betty, he doesn't trust anyone anymore, it ends with him going to the Omegas' clinic where she worked and waiting until his name was called, he remembered how she gasped and hugged him tightly, it ends with him joining support groups hoping to finally overcome his addiction for alcohol.

He ends up going to Happy and Pepper's house with a gift, Pepper cried and hugged him tightly when she saw him standing there waiting, Tony finally met his niece, a bubbly six months old that he held for the first time and cried while he did that, he never wanted to let her go…

It ends up with him seeing Rhodey after two years and a half, and for the older Alpha to hug him tightly, telling him how proud he was of him. He met Carol Rhodey's fiancé, a fierce Beta in the air force like him, their wedding was in three months, and believe it or not, he was the best man.

When he hit his six months sober mark, his friends surprised him with a party, everyone hugged him telling him how proud they were of him, he saw his father that day, his father who hugged him and refused to let him go, telling him over and over again how sorry he was, and how proud of him he was, and that he was finally opening his eyes, and saw how wrong he was all alone, how he saw what Stane was after all alone, he was told that Stane was finally out of their lives, Tony cried that night, holding his father, he never felt this close to his father since his mother's death. It ends up with SI changing its detraction from war into clean energy; Tony was never proud of working with his father as he did now.

It ends up with him regaining his footing; it was a slow process that was filled with crying when he was telling Betty how alone he was how much of a failure he felt for letting his baby die, that sometimes at night he felt that his baby was live out there calling for him. It was filled with healing, as he learned that he wasn't the only one out there, that there were other people too.

It made Tony appreciate his friends more than ever; he knew he wouldn't have done it without them. A year passed with him being sober, it ends with him volunteering at the Omegas' clinic, hoping to help as many people as he can, just like his friends and other people helped him.

_It ends up with him healing, slowly…_

* * *

"Come on Megan, are you sure you know this element?" Tony teased the little girl making the four years old giggle at that and jumps a little while gripping Tony's hand tightly, both of them walking through the park after Tony volunteers to walk Megan from daycare to see Pepper in the park.

"I know it, its, it is iron!" Megan said happily, making Tony laugh at that and nod his head. Three years passed since that day, the day he promised himself to be better, to do better, and in those three years, a lot of things changed.

_Everything changed_…

And finally, Tony gets a grip of his life, finally the pain of losing his pup didn't hurt as much as it used too, but sometimes when he was alone at night, it hurt to even think about it, but in the end, Tony knew he got his friends.

In the past three years, a lot of things changed, and a lot of things continued to change. Rhodey and Carol finally end up marrying each other, both of them still in the air force and it seems that both of them determent to never quit or have any children, but the two of them were happy and that what was important. Clint and his mate and children were happy; they end up adding another member into their family, when Clint gave birth to their third child two years ago, a young boy by the name Nathaniel. Bruce and Betty, on the other hand, didn't want children just like Rhodey and Carol; they said they were good without them, though Tony wonders from times to times if it wasn't something else. The Barnes though were happy that their children had finally left the nest as Winnie liked to say, Rebecca or Becca's as she liked to be called finally ends up mating with her lover after graduating college, it ends up with Winnie crying her eyes out on his couch, Rose and Lora the twin ends up going into college to study law and medic, Winnie was still trying to get Tony to go out with her elder son on a date, Tony always says 'No'. An Alpha woman ends up moving back in the neighbor a year ago, Sarah Rogers, apparently she was an old friend of Barnes and used to live here before moving to Queens, Tony met her a few times, she was friendly and kind, and made it her mission to make Tony smile if she could, Tony was grateful. As for him and Pepper's family, they were on good terms, if he wasn't in their house they were in his, there was never a day that passes without them talking to each other. Another thing that took a place was his and his father's relationship got better in the end, and what made him happy there was no Stane; it was rough at the start, when SI turns its direction to clean energy, but after the new inventions that Tony creates, that turns every head to it, everything was good.

"Oh look, Megan, there is Pepper," Tony said with a smile, letting Megan go after she screamed in joy and run toward her mother. "Hey Pep." Tony greets his friend hugging her when he reached the woman, making her hold into him tightly.

"Hey, sweetie why don't you go and play?" Pepper said after she and Tony sat on the bench that looked over the playground, which made Megan squeal and run toward the swings. Tony and Pepper ends up spending the afternoon of their day off talking about the company, about everything that crossed their mind. "When are you going to seek happiness, Tony?" Pepper asked gently making Tony pause at that.

"What are you saying Pep? I am happy," Tony said making Pepper sigh at that and look at him with sadness.

"It had been six years Tony, you deserve some happiness too." That made Tony goes quiet not knowing what to say, though he was saved from answering by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Tony answered he paused at what he heard, going pale at that…

_He wished this was a nightmare_…

* * *

Tony walked through the hospital halls, going to a certain room in mind when he reached the room; he opened the door and pale as he saw his father there, pale like the sheets around him. He got a call from the hospital that tells him that his father was in a car accident, a teen who was driving too fast, hitting his father and crossing red lights, endangering lots of people but unfortunately for his father, he was the one who got hit.

Tony walked toward his father and took his hand; another family member he nearly lost because of those idiotic drivers, thankfully his father was able to survive the surgery, now it's on him to do the rest.

"T-tony…" Howard muttered opening his eyes, his father's voice made Tony stand up shushing the older man gently.

"I'm here Dad," Tony whispered holding his father's hand tightly, making the older man blink and look at his son.

"I h-ave… to tell you s-something…" Howard muttered squeezing Tony's hand tightly.

"No Dad, no just go to sleep, everything is going to be fine," Tony said, trying to smile at his father, but his trembling lips won't allow him.

"No… it's a-about yo-ur baby." Howard said making Tony freeze at that, his grip going slack until his father's hand fell from him.

"Wha…" Tony muttered as he listening to his father telling him about his worst nightmare.

Six years ago, after Tony was hit by the car, and after the police arrested the man who was responsible for it, his father arrived at the hospital only to see Stane looking at him with a crestfallen face, telling him that his grandchild was dead. But one day a year later, after Howard was going over some papers, he found a strange thing, which made him investigate the hospital, Howard ends up discovering that not only Tony's child survived that day being born prematurely, but he ends up finding a paper with his signature on it, a paper that Howard was sure he didn't sign, a paper that gave the baby to another family, that the adoption was closed and no matter what Howard did he couldn't find anything about the baby until a year later…

Tony sobbed as he listens to his father, growling and glaring at the man as he walked around the room in circles, looking like a cornered animal every second that pass. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tony screamed, taking hold of his hair nearly ripping it out. "What did you get by torturing me?" Sobbed Tony as he whined making his father swallow at that. "Why?" Tony yelled, making Howard flinch.

"Because six months after his birth, he and his adopted family were killed in a car accident!" Howard's voice cracked as he said the next sentence making Tony shout at that in rage.

"Enough! Enough of your lies, enough! If he was really dead I would have felt it! I know he was alive out there, all these years..." Sobbed Tony too tired and drained after what he heard, he wobbles to the door. "God, you are no better than Stane, and to think I trusted you…" Tony sobbed looking at his father for the last time, ignoring the tears in his father's eye. "Goodbye… Howard." Tony said with a hard voice wiping his tears away and wore his sunglasses ignoring his father's weak calls as he runs out of the hospital.

When Tony was far away from the hospital, far away from his father and his lies, far, far away, he got his phone out of his pocket with shaky hands; dialing the number he wants with teary eyes.

_"Hello?"_

At hearing that voice Tony gave a sob making Pepper give an alarming cry at that. "H-he is alive, Pepper. He is alive, and he lied to me!" Cried Tony before Pepper could say anything.

_"Tony?! Who is alive, Tony take a deep breath for me and calm down, what's going on?"_

Pepper's frantic voice called out making Tony let out a shaky breath. "My baby is alive, all these years, when I felt him out there, he was really alive I didn't imagine it …" Tony let out a shaky laugh at that… "He is alive." Tony heard Pepper confused shouts, for the first time in six years…

_Tony felt hope_…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, sadness, anxiety, near mental break down, maybe a little bit of fluff? And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_A year passed and nothing changed…_

.

…

.

Tony let out a sigh burrowing deep into his scarf as he walked toward his destination, mind racing with all the possible directions his day could head into. A year pass since his father dropped the breaking news to him, a year pass since he got his heart broken by his father, a year pass since hope start blossoming in his chest at the possibility of his son being alive out there waiting for him somewhere, a year pass since he told his friends who decided to help him in any way they can, a year pass since he started his search… a year pass… and nothing had changed…

He still haven't found his baby boy, his baby that was supposed to be seven years and a half by now, a year pass without even having a picture of his pup to be able to define him by it, a year pass and Tony's hope was slowly leaving him, a year of following every lead and clue he could find about the pup, and nothing had come out of it, his friends were supportive, he could see it in their eyes, the hope that they felt every time he walked inside of his house after another appointment with another social worker, only for the hope to dash at Tony's anguish look.

Tony let out a sigh as he stood in the sidewalk waiting for the lights to turn red. A year pass since he last talked to his father, not from the leak of trying on his father side, since he left him at the hospital and went to search for his son that was out there ignoring his father's calls, his father pulled through in the end, Tony knew he would, his father was strong after all, but that didn't mean Tony forgave him, on the contrary, his father had lost him that day, no matter what his father did after that, no matter how much he followed Tony and begged for him to hear him out, no matter how much he called and left messages and plea with the Omega, Tony didn't pay his father that much attention, as much as he wanted to quit from his job at SI he couldn't, if the child services were going to bring him his child then he need to prove to them that he had a stable job and home, and his job at SI was the only way for that, even if it meant he had to endure his father always barging in his lab to plead with him to talk things out.

Tony blink as he saw the lights changed and he waited until the cars stopped before crossing the bath, his eyes zeroing on the big building in front of him. A lot of things changed in the past year, Tony get to know more about Sarah Rogers who always talks about her ex-soldier/famous artist son and her grandson, he always wonders why the son never visited his mother, but Winnie ends up telling him that the Alpha (Sarah's son) lives in London. It was a year since Winnie came into his house with George, both of them crying their eyes out, telling him about their son losing his arm overseas and that he was being shipped home next month, that day Tony create his first prosthetic limb; he worked on that arm to perfection and with the help of Bruce, the limb was a perfect replacement for the arm James (Winnie's son) lost, Winnie even told them that her son could fell things with his arm, like temperature, texture, and other things, the prosthetic was success when SI launched it a month later into the markets. A year pass with Clint taking it upon himself to help Tony with finding his son; Phil working with the government had its perks, but finding where Tony's pup was not one of them, though the two helped him whenever they can, even if it meant that Clint will force Tony to babysat his little devils when he had a date night with his mate. A year pass since Carol dropped from the air force because she fell pregnant, now she and Rhodey were on their leave, enjoying their three months of bonding with their one-month-old baby James the second or Jimmy for short, needless to say, Tony laughed his ass off when Rhodey told him about the name. a year pass with him and Pepper becoming close to a sister and brother more and more, the Beta always worried about him every time he left her sight, old habits die hard, especially when Happy became his personal driver to keep Pepper updated on his whereabouts, it was kinda insulting, but he could understand from where they were coming.

Tony let out a sigh as he reached the building, checking in his suitcase once more, he then put his hand in his suit pocket to see if the slip of paper that Clint gave him last night was still there, Clint told him that the person whose name Tony had because of the Coulsons will be able to help Tony with finding something about his son, he assured him he will, he was the best in his field. A year passes, with Tony doing the same routine, again and again, he worked with SI, he helped with the Omegas' clinic, he invents, helped with the support group, search for his pup, and have a get together in his house every week for his friends, Tony wondered since when his house became the heart of the neighborhood, probably when Winnie and Clint took a shining toward him.

"Can I help you, sir?" A voice asked making Tony blink his eyes, he turns toward the person who spoke only to see an African-American male, from his scent he was a Beta and a concern one at that as he looked at Tony who was spacing with worry and a little bit of suspicion.

"Ah, yes, can you please direct me to…" Tony took the paper from his pocket to look at it checking the name once more, not like he haven't memorized it from how much he repeated that name. "Sam Wilson." Tony raised his head to see the man studying him a little.

"That's me, why don't we go inside so you can tell me about why you are here?" Sam said as he offered his hand toward Tony who took it with a tired smile, after that the Beta direct Tony inside, making Tony hum at the desks he passed and give a little pause at the missing children's posters on the board they passed.

"Sit here, sir, do you want water, coffee?" Sam asked as he went to pour himself some coffee, but Tony only shook his head at the offer, preferring to go into business as soon as possible. "So what I can help you with Mr.…?" Sam asked as he took a seat with his coffee mug.

"Stark, my name is Tony Stark, and I am here to look for my son," Tony said as he gave the files he collected on his son in the past year.

Sam took the files from Tony and went through them. "Do you have any photos for your son, Mr. Stark?" Sam asked as he frowns at what he read through.

"That's the thing, Mr. Wilson, I don't have any photos," Tony informed the social worker, which made the Beta raised his eyebrow and give Tony a long look, questioning, studying. "The thing is my father or his partner I don't know the full details gave my pup to another family in a closed adoption without my consent, taking advantage of me being underage at the time of the birth," Tony stated which made Sam wince at Tony's tale, unfortunately, a lot of parents using the advantage of their children being underage to give their pups away, this wasn't the first story, nor would it be the last, but he hoped that things changed in the years that will come…

"Mr. Stark, as much as I wished to help you, I can't unseal the records, maybe you should find another way a more professional way like hiring a private investigator or…" Sam was cut by the desperate look that was thrown his way.

"I did all of that, Mr. Wilson, and the files you have in your hands are the only things they were able to uncover," Tony said looking desperately by the second, from the corner of his eye he notices a photo on the desk. "I came to you because I was told that you were the best, that you could do the impossible…" Tony looked at Sam who was looking at the files on the desk. "Don't you have pups, Mr. Wilson?" Tony asked which got the Beta's attention.

Sam gave Tony a long look before a small smile took over his face as his eyes turned toward the photo on the desk. "Yes, I have a son and a daughter…" Sam said which made Tony swallow at that.

"Then you know what I feel…" That made Sam sighs and looks at Tony for one last time; he then opened his desk and gives a card toward Tony, who looked at the numbers that were printed on the card and smiled, giving Sam his card with his personal phone number on the back.

"I will call you if I discovered anything new about the case," Sam said which made Tony give a wobbly smile and thank Sam while shaking his hand. Tony stayed a little bit behind, to fill some forms that he was given by Sam, and when Tony left the building, a huge smile took over his face as he walked down the streets, he felt like nothing was going to ruin his good mood today, he looked at his phone that start ringing and smiled a little as he saw Pepper's name on the caller ID…

_It was later that Tony realized, he spent the whole day smiling…_

* * *

"Oh, Anthony you are back!" Tony looked at the owner of the voice only to see Winnie smiling at him happily and waving him over, Tony smiled at the woman and walked toward her crossing the road that separated their houses from each other. "How did your appointment go dear?" Winnie asked him once he reached her, making Tony smile a little.

"Hopeful…" Tony ends up saying which made Winnie laugh happily at that and hug the Omega tightly toward her, which made the Omega give a halfhearted protest as the dirt that clings to Winnie from working in her garden transformed into his suit.

"Oh, shush, darling you look dashing even on your worse days," That made Tony snort a little but he gave Winnie a small smile as she let him go. "By the way dear, I want you to meet someone," Winnie said with a happy sparkle in her eyes which made Tony hold into his groan, it seems like he was going to suffer from another failed attempt from Winnie's matchmaking, the older Alpha seemed to take it upon herself to find the perfect Alpha for Tony, someone who will charm the Omega off of his feet as she said, so far, it only lead to awkward meetings with strangers that her daughters introduced to him, Clint never let him live it down ever since one of the Alphas that Winnie brought fainted on top of Tony when he realized he was meeting _The_ Tony Stark. "James! Get your fat ass out of the house this instead or so help me God I will roast you to death!" Winnie snarled loudly, which kinda made Tony jump in surprise and look at the woman like she had grown another head, it was the first time he saw her snap at someone that wasn't one of her children that loved to act like little shit sometimes.

"I'm coming Ma! Jesus! Can't someone have a cold drink of water in peace?" Tony lean to the side to see the owner of the new voice as he walked out of the house with a scowl on his face, Tony blink a little in surprise as he saw a person who looked a little like George walk out of the house with a long sleeve shirt and a glove on his left hand.

"You had that drink an hour ago you lazy bum! Now come here and say hello to Tony." Winnie glared at the Alpha who let out a long-suffering sigh and grumbled to himself as he walked toward Winnie who was standing near a brunette Omega that wore a fancy suit. "Tony, this is my son James, the one I have been talking about, James this is Tony Stark, you know…" Winnie said as she elbows her son in the ribs when he looked at the Omega with a bored look.

The Alpha winces at his mother's strong jab and he turned to the Omega with a small smile on his lips. "Hello, my name is James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky, nice to meet you." The Alpha said as he offered his hand to Tony, which made the Omega blink, and took his hand to shake it.

"Oh, my! Look at the time, I am late for my meeting with Sarah, you two have fun!" Winnie said as she left them together, not before throwing one last glare at her son who groans at his mother.

"Well, that's awkward…" Bucky muttered making Tony hum and pull his hand away from the Alpha. "Look I'm sorry for my Ma's pushiness; can we just pretend this never happened again? I will be grateful if we do." Bucky said making Tony blink a little at that.

"Noted, now if you excuse me, I had to get a few things from my home and then leave for work, tell Winnie that our gathering will be at Clint's house this week," Tony said as he waved goodbye to Bucky and went to his house making the Alpha shrug and turn around only to shiver in fear as he saw his mother behind him, crossing her arms while glaring.

"Well?" Winnie asked looking at her son up and down which made the Alpha shrug his shoulders and hurry toward the house, unfortunately for him, his mother followed him.

"He is nice and all, but I already have a girlfriend, Ma," Bucky said only to be answered by an angry growl, which made him wince.

"You and this lie again! You say you have a girlfriend for ten years now, and not once did you even bring her home to meet the family! God, where is Steve when you need him, at least he would have knocked some manners into you!" Winnie complains which made Bucky groan at that and throw himself on the couch ignoring the rest of his mother's rant.

"Well, that punk called me saying he is going to come home soon…" Before Bucky was able to continue he hears a deafening squeal from Winnie which made him wince and look at the woman like she was crazy, his mother ran outside of the house, shouting something about going to Sarah, Bucky grumbled to himself.

_God, his mother didn't change a bit…_

* * *

Two months later and Tony was on the edge, ever since he went to Sam Wilson that day two months ago and he couldn't stay still, always looking at his phone in hope that the Beta will call any minute now so far the Beta haven't called, which made Tony scare to death, but Clint assured him that everything is going to be fine, and he should chill. Though what left Toy stunned was that his whole neighborhood was in a high alert, everyone was running around the place like headless chickens, and when Tony asked Winnie about it (She was the head of the gossips club in the neighborhood) she told him that Sarah's son was finally returning home from London, it made Tony hum, it was then he realized why Sarah was in a happy mood all of the time, it was much later that Clint told him that Sarah's son was not only a famous artist but was the one behind 'Captain America' comic books, now it made sense to him why everyone was squealing and chattering, they want the first printed version of his new superhero comic story 'Spider-Man'... Wow, sucks to be that Alpha.

Pepper was with him when it happened, the two of them were cooking breakfast, while Megan was playing in the living room, when his phone start ringing, at first Tony, was confused about who would call him on his day off, he ends up sighing as he went to his phone thinking that it was his father that was calling, but when Tony picked up his phone, his breath left him as he read Sam Wilson's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" Tony had answered with a shaky voice full of hope, two months had passed after all and the hope of him finding his son was stronger than he could imagine.

_"Hello, Mr. Stark, this is Sam Wilson, calling about your son… hello? Mr. Stark are you here?"_

The breath rushed out of Tony as he heard the Beta mention his son, but the Beta's voice snapped him out of it. "Y-yes! I am here Mr. Wilson, did you find him?" Tony asked desperately, which made the Beta paused at the end of the phone.

_"Yes, I found the information about his whereabouts… but-"_

"Then I am coming right now," Tony said cutting the Beta's next words, he heard the sigh from the end of the line, he said goodbye and shut the phone, turning to see Pepper looking at him with an expecting face. "He found something about him…" Tony replied to Pepper's silent question in daze, which made the Beta squeal in happiness and jump to hug the Omega, slowly a smile took over the Omega's face as he let go of Pepper and rushed upstairs toward his room. "I better get ready Pepper! I will tell you everything tonight!" Tony shouted as he rushed upstairs to change his clothes, as much as he wanted to rush out of the house with his sweatpants and sweater, he knew he couldn't let his first meeting with his son go on like that.

Tony never changed so fast in his life, he rushed out of his room and toward the stairs, but he paused a little and rushed toward the nursery to get something when everything was set, he rushed out of his house with a huge smile over his face.

Tony doesn't know how long it took him to hail a taxi and drive toward the building that Sam Wilson was in, his heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that Tony feared it will rip out of his chest any minute now when Tony reached the building and paid the driver fee while tipping him for driving him here in record time.

Tony swallowed and looked at the building that was going to change his fate any minute now, after taking a big breath Tony marched toward the building with a gift bag in his hand. When he reached Sam Wilson's office, the smile fell off his face as he saw the Beta with his head in his hands looking at the file on his desk with a tired look on his face.

"Mr. Wilson…" Tony's voice trails off as he saw the Beta looking at him with guilty and sad eyes… No… Tony swallowed as he took a step after a step toward the Beta putting the gift bag on the desk; he then pulled the file toward him and starts reading through it.

"I am so sorry Mr. Stark…" Sam informed him gently, Tony was sure that there were few sentences that he missed as he felt like he was about to faint… May Parker the adopted mother of his child was still in a coma in one of Queens hospitals since the crash, they were able to save her, but her husband Ben was thrown out of the car by the impact of the crash, a car run over him, but he was dead long before that, and his baby… his baby stayed in the car while it starts flaming… cause of death… burning… not a car crash, but burning… his baby spent the last minutes of his life screaming in pain, and Tony wasn't even there… Tony felt sick… "Mr. Stark!" Tony blinked a little as he felt someone shaking him… no, no one was shaking him, he was the one who was shaking.

"What… other i-information you have?" Tony whispered as he closed the file, his legs were wobbling that Tony feared he was going to fall any minute now.

Sam opened his mouth maybe to plea with the Omega to sit down least he fell, or maybe to call a shrink or a doctor, but Tony's blank look made him swallow. "I was able to get my hands on a few photos of the child, in many different cases this would have been impossible, but…" The Beta said as he gave Tony an envelope.

Photos…. That made Tony 'Oh' as he took the envelope from the other man's hand; he turned around on shaky legs intending to go as far away from this place as possible. "Mr. Stark… Your baggage…" The Beta said as he rushed toward Tony who was halfway through the floor toward his door… strange when did he move?

"T-thanks…" Muttered the Omega as he took the baggage with his left hand, his right hand was holding the envelope toward his chest tightly, Tony rushed away after that never looking back at the Beta who was looking at the Omega with a sad look.

It broke Sam a little that he wasn't able to help the Omega, other than giving him that heart retching news, he had checked and double-checked his information for a hundred times, fearing that he missed something, that maybe, just maybe there was something amiss, but every time he tried to find another lead, it all ends in the same way, with a dead end.

Sam sighs as he looked at the floor in thoughts; he blinks as he saw a small white card on the floor, he leans down to pick it up and his lips twitch down a little as he saw the name Tony Stark written in elegant handwriting. He looked up to see if the Omega was still around, but when he didn't see him anywhere he looked at the card and opened it.

_I have been waiting for you for a long time, my little heartbeat…_

_Your Mama…_

Sam closed his eyes tightly as that as he starts massaging his forehead, he then put the card in his pocket and took his phone to dial the number he wants.

"_Hello_?"

The voice on the other end of the line made Sam give a tired sigh and start walking back toward his office. "Hey, do you want to go to Loki's tonight? I could use a drink… or two." Sam said making the line go silent for a little while.

_"A rough day, huh?"_

The voice was gentle when he said that making Sam hum a little. "The worse…" He muttered tiredly after he went inside his office to close the door behind him.

_Sometimes… he hates his job…_

* * *

Tony didn't know how long he walked, but he knew it was far away, if Tony even bothered to look around the place or even cared about where he was he would have noticed that he walked far away that he was in Manhattan, Central Park to be exact, but Tony didn't care as he continued to walk, away from parents and their children, away from the laughter and shouts he was hearing, away from the sound of his phone that was ringing constantly, away from his raging thoughts, away from the memory of him waking up six months after his child's birth feeling like someone ripped his heart, just away from everything in general.

Tony didn't know what was special with the tree he leaned on, it was like any other tree colored red, yellow, and brown like any other tree in the fall season, but Tony was tired, and he ends up sitting on the ground under the tree his legs too shaky to even keep him up anymore.

Tony did nothing but look down at his hands only to blink in confusion at the envelope he saw in his hand, where did this letter come from? Tony didn't know as he was too out of it to care, if he didn't pay attention then it meant he can keep ignorant… or in denial, Tony wasn't picky as long as this day will be forever erased from his mind.

Suddenly Tony straighten himself fast, if he remembered correct then there were some pictures of his baby in this envelope, that nearly made Tony whine, as he held the envelope with shaky hands, wondering if he should open it or not, wondering what he would see if he opened it.

Slowly, so slowly Tony opened the envelope, afraid that if he went fast the pictures inside will disappear when Tony opened it, he slowly pulled the pictures to look at them, they were not much, just ten pictures in total, but for Tony… they were like a treasure… Tony went from picture to picture, biting his lips hard as he saw the child in the photos, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, that was his baby, he knew that face shape anywhere it was like his mother's after all, and he had his mother delicate features, he let a small sob as he looked at a photo of his baby smiling happily and looking at the camera with hands rising.

To think that he will never be able to see his baby grow up, or even hold him in his arms, was a heart retching though, but it was the reality, his baby died, he screamed, and cried, and was so in pain until he died, and it was his fault, it was! If only he searched for his baby earlier, if only he got a grip of himself and refused to believe his father, then he would have found his baby, then his baby would be alive today, here with him, but in the end, Tony was a coward, he was a coward and preferred to hide behind alcohol, he hide behind alcohol and killed his baby…

Tony didn't realize it, but by now he was sobbing while clutching the photos to his chest, he couldn't believe that all of his hope since last year, dashed just like this, all of the sleepless nights, all of the private investigators, all of the sites he hacked searching for his son, it all ends up with him being told that his son was dead, just like what his father said, but how can he trust Howard when the older man spent half of his life lying to him?

"Are you ok, sir?" A small accented voice asked him, it made Tony raise his head to look at the person who spoke, a pup with a dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, Tony wondered if he was losing his mind as he let out another sob and curl on himself, trying to will his mind to stop this nightmare.

Tony felt something small sit by his side leaning on him, hugging him? It made Tony sob harder at that, he didn't know how much time passed, but by the time Tony stopped, his head was killing him, he looked to his left side to see the pup that spoke to him a while ago sitting beside him, playing with the grass with a concentrated look on his small face. "Thank you…" Tony whispered which made the small boy blink and look at Tony; the Omega had to hold himself last he cries once again, as big brown eyes were looking at Tony with so many emotions on the child's face.

"You look sad…" The pup murmured as he stood up and starts dusting his clothes from the dust and dirt. "Why?" The pup looked at him after he finished tidying his clothes.

The question made Tony shake his head with a sad smile. "Because someone told me sad news today, I guess I wasn't ready to hear them." Tony then stood counting the pictures and returned them to the envelope and put it in the inner pocket of his suit least he lost them.

"Why?" The pup asked once again looking at Tony with a curiosity which made Tony laugh a little at that.

"Don't know why… hey kid, where are your parents? Kids shouldn't be alone with strangers." Tony said, not even caring about what he was saying anymore, he just wants to go home and curl in his bed, and maybe cry some more.

The pup seemed to realize something as he paled and turn around to look for something, or someone, Tony looked around the place to see that people were already packing to leave since the sun was going to set soon. "I… I lost him." The pup's lips start wobbling as he looked around the place; the small hitches breaths made Tony kneel and turn the pup toward him gently.

"Hey, don't cry, why don't I help you to find your parent, OK?" Tony cooed wiping the tears that start falling from the pup's face. The pup gave a small nod and held tightly to Tony's hand when the Omega gave him his hand. "Can you tell me about your parent, what does he look like? Is he an Omega?" Tony questioned the pup gently, looking around the place for any frantic parent that was looking for a pup.

The pup scrunches his nose thinking. "Papa is big…" The pup said which made Tony hum and start walking with one hand holding his baggage and the other holding the pup's hand, that information didn't help, for everyone was big in the pup's eyes. "He has yellow hair and blue eyes… he is a… uh, Alfa?" The pup looked at Tony who was having a hard time holding his laughter at the child's description, the pup said all of that with a cute British accented voice which made him think of Jarvis a little.

"Oh, so we are looking, for a blond, blue eyes man, who is an Alpha… it wouldn't be hard… I hope." The last words Tony said to himself as the pup smile happily at his words.

"Peter!" A low voice was heard from behind Tony, which made the hair or the Omega's body stand on its end at the dangerous undertone he heard under the frantic voice.

"Papa!" The pup… Peter squeaked happily as he let go of Tony's hand to run behind the Omega when Tony turn around he saw a huge Alpha behind him that was hugging the child and throwing Tony suspicious looks, so much for the Alpha being big, that man could easily break him into two with his bare hands, he was huge and scary!

"Where have you been? I searched for you all over the place, didn't I tell you not to let go of my hand in new places?" The Alpha scolds his pup after putting him on the ground which only made the pup pout and looks down at his shoes.

"But that Mister was sad! He was all alone crying I couldn't leave him alone!" Peter said as he pulled on his father's fingers to steer him toward Tony, the Omega wondered if he could hightail it fast without the Alpha catching him, it would be bad if that Alpha thought he was going to steal his pup.

Tony could see the Alpha let out a sigh at his son antics and walked toward Tony, so much for running away, when the Alpha stood before him, Tony wondered if he imagined the Alpha's eyes widen in shock, but the Alpha looked at his pup with a strange look then turn toward Tony. "I am sorry if my son caused you problems; he ran away before I could catch him, my name is Steve Rogers." The Alpha said as he offered his hand toward Tony, which made the Omega blink a little, thankfully the Alpha didn't seem like he was going to kill him.

"Tony Stark, and no, your pup was sweet he didn't cause me troubles at all…" Tony took Steve's hand shaking it a little then let go, he then looked at his watch and let a sigh. "I must go, but before I do…" Tony kneeled and looked at Peter with a small smile. "Thank you for being brave today, I want to give you this, I was sad, but now I am not, so thank you," Tony said as he took a Winnie the Pooh plush out of the gift bag and offers it toward Peter.

The pup looked at the toy with sparkling eyes, he then looked at his father who shrugged not taking his eyes off the Omega, the pup then extends his hand to take the toy from the Omega, shyly thanking him as he hugged the toy. It made Tony smile a little as he stood up and walked away waving to the pup, if he couldn't give this toy toward his son, at least another person will make use of it because Tony knows that he couldn't handle looking at that toy again after today.

Steve narrow his eyes at the Omega's back then turned toward his son, who was looking at the toy with a happy look on his face. "Ne, Peter…" Steve asked gently as he lean down a little to look at his son. "What did he smelled like when you went near him? You know he is an Omega right?" Steve held his breath waiting for his son's answer.

The pup looked at the toy fidgeting a little. "He smelled nice not like a bad person…" Peter said which made Steve sigh at his son's description of Omegas. "He just smelled sad, like he was in pain… and he was nice, not mean." Peter said as he hugged the toy tightly purring a little at that.

It made Steve's lips twitch up a little, but the smile fell as his son whine in fear and throw himself at his father when a female Omega walked near them, Steve looked at his shaken son and sighed to himself as he stood up with his son in his arms, it shocked Steve deeply when he found his son holding that Omega's arm without him screaming and throwing a fit like he always does when an Omega tried to talk to him. "Do you want to go to grandma's house today? Bucky would be there, and you can bother him all you want." Steve said as he starts walking, he heard Peter hum in thought then nod his head a, yes, holding into the bear in his hand tightly. Steve sigh at that and throw one last look behind him in wonder, that was the first Omega his son stood near and didn't scream his head off, that made Steve shook his head…

_It was going to be a long way…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> So we finally met Steve and Peter! A little Peter with a British accent? Oh, my!
> 
> Wait for the next chapter for more of the angsty stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, sadness, crying, anxiety, near mental break down, near child kidnapping, a little bit of violence, fluff! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Tony walked, or did he run? He doesn't know really, but what was important that he is to be far, far, away from the Alpha and the pup, his heart was pounding in his chest in pain, as his mind tortured him by reminding him that his baby was dead, and the child who held him for a few seconds… few precious seconds, made the blow even harder to swallow like it was some kind of poison he was forced to swallow. He told himself that he could do it, live alone he meant, after all, he lived alone for the past seven years and a half, how would his life change considering that he was used to his pup being away, so away now he was in heaven. But Tony knew he was lying to himself, because for once he had so much hope that he will finally find his son, that for once he will hold him in his arms telling him how much he loved him, that he was even ready to do a fifty-fifty custody with his foster family or pay them as much as they want, just for his son to be in his arms again, but the Omega gain nothing but a wound in his heart that was repeatedly opened every time someone mentioned his child or every time he saw one of his friends with their children. God, Tony knew that he could have found a mate years ago to have another pup with, and there were other ways to get pups too, one of them was adopted, but Tony… Tony just couldn't, he was so hung up on his own dead pup that he pushed every other possibility out there…

Reaching his house, never felt like a death sentence until now, probably because his mind loved torturing him and remind him that the only reason he even bought it was for his baby to grow up in a nice place, not a penthouse in Manhattan or his father's mansion, always big and empty and made Tony felt like he was the only one in the world without someone there for him. Tony let out a sigh as he forced himself to enter the house, hoping against hope that Pepper and her daughter had left, just so that Tony can cry in peace.

Luck doesn't seem to be with him today, because once he was inside of his house he saw that Howard was sitting in one of the sofas in the living room, and God, how Tony wanted to scream. As soon as Howard saw him he stood up with an understanding look on his face, and something inside Tony snapped, Howard has no right to look at him like this like he knows what it feels like to lose his pup when he was the reason for it. "Are you satisfied?" Tony said after he wetted his lips, he stopped Howard from saying anything by raising his hand which made the Alpha close his mouth and look at Tony sadly begging the Omega to understand. "He is dead…" Tony whispered looking to the side trying desperately to stop himself from crying in front of Howard, it was one thing to show a small weakness, it was another to cry his heart out in front of the Alpha, it was like admitting that Obadiah had won.

"Tony-" Howard plea, but he was cut again by Tony, this time by a vase being thrown his way, which made him flinch as the vase missed his head by an inch and broke against the wall behind him, Howard didn't speak after that, afraid that he will make the Omega lose it more than he already was.

"Look at him!" Tony screamed as he got one of the pup's photos from the envelope thrusting it in Howard's face making the Alpha back away avoid looking at the photo. "Why won't you look at him? So it is OK to get rid of him but it's another seeing the person you want to throw away?" Tony let out a sob lowering the photo, his body was shaking and the Omega was trying desperately to hold into his tears because it was one thing to let his father see that he was a few seconds from breaking.

"I never meant for this to happen, Anthony, if I could go back in time, I would have changed everything…" Howard said in a choked voice, not knowing what to say anymore as his gaze never left the suffering Omega, that looked at him with betrayal, it seemed that his son forgot that Howard also didn't know about the pup until after his death. Until after he start looking for him until he start uncovering the truth... until he learns how rotten Obadiah was that he will get rid of his grandchild just to get rid of any competition to have Tony as his... until Howard charged Obadiah with every felony known to man that the Alpha ends up going to prison and stop destroying his and his son's life more than he already did. The Alpha knows that no matter how much time passed, he will never get the trust and the relationship he had with his son back, he knows that now… now Howard was really alone because he not only lost his grandson but also his son who refused to even look at him in the face without seeing his pup's murderer, he knows that no matter what he did he could never gain forgiveness, for that boat had long since sale and left him.

Tony laughed at his father's words, shaking all the while. "You know… when I was a brat, Mom… Mom made me promise her that whatever happens… that whatever you will do, that I will always stay by your side because we are family and family doesn't leave each other behind…" Tony said the words remembering his mother saying them on the night she died, a small but sad smile on her face like she already knows that she and Jarvis wouldn't be back. "And I had to remind myself of that stupid fucking promise, every time I pack my shit ready to run away, I had to remind myself of that promise when I left for MIT because if it was for me I would have never returned to New York again, I had to remind myself of that promise every time Obadiah showed his face trying to convince you to do one of his stupid shitty plans… but you know what? Enough was enough, I am tired of your shit, just leave Howard, please, leave me alone, you already did enough damage as it is." Tony plea with Howard taking a step back when the Alpha opened his mouth, and he ran to his lab, closing the door and refusing to come out even when his father continued to knock on the door for three hours straight pleading with Tony to talk with him, pleading with Tony to listen… the Omega did nothing other than hiding in the lab crying.

The next day when Tony finally dares to leave his lab, it was not because he was hungry or that he was sure that Howard has left, it was because this morning when he went through the pictures he had of his son, instead of the ten he counted last night, they were nine… he remembers nearly leveling his house down looking for the picture, he searched all around his house, and in the end, it was for nothing, the picture had disappeared into thin air… he remembers sobbing his eyes in his pup's nursery, it wasn't enough that he was a failure of an Omega who couldn't save his pup, but he also had to lose the only thing he has of his baby that was gone forever.

This is how Pepper found him, the Beta had to leave last night for something had come up, and when she called the Omega yesterday he didn't answer her, she had thought that the Omega was probably busy with meeting his pup and was so happy hoping that today she can come and meet the little fella that made Tony look all around the world for him, but when she entered the house, she was shaken at what she saw, everything was a disaster, it looked like a hurricane had passed through, she searched for Tony until she found him in the nursery crying, and when he looked at her she knew… she knew what happened and tears start running down her face as she went to hug the Omega rocking him back and forth, shushing him gently when he started sobbing harder than ever. And when Pepper finally saw the pictures after Tony calmed down a bit, she felt like the ground around her start shaking, because the baby looked a lot like Tony, and he was so happy and beautiful, and she cursed Howard, Stane, and that driver who took everything away from the Omega who asked for nothing, just for his pup.

_Tony spent the day crying… and she didn't know what to do…_

* * *

Steve walked inside of the bar looking around the place, hoping that he will spot his friend, Bucky was with him already complaining about his Ma trying to set him up with an Omega that apparently all of the neighborhood knows. Steve sighed at that and drag Bucky to the bar when he spotted their friend lying his head on the bar, Loki was humming and cleaning some glasses while listening to what the Beta was saying. Ever since Steve and Peter left the park, the Alpha had taken his pup to his Ma, knowing that the Alpha was waiting happily to see her grandson, his son was in a happy mood that day, showing his new toy to his grandma and telling her all about that Omega who was all alone in the park and gave him that toy because he was brave, when Sarah was told by Steve that the person Peter was talking about was an Omega, the Alpha was shocked because ever since the small pup turned five, he was deathly scared of Omegas, and him going to talk with one made the two of them confuse but hopeful, it was then that Bucky barged in their house and dragged Steve away nearly shouting at Steve that the two of them should elope from the country because Winnie was planning on sitting Bucky up with Steve… Sarah the saint that she was told Steve to have the night to himself and hopefully be able to calm Bucky who was frantically tugging on Steve's sleeve like a child looking around the place like his Ma was going to appear out of thin air any minute now, she promised to put Peter to bed. That's how the two of them ended up going to Loki's, their friend Sam had called Steve that morning and he sounded like shit like he really needed to talk about his day.

Steve dragged Bucky with him who was still looking at the door with fear, and he sighs at that nodding his head to Loki which made the Alpha pause a little like he couldn't believe that Steve was really back from England, but the dark-haired Alpha just nods his head back and prepare two beers for Bucky and Steve. "Yo, Wilson what got you down like this?" Bucky asked as he sat on Sam's right side while Steve took his left.

"…bad day… a really shitty bad day…" Sam said as he sat up and took a swing from his beer, sighing and putting his head in his palm. "You know, I never hated my job so much as I hated it now, I couldn't believe that I was the reason breaking that Omega's heart informing him that his pup died." Sam muttered which made both Bucky and Steve look at each other over the Beta's head.

"Maybe you should tell us everything from the beginning, hopefully, it will make you feel better." Steve said which made Sam pause a little and then start word vomiting like his life depend on it, which to say the truth his sanity depends on it. Sam told them about how months ago a young Omega came to him in hope that he will able to find his son, about his parents giving his pup in close adoption, about him finding about the pup and his family, about the pup being dead with his foster father while the mother was still in coma, how he had to tell the Omega that his son was dead, and how the Omega ran away as fast as he can after that.

"…I felt like shit, especially when the Omega came into my office with a gift bag, hoping to see his pup, a gift bag! That contains a toy, and when I ran to return it, the Omega took it and ran away!" Sam sniffed taking another swing, Bucky nods his head not caring that much, after all, he heard a lot more sad stories when he was overseas, and this one was just like any other he heard… or maybe that was his drank mind as the Alpha had gone for the strong stuff first, trying to lessen the horror he felt when his Ma told him about how he should date Steve, and that he and the Alpha will make a great couple, especially raising Peter who adored Bucky… he needs another drink… Steve, on the other hand, runs his hand through his beard thinking, he hasn't drunk anything other than that one beer Loki gave, so he was left to listen to Sam and hopefully give a piece of advice that wouldn't make him feel like shit. "And then… and then I found this paper lying on the floor, and felt even more like a shit!" Sam said as he took the paper from his pocket and slammed in on the bar, the loud noise made everyone look at the trio, and Steve had to sigh and throw Loki an apologetic look which made the Alpha roll his eyes and mutter something under his breath.

Steve turns to the small slip of paper and took it, ignoring Sam who slammed his head on the bar and Bucky who plead with Loki for another drink, only to get water thrown at his face. Steve sighed at his friends' antics and turn to the paper, reading it and rereading it with a sad look on his face, it was such a sad thing, and Steve knows that if it was him instead of the Omega, he would have burned the world, because Peter was his world, and losing him, it meant that Steve was going to lose his sanity.

Speaking about sanity, Steve didn't know why, but he raised the paper to his nose and sniffed it a little, and the paper fell from his hand at the realization… that faint scent… it was the same scent that the Omega in the park had, the same scent that made Peter purr when he smelled it on the toy… suddenly, his meeting with the Omega today made more sense, the toy he carried, Peter telling him about the Omega crying, and the Omega looking so tired and haggled… everything took a turn to something darker, and it made Steve raise the paper to read the words again, his heartbreaking a little at the thought…

_He couldn't stop thinking about the Omega for days after that…_

* * *

It was a month later that Tony finally dared to leave his house, in that month, he spent every waking moment he had closing himself in his lab ignoring people left and right, his friends come a week later after Pepper told them about the news, every one of them looking at him with sadness and understanding looks, but Tony didn't have it in him to smile or even cry, he was just so tired, he took a month-long vacation, and fuck everyone in SI who would talk about him doing what he wanted because he was Howard Stark's son, he just wanted to be alone and have the chance to mourn his lost son in peace.

Pepper… well, Pepper had wanted to stay with him, fearing that he will relapse somehow, but Tony knew that he couldn't be in anyone's presence right now, he even begged the woman to just leave him alone for a precious few days, he just wanted a few days for himself, and he promised himself that when the time was over, he will leave his house and smile and try to pretend that nothing happened that everything was OK, but he just needed few days to do that…. Thankfully the Beta gave him his few days, which turned into weeks, which turned into a whole month of Tony doing nothing but staying in his lab working, sometimes sleeping if exhaustion took over his body, and he was forced to eat by Pepper who always come to check on him.

He didn't know why, but today Tony really wanted to leave the house, it was probably because he was locked in his house for a month, but the Omega had made sure to wear comfortable clothes and get out, it was nothing but a pair of black jeans and a red sweater, Tony learned a long time ago that if you didn't want people to recognize you while walking down the streets then you should dress like them, the weather was cold, it was the middle of fall, but it wasn't that cold that people could only leave their houses dressed with all of the contents of their closets.

Tony put a sunglasses and start walking around his neighbor until he shrugged and took the bus to Manhattan, he didn't know why he wanted to go to Central Park exactly, but he just sighed and got out of the bus and start walking to reach the park, he was probably bored out of his mind, that's why he wanted to go to the park to get more bored, or maybe he was a masochist because going to the park meant seeing children and their parents, and Tony was a parent with a dead pup… it was probably the last choice, him going to the park to torture himself with something he wishes to have but won't get no matter how much his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Let me go!" The sound of a whine from across the street made Tony stop in his place and look around to see what was going on, only for his heart nearly to stop at what he saw, a man was dragging pup from his hand… anyone seeing this would have thought of the man as the pup's father because of the brown hair and the brown eyes, they will just think that the pup was unruly and was throwing tantrum… but Tony knows that pup, he recognized the small toy the pup had in his hand, he knows what the pup's father looks like, the man who was trying to drag the pup brushing people's concern telling them about this being all a tantrum the pup was throwing, how could no one realize that this was wrong? How could no one smell the scent of fear from the pup? How are they letting the man drag the pup away?

Without realizing it, Tony ran crossing the street, making the cars hit breaks and honk at him, while the owners screamed, but Tony didn't care, he just ran in hope of reaching the pup, which thanks God noticed him and seemed to recognize him as he starts pulling his hand from the Beta that was dragging him away. Tony heard the sound of someone snarling, and it was much later that he realized it was him, but it didn't matter as he reached the Beta and punched him hard in the face making him let the pup go, and crash into the window shop behind him, that scene caused chaos as people start screaming and some even tried to pull Tony away from the man that was twisting and trying to escape from the punches that Tony was dishing.

The sound of chocked whimper made Tony stop and look at the pup that was shaking, looking at Tony with fear and sadness, and Tony had to swallow and stand on his shaky legs, walking toward the pup and ignoring the groaning man, and the people that tried to drag him away from the pup, but no one really touched him, they were scared, a protective Omega can be worse than a feral Alpha. Tony kneeled near the pup his heartbreaking a little as he heard the hitched breath and saw the pup took a step back away from Tony.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Tony ends up saying after opening his mouth and closing it a little not knowing what to do, because the pup was looking at him with so much distress in his eyes it made Tony's Omega plead with him to pull the pup toward his chest and hide him away from the world so he wouldn't be hurt anymore, the pup sniff at that and look at his right hand, hugging the toy tightly to his chest. "Does it hurt, darling?" Tony cooed gently, and he saw something pass in the pup's eyes before the small pup throw himself at Tony hugging the Omega tightly and start crying, which made the Omega held into the pup and rocking him gently, whispering encouraging words to him, and telling him how proud he was because the pup was brave.

"Sir, I need you to let go of the pup." An icy voice said which made the Omega scowl and turn to the person only to see a female officer looking at him with cold eyes; it seems like people finally called the police.

"So finally you showed your face." Tony snapped as he stood up, carrying the pup with him frowning as at the redhead officer that was glaring at him. "Where were you when that fucker was going to kidnap the pup?" Tony nearly snarled glaring at the people hiding behind the officer wincing as the furious Omega hissed when the officer took a step forward. "Everyone with two brain cells and a nose can see that this fucker was not the pup's parent! Why the fuck didn't you do anything? Or was it because he wasn't one of yours?" Tony raged at the bystanders as he stalked toward the officer with a dark glare on his face, ignoring when the woman blink and looked at the man that was still lying where Tony left him looking at the Omega in fear, the people around them flinch at the scent of an angry Omega.

When the Omega stood near the redheaded woman, something flashed before her eyes but it was too fast for Tony to know what it was. "Are you his parent, Sir?" The woman asked making Tony pause for a second, feeling the pup clinches his shirt in his small fists in fear.

"That I am Officer Natalia Rushman." Tony said coldly after he read her badge, which made the woman look at him strangely than at the pup who refused to let go of Tony, as for the Omega, he was tense, waiting for any minute now, any second now for the woman to snap and take the child away from him.

"Very well, Sir, Edward take that man away." Miss Rushman snapped at her partner as she pointed at the Beta that was trying to run, which made the Omega sighs in relief and hold into the pup, adjusting his grip on him, to the side so he can carry him comfortably then she turns to Tony who was cooing to the pup wiping his tears away. "If you don't mind, Sir, I would like to take your statement at the station." Miss Rushman said which made the Omega look at her and nod his head following her toward her car.

_All the while hoping he hadn't screwed up…_

* * *

If Tony agreed on one thing, is that being in the police station sucks, mainly because he knows they suspect him on some level, other because as soon as they reached the station he was told to wait in the chair near the intriguing rooms, and of course he refused to let go of the pup when some knot-headed officer tried to take him, and when he tried to pull the pup from Tony by force, the kid screamed bloody murder until he was put in Tony's arms again, so here Tony was sitting on the hard plastic chair with the small pup sitting sideways in his lap snuggling into his chest holding his toy tightly.

Tony hummed and looked at the pup running his hand through the pup's soft hair sighing through his nose at the scent of content and sleepy pup, all the while wondering where is the pup's scary father. "Darling, where is your father?" Tony asked as he looked around at the watch that was hanging sighing as he saw that half an hour passed and he was still here.

At the mention of his father the pup fidgets in Tony's lap which made the Omega's heart nearly stop as scenario after scenario flashed through the Omega's mind, from the Alpha abusing the pup that he ran away, to the Alpha not even knowing the pup was not home. "Papa… 's at… work." The pup said which made Tony's lips press into a thin line and he raised the pup's face to look in his eyes.

"Darling, I want you to be honest with me sweetheart, does your Papa knows about you running away from home? Is he hurting you?" Tony asked the pup gently which made the pup shake his head as the tears start gathering in his eyes.

"No! Papa will never hurt me, I promise!" The pup said when Tony looked at him with a strange look. "It's just… ever since Papa and I came here from home, he is always sad… I just wanted to make him happy, want to buy him something… but that mean man came and start dragging me…" Tears start running down the pup's face, which made Tony wipe them away pulling the pup to his chest shushing him gently while rocking the pup, which made the child hide his face in Tony's neck sniffing. "Papa… gonna be angry." The child muttered sniffing and shaking.

"Oh, baby no, I will talk with your Papa, don't worry love everything is going to be fine." The Omega said cooing to the boy, rocking him in hope that he will calm down, Tony didn't know how much time has passed since then, but it was enough it seems for the pup to fall asleep.

It was a few seconds or hours later, Tony had stopped counting, that the Omega heard a snarl and a familiar voice shouting, which made him secure his grip on the sleeping pup and stand up just as the hug/scary/blond Alpha cross the corner, it took a few seconds of the Alpha stared at him with a strange look on his face then he rushed toward the Omega and the pup. "Mr. Stark." The Alpha said in a low voice full of worry, and Tony wonder if he could really explain what happened a few hours ago?

"Mr. Rogers." Tony nods giving the sleeping pup to his father, and as much as the Omega didn't want he had to pray the pup's hands away from his shirt. Which made the Alpha pause a little and maneuvering the pup until the pup snuggle into him hiding his face in Steve's neck and purr happily.

"What happened? I was only told the basics about what took place an hour ago." The Alpha said rocking the pup gentle which made the Omega's eyes soften a little.

"It seems… it seems that the pup thought that you were sad, so he thought it would be a good idea to go out alone and surprise you by buying you something, you being here for a short time, I am sure you didn't know about the child kidnapping that has been going around Manhattan for three months now." The Omega said which made the Alpha let out a small sigh at that shaking his head while looking at the pup in sadness. "Look… I know it's not my business, and that I will probably insert my foot in my mouth… but the kid loved you, he was so worried about you ever since the two of you moved here from your home, especially about you being sad… so please don't be hard on him he didn't know any better." The Omega said which made the Alpha press his lips into thin line sighing through his nose and closing his eyes trying to collect himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark, for stopping the kidnapper." The Alpha said which made the Omega look down and nod his head. "Come on Mr. Stark I am sure you want to return home." The Alpha said which made the Omega look at the watch then around the place looking for someone.

"As much as I would love running away from here, I am actually waiting for Officer Natalia Rushman to take my statement." Tony said looking around for the redheaded female, which made Mr. Rogers wince a little.

"About that, I talked with her, she said they only kept you here because they thought you were a suspect, they were actually waiting for me to come here and edify you." Steve said which made the Omega blink and when it finally clicked he hissed at the corner he thought he saw someone hide behind.

"I see…" The Omega said with a scowl on his face as he followed the Alpha until they reached one of the officers that were waiting near the corner, who jumped in fear as Tony's glaring eyes fell on him. "If you don't mind I will take my leave now." The Omega hissed which made the officer wince and nods his head, letting a sigh of relief when the Omega left with the Alpha.

When the two reached the door Tony spotted the female with the strange red hair and throw her a glare only to get a smirk in return which made the Omega hold his growl and power walk out of the door, after saying goodbyes to Mr. Rogers, he still has his manners, after all, it was until he returned home that he realized…

_His heart was pounding madly…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> God, I am so angry right now at something that my classmates did that I wanted to pound all of their heads to the ground!
> 
> Thankfully writing this chapter was able to calm me down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, sadness, fluffy fluff! Peter being a precious bean, maybe a little bit of violence? And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Like every other thing related to emotion these past months, Tony ends up burying the strange way he felt and react to the Alpha in the darkest corner of his mind, never to see the light again, but it still didn't stop Tony from thinking about the sweet pup or his huge/scary/blond father who looked like he was ready to break something, or someone, with his bare hands… he was scary. Though Tony could get out of his way and admit that he didn't really know the Alpha other than the judgment he passed base on his looks… Tony hoped the man was not really scary as he looked.

After that 'Pleasant' day in the police station, Tony decided to say fuck it and return to his work in SI, thankfully his coworkers didn't say anything about his month-long vacation, but Tony was sure that the only reason they kept their mouths shut was because his father was their boss, and him being their future boss meant he could fire them anytime he wants… it was a tempting idea, especially when they decided to be idiots and blow his lab when he was away.

All in all, life sucks, and Tony tried to return back to his routine after all grieving for his child that had died years ago wouldn't do him any good, so he had to suck it up and move on… at least that's what he was trying to convince himself to do… Tony sighed as he pushed the shopping car around the supermarket, Tony really didn't know what possesses him to go shopping instead of ordering deliveries like he always does… though personally he knows that deep down he is looking for a distraction and doing everything his hands fall on until he only has six hours to sleep was working, it stopped him from thinking too much, on a brighter note, he never knew there were so many ice creams' flavors… not that he eats it but Clint's brats had been bugging him about them (He is lying he spent the last month and a half living on this shit he never ate in his life until he became pregnant) and on another brighter note, Sarah Rogers was hosting their get-together the next week, something about her son meeting the neighbors.

Tony hummed to himself as he looked at the type of cookie duos in his hands, thinking if he should go with chocolate or butter ones, only God knows that Pepper gets a little salty when she didn't see her cookie duos in his house, his depot of course went on hold because he heard the sound of his name being shouted and then something small slamming into his legs, latching into them which made Tony look down and nearly let the cookie duos fall from his hands… because here he was… Peter Rogers, latching into his legs with a happy grin on his face, showing the gaps he has between his teeth.

"Peter…? What are you doing here? Where is your father?" Tony asked as he put both the cookie duos packets in his car… oh well, Pepper got lucky this time, and if he was a little bit hysterical because he didn't see the pup's father? He really didn't want to die at the age of twenty-five.

The pup blinked a little and then shrugged. "I lost him!" The chirp in the boy's voice held so much cheerfulness it made Tony nearly faint when he realizes the pup had run away from his father and now his very much worried Huge/Scary/Alpha father was searching for him… the universe really wanted Tony to die.

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God!" Tony chanted under his breath and he looked around the place hoping to see the Alpha so he could give him his pup and then make a run for it, damn Pepper and her cookie duos! "Ok, when was the last time you saw your father, Peter? I am sure if we were fast we would-" Tony was cute by the sound of a throat being cleared behind him which made him flinch and for his heart to nearly stop when the pup squealed and run behind him… too late now.

"Peter Benjamin Rogers, didn't I tell you not to run away when we are in strange places?" Tony heard the Alpha behind him scolding the whining pup which made him take a deep breath and turn to the Alpha who was crossing his huge arms over his chest, well everything in the Alpha was huge, but who was Tony to talk when he was five feet eight? Everything looked huge to him! Which was something he will never admit even in his grave. "I am sorry for what he did Mr. Stark, as soon as he saw you he ran toward you before I could stop him." The Alpha said which snapped Tony out of his daze and made him shake his head a little.

"N-no, it's OK, I don't mind, though I hope you know what you did are dangerous, little mister." Tony frown at the pup who was puffing his cheeks looking like an angry rabbit, it was one thing for the pup to run when his parent with him, it was another with him trying to sneak off without his parent, and not to forget that the pup nearly got kidnap nearly two weeks ago, that memory nearly made Tony tense and snatch the pup from the floor and hide him in his arms which was weird…

Peter looked at the ground before looking at Tony with a small pout on his face, nearly making Tony melt. "But… I wanted to thank you… for what you did…" The pup mumbles and looked at Tony with big brown eyes which did make Tony melt and he kneeled down to be in level with the small pup.

"And I appreciated, little pup, but that doesn't mean that you need to scare your parents like this, wondering like this is dangerous, especially for young pups." Tony said gently which made the pup look at him and then nod his head once before looking at the floor with the flushed face before running behind his father to pull a back bag, Tony watch with interest as the pup fumbled toward him and get a sheet of paper out of the bag. "For you…" The pup looked down shyly on the ground the piece of paper in his outstretched hand and his bag in the other.

"Thank you… oh…" Tony took the piece of paper with a soft smile, only for his smile to feel momently at what he saw. Like all children the pup's drawn was just scratches and sticky figures, but what made the Omega swallow tightly was the content of the drawing, because the pup draw himself holding the stick figure Tony's hand in one of his, the word hero was drawn on top of the stick figure that had the name 'Mr. Stark' on his supposed red shirt. "I… it's beautiful, I will make sure to hang it on the fridge as soon as I am home…" Tony said when he saw the pup look at him with teary eyes when the Omega froze like a solid statue for five minutes.

That made the pup smile a little and look at the floor in self-consciousness, but Tony didn't want that so he ignores his fear of the pup's father and pulled the small child in a hug, purring loudly which made the pup giggle and huge him tightly. "Thank you for saving me, Mr. Stark." The boy said which made the Omega hum and let go of the pup to ruffle his hair.

"You are welcome, little bambino…So Mr. Rogers, fancy seeing you here." Said Tony as he stood and turned his face to Mr. Rogers who was looking at the two of them with soft eyes that it made Tony a little flush, which was strange because the Alpha was scary just a few seconds ago.

"Steve, please call me Steve, Mr. Stark, anyone who can control this little brat is a friend." Mr.… Steve said jokingly as he ruffled his son's hair which made the pup puff his cheeks and whine which made Tony let out a soft laugh at that.

"Then please call me Tony." Tony said to the man as he starts following Steve and his pup when the pup whines about wanting Tony with them. "So tell me Steve, is the bambino here always this energetic?" Tony asked as he ruffled the kid's hair which got him a whine and a swat on the hand from the pup, but it was so cute, like a kitten getting angry or a bunny.

Steve's lips twitch up at this and shook his head with a sigh as he saw the pup running down the aisle and took candies from the shelves to put them in their car, though he didn't realize that Steve was returning the candies. "Only when my best friend comes to visit, I start to think that he only visits to make my pup hype on candies." Steve explained which got a thoughtful hum from the Omega.

"That's sweet but tough…" Tony said tried not to be awkward which he was failing at twenty out of ten, God, this was embarrassing! Here he was walking with the ultimate Alpha to ever Alpha, and he was acting like an awkward teen who didn't know what to do! Tony was sure that the Alpha was probably thinking that he was a danger to his pup. "So how are you and your mate finding it in America? I am sure it's tough moving from country to another." Tony said as he kept a sharp eye on the pup, hoping that the pup will not run away, it was obvious that the man and his pup were from another country especially with the English accent the pup sport, but the Alpha beside him stiffened at the mention of mate which made Tony turn his eyes to the Alpha.

"There is no mate." Steve ends up saying after an awkward period of silence which made Tony shuffle on his feet, and start walking once the Alpha regains his barrier and followed the Omega… this was awkward. It was just Tony's luck that his tongue became tied up now, where was his legendary sass when he needs it?

"I am sorry if I opened an uncomfortable subject… I guess I am a little bit rusty in the department of social interacting." Tony said looking at his feet as he walked beside the Alpha, eight years ago, he would have probably chatted the Alpha's ear to deaf, but now? After so long avoiding people and Alphas and ignoring everyone that was outside of his circle of friends… yeah, he was hopeless wall-flower.

"Oh, no, it's OK… it's just we don't talk about Peter's mother that much." Steve ends up saying which made Tony hum at that and walk beside the Alpha, the two of them spent the time chatting a little bit, with Peter running between their legs altering between hugging Tony's legs and demanding to be carried by Steve, which was a little bit strange for Tony how forward the little pup was, but it was sweet, and Tony did give Steve a tip or two about how to control over-energized pups… babysitting Clint's pups comes with that territory.

Tony was really baffled how the big bad and huge Alpha before him was nothing but a soft teddy bear, but it was kinda calming on its own, not being pushed around or hit on for being an Omega, it was calming just to be talked to like a normal person when they finally finish and it was time to leave, Tony smiled a little and waved to the pup who was looking at the ground with a pout, the small bambino nearly throw a fit when Tony checked in and was ready to leave, only the promise of Tony to see him around made the pup calm… it was strange, how the pup was attached to a stranger and Tony didn't know who was alarmed more him or Steve, he saw how the Alpha was shocked and embarrassed by his son's action, but Tony just waved it off, it was probably a hero-worship that will go with time…

_It didn't stop Tony from hanging the pup's drawing on the fridge…_

* * *

Two weeks passed too fast to Tony's liking but hey! Nothing ever was to his liking, so anyway Tony walked nervously to Sarah Rogers house, after all, he may have been there once or twice, but the thing is her son was coming in today, and anyway Tony was as awkward as they came, he was sure that by the end of the day he will scare the poor bastard away.

Arriving late for the get-together is didn't happen because of his job at SI taking a long time… well, it did take a long time, but the reason he was late was that he was busy trying to bake some pies, and thankfully they taste good, their look? Not so much he was an engineer, not a chef, though Pepper helped him with the decoration, the other reason why he was late… well, it was more of him running away from Winnie, to be honest ever since Tony's eyes fell on Bucky Barnes the older Alpha had been trying to set him up with her son, it's not that her son wasn't handsome! He just wasn't Tony's type!

"Yeah, and scary blonds are…" Tony murmured to himself before shaking his head at that, just because he admires Steve physic doesn't mean anything, besides the man, was probably too busy with his son, he doesn't know about a mate for the man shut that conversation before it even started, but who was Tony trying to kid? The man probably has dozen of babes wanting him for his physic and good look only, and from what he saw the Alpha was a good father, his hands were probably full taking care of his son… Tony really hated how he went from thinking about his baby to wanting a strange Alpha just after his son's death was confirmed… it made him feel dirty.

Before Tony hightails it into his house and ignores the get-together, he heard a throat being clear which made him jump and turn around only to see Bucky Barnes looking at him… just his luck. "Are you going to go inside?" Bucky asked as he opened the door which made Tony nod his head, his throat was as dry as the desert and he didn't want to embarrass himself by squeaking, though he was getting uncomfortable with the way Bucky Barnes was looking at him with narrow eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" Tony snapped gently as he put the pies on the kitchen counter with the rest of the dishes turning to Bucky Barnes who jump back from the angry Omega that was narrowing his eyes.

"No… no, it's not that, I just… well, my Ma still hounds me about asking you out and shit, and I am just thinking if I should run away and leave you with my Ma or something…" Bucky said with an embarrassment which made Tony blink a little at that and shook his head.

"Oh, it's OK, look if Winnie asked just tell her I reject you, it will be easier than trying to avoid her which will cause chaos." Tony said noticing how Bucky wince at that and nod his head in thanks before running out of the room, and nearly run back inside the house when Winnie's screams of James's name reached them… Tony really pities that Alpha…

So after Tony gathered his courage, he went outside to Sarah's backyard, he mingled for a little bit with everyone, smiling happily when he saw Pepper and her family and Carol with her baby, Rhodey was back to the base and hopefully will return next week, after mingling for an hour with everyone Tony finally said fuck it and stand beside the fence too tired and drain to mingle anymore, and he was thankful when everyone left him alone, probably they realized he needed a little time to himself, though on the downside, it seems like Sarah's son was a little late, something about work running longer than he anticipated.

Tony sighed to himself as he took a sip from his orange juice, smiling a little as he saw the pups running around the place squealing and laughing, playing whatever game entered their mind, Tony hummed a little only to pause as he heard someone screaming his name, and then once again something small run into his legs and hug him tightly, looking down Tony's jaw nearly fell on the ground, because there was… "Peter….?" Tony asked which made the pup look at him with a happy grin that caused the Omega to smile despite himself. "What did we say about running away like this?" Tony scolds gently as he ruffled the pup's hair which made the pup laugh at that and steps back, only then Tony noticed the toy in his hands.

"But this is grandma's home Mr. Stark, am not running away!" The pup said which made Tony blink at that and turn to look at Sarah who was hugging the huge Alpha, that made Tony blink and shook his head turning to the pup with a smile.

"Doesn't mean that you can run around, what if you get hurt?" Tony asked as walk to the buffet with the pup by his side, Tony hummed at that and pour the small pup a little bit of orange juice which the pup took with a chirped 'Thank you' and start drinking his juice.

"Mr. Stark… I didn't expect I will see you here." Said a voice behind Tony which made the Omega look behind him to see Steve Rogers looking at him with a soft look causing the Omega to smile amusingly at that and shake his head a little at that.

"We really should stop meeting like this." Tony said as he ruffled the pup's hair which made the pup squeal and runs behind his father giggling as he hides from Tony's hand, which made Tony laugh a little at that. "So you are Sarah's artiest son, I should have known." Tony said with a small smile which got him a smile from the Alpha.

"And you are her smart neighbor, I should have known that too, so you are really Stark, right?" Steve asked and Tony tried to hold into his smile, if not for him then for the pup who was looking at Tony with a happy look… and here he thought that maybe the Alpha was different, but he should have known that the name Stark always changes people's looks on him.

"Yeah, that's me, in the flesh!" Tony said with a cheer and he really wanted to thank his mother for forcing him to take acting classes, because if it wasn't for them Tony would have caused a scene by now. His response made Steve smile and look at the small pup that was playing with his toy.

"Well, then I wanted to introduce you to one of your biggest fans in the whole world, Peter!" Steve said as he pulls Peter gently in front of him which made the pup look at his father then at the Omega, the Omega blinked his eyes not expecting that but a small smile took over his face at the realization. "Peter, say 'Hi' to Mr. Tony Stark, you know the engineer." Steve said which made the pup look at Tony's face and for his little mouth to open in shock; it was amusing to Steve and Tony to see the pup's face turning red as a blush took over his face.

"Y-you are Tony Stark…" The pup whispered as he looked at Tony hiding behind his father's legs from the embarrassment, which caused Tony to giggle at that and look at the father who had an amused look on his face.

"Little Peter here is a fan of yours since he was three, ever since you invented the Arc-Reactor, he wanted to be an engineer like you, he even invented gadgets in the garage, I really don't know from where his smart came from, too bad he didn't love art." The Alpha said with a mock disappointment which made the pup whines.

"P-Papa you are embarrassing me!" Peter whine with teary eyes and puffed cheeks which made Tony coo at that and kneel until he was leveled with the pup, which caused the pup to blush and hide his face in his father's legs.

"Oh, don't be shy, tell me what kind of inventions you made, little bambino." Tony cooed at the pup which made the pup look at him a little leaving his father's side to stand near Tony, and then the pup start talking about some of his ideas, which were actually impressive, especially for a pup this young, so Tony nodded at every idea the pup said, with a huge smile on his face as the pup start moving his hands in an animated way. "You are so smart! You know Steve I may steal the pup away so be careful." Tony said as he cooed to the pup which caused the small boy to giggle and smile.

"Yes, the little fella here is smart, but I had to say I am sorry Tony, I can't let you steal the pup, I still need him to make me an evil plan to rule the world." Steve said as he raises the pup in the air which got a laugh from the pup as he tried to squirm from the Alpha's grip only to fail.

"No! You are Captain America you can't rule the world, Spider-Man will stop you!" The pup laughed as his father tickled him mercilessly which caused Tony to laugh at that a little especially when the pup turns to Tony. "Mr. Stark, help! Captain America went rogue!" The pup said between his shrieks of laughter, which made a huge smile take over Tony's face.

"Now, now, Steve, the pup's face become red, let go of him or I will stop you." Tony said with an amused smile that caused the Alpha to turn to Tony the twinkle in the Alpha's eyes caused the Omega to narrow his eyes at the huge Alpha, but it didn't stop the smile from taking over.

"Oh, and who are thee to tell me what to do?" Steve said teasingly as he tickled the pup once more, which got more laughter from the pup who tried to squirm away from the Alpha's firm grip. "Captain America will capture Spider-Man and rule the world, and no one will stop me!" Steve said with twinkling eyes which made Tony grin at the challenge in them.

"I am a genius, billionaire, philanthropist, Captain; you can't beat me when everything special about you came out of a bottle." Tony said which made the Alpha look at the Omega with mouth opened with shock, which made the pup giggle and squirms out of his father's grasp to hide behind the Omega.

"Oh, the burn and betrayal, Oh, what is thee name?" Steve said as he put his hand on his heart in a mock hurt which made Tony trying hard to hold into his laughter and failing at that, though the giggling of the pup was worth it.

"I am Iron Man." Tony cooed to the Alpha, grinning at the name he thought of in five seconds flat, this was fun, playing pretend and ignore everything around him for a little while.

Tony's answer made Steve pause and smile happily a glen shining in his eyes. "I bow for thee, you won this battle but not the war." Steve said which made the Omega puff his chest in pride and wink at the giggling pup behind him…

_This was fun…_

* * *

One thing Sarah Rogers didn't believe she will ever see in her life was her grandson talking and interacting with Omegas without him screaming and crying out in fear, a problem that the cause of was the pup's insane mother, and Sarah being a nurse prepared herself for her son and grandson distrust of Omegas, one failed mating was enough to shatter her son's low self-esteem of himself while destroying his pup's mentality.

So Sarah always knew about her son and grandson's wariness of Omegas, she was reluctant at first when she invited the Omegas of her neighborhood, but Clint was an old friend of Steve and he knew about Peter situation so he stayed away from the pup as far as he can while still enjoying the get-together, but that left Tony, the Omega who doesn't know about her son or grandson, but she wasn't about to leave him out of it, especially after what Winnie had told her of the Omega's story, poor kid, lost his pup and his family because of his father's stupidity.

So knowing that by the end of the day her grandson and possibly son are going to be drained from interacting with Omegas, she made sure to keep her eyes on the two of them. At first, when the two of them arrived late, she was just happy to see them she hugged her grandson tightly, and then her son, when she let go, to ask Peter if he wanted anything, the pup wasn't there which nearly made her have a panic attack, that was until she saw the pup hugging Tony who was standing in his corner away from the party, and she had to hold her jaw from falling on the floor, so when her son went to collect his pup away from Tony, she made sure to follow him and keep an eye on the Omega.

It was shocking to say the least, how the pup was so attached to this practically Omega when he always screams when he sees one coming near him, but Sarah stayed near the trio holding in her laughter when she saw the pup flush after he was told that the Omega was actually the Tony Stark. To see her grandson interact with an Omega without a fear, with a happy smile all over his face, it made her day, but to actually see her son joke with an Omega and talk with him without the wariness that usually takes a place every time Steve stand near an Omega… it gave her hope.

"Hey Sarah, did you see Tony? I want to introduce him to someone, hey Sarah?" Winnie asked as she waved her hand in front of Sarah's face which made the Alpha shush her childhood friend and pull her behind one of the trees in the backyard. "Hey, what's this all… oh!" Winnie shut up when she saw Tony and Steve laughing at something the pup did, Winnie knowing about what happened to both Tony and Steve, was a little shocked, but a huge smile took over his face. "Looks like Tony already found himself a mate without my help." Winnie joked which made Sarah turn to the other Alpha with an eyebrow-raising, but the soft look in Winnie's eyes made her blink and turn her eyes to the trio once again… they really look like a family.

"You can't be too sure Winnie; I thought you will stop your stupid matchmaking after graduating college." Sarah said which got a snort from her friend, and a soft glare from the other Alpha, but Sarah didn't notice that as she watched in shock as Peter called out to Tony to save him from his father's tickling assault, it was strange how the pup attached himself to a stranger he didn't know about, and an Omega stranger at that.

"Darling, a piece of advice, stop overthinking everything and let's give them some privacy." Winnie said already knowing the trail of thoughts Sarah was heading to, and the Alpha didn't really blame her friend, but if she babied her son and grandson like this she will suffocate the two of them without giving them the chance to recover, so Winnie pulled her friend away from the tree heading to the house, smiling all the while when Tony smiled and laughed with the Alpha and his pup when was the last time she saw Tony this happy? The only time she could remember was his pregnancy, when he glows and was so happy…

_Guess she will stop her matchmaking… just for a little while…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Finally an update and a fluffy one at that!
> 
> If you were wondering Steve looks just like he did in 'Infinity War' with the beard an all and yes he is huge nearly six feet five, as for Tony we are taking RDJ's real height without the lifts he wore in Iron Man 3.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, sadness, fluffy fluff! Peter being a precious bean, panic attack, maybe a little bit hurt/comfort? And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

After that day at the get together with Sarah, you can say that Tony's mood did get better a little by little, especially when he sees little Peter from time to time, and the small pup is always happy to tell Tony about his adventures, Sarah, on the other hand, warm up to him considerable, before the two of them have been… well not strangers, but you can call them friends on lose terms, but Sarah always seemed to want to get to know him better after the get-together. Steve on the other hand… he was something else completely, and Tony may admit that he was interested in the Alpha… just a little bit… the man was funny and considering, the two of them had spent the whole get together standing near the fence, talking about everything and nothing, sharing jokes and laughs, and keeping an eye on Peter who was playing with the other pups but once in a while the small pup will either run toward Steve or Tony, making the two of them smile at the display… as much as Tony hated to admit it, but his face flushes red when Pepper, Clint, and Carol had teased him about Steve and how the two of them spent the night glued to each other, his flush face made their teasing go up ten volts, which embarrassed Tony to no end, it had been a whole month since the get-together and the three of them didn't seem to want to stop.

Today was Friday, thankfully his day off, which unfortunately for him meant that Clint will bang on his door and demand from him to babysit his brats so he can have his date night with his mate… Tony wondered if he can charge the other Omega for babysitting his brood of pups, but he shrugged his shoulders at that, it was fun being with the pups and giving them candy in the promise of making Clint and Phil miserable tomorrow. After finishing his morning routine, Tony went out to collect the mail from the mailbox before having breakfast, stopping in his way when he saw Peter pouting in Sarah's front yard with his father arguing on the phone with someone.

Tony looked at his mail than at the pair, biting his lower lip before taking a deep breath and going toward the pair. "Is everything OK?" Tony asked as soon as he reached the pair, smiling when Peter squealed his name and run toward him to hug him, which made the Omega give a little chuckle at that. "Hello to you too, bambino, how are you?" Tony cooed which made the pup chirp out a 'Fine!' that made the Omega look at the Alpha trying to contain his wince at the dark circles surrounding the Alpha's eyes, he looked like a raccoon. "Steve, what's going on, you don't look fine?" Tony asked the Alpha gently when the pup skipped to one of the bushed in Sarah's front yard and start playing with his toy near it.

The Alpha shook his head and sighed as he hanged up the phone looking at Peter then Tony. "I'm fine… I'm just stressed up." The Alpha ran his hand through his beard with a thoughtful look on his face as his eyes went to Peter who was playing not paying the adults any attention. "I came to drop Peter off, but it seems like my mother was called to work, Bucky and his family aren't home, and I can't take Peter with me because today I have to finish the latest chapter of my comic… oh God, this is a nightmare." Steve said as he runs his hand through his hair, looking like his mind was going a mile a second, which made Tony wince at that.

"I can babysit Peter today if you want, there wouldn't be any problems and my house is right there." Tony said as he pointed toward his house to the right that was two houses away from Sarah's on the same side, which caused Steve to look at Tony tiredly with a stressed look.

"I can ask that of you Tony, this is too much, especially when you have work." Steve said groaning when his phone starts ringing once more which made the Alpha growl and open the phone screaming at the person on the other line which made Tony wince at that but waited until the Alpha finished, wincing as he saw Steve's stress rising every second he was on the phone.

"OK that's it, please, give me your phone." Tony said after Steve finished talking nearly throwing his phone away and breaking it, the Alpha paused a little before giving up when the Omega outstretched both of his hands, the Omega gives a little cheer when the Alpha end up giving him the phone, entering his number in the Alpha's contacts, and sending a text to his phone. "There, now you have my number, you can call me whenever you liked to check on Peter." The Omega said which made the Alpha nearly protest but was stopped by the Omega waving his finger at the Alpha. "Because you are new here I will forgive you for not knowing, but I am the glorified babysitter of this neighborhood, everyone knows that and I also have Friday's off so everyone drop their brats in my house today, besides Peter wouldn't be alone, Clint's pups are coming in today." Tony said which made Steve pause and look at the Omega, a grateful smile appear on his lips at that.

"Thank you, Tony, I owe you this one." The Alpha said looking at Tony like he was a gift from heavens which made the Omega try to contain his blush at that and look at the pup that was running toward them when Steve called him. "Peter, what do you think about spending some time with Mr. Stark today?" Steve asked which made the pup's eyes widen at that and he looked between Tony and Steve like he didn't believe his ears.

"Can I really stay with Mr. Stark?" Peter whispered which made Tony nod his head with a smile which made the pup grin widely showing his teeth as he starts jumping. "Yes, yes, yes! Can I see the bots, Mr. Stark? Can I help you with the lab? Oh, oh, I have a great idea!" Peter rushed as he gripped Tony's pants which made the Alpha flinch a little at the boy's loud voice looking at Tony and mouthing 'Sorry' which made the Omega laugh at that and shake his head.

"We will see when we go home, now wave goodbye to your father." Tony said when Steve's phone starts ringing for the second time which made the Alpha sigh tiredly and waved to both the Omega and pup before he answered his phone and start screaming at whoever was on the other side causing Tony to laugh at that and wince a little… poor Alpha! "So what do you think of having breakfast before going to meet the bots?" Tony asked which get a grin from the pup, which made Tony's heart flutter in his chest as the two of them walked toward his house…

* * *

"Why don't you look at that?" Tony coos which only made Peter puff his small chest in pride as he inspects his work, the two of them spent the day in the lab after Tony made a big breakfast for Peter and himself, if the Omega was true to himself, he will say that he enjoyed his day with the small pup, the two of them had decided to build an engine for one of Tony's old car, trying to improve it, the time was spent with Tony teaching the pup the do and don't, smiling in pride when the pup focused at every word Tony said, trying to write the notes Tony gave in a small sketchbook that the pup brought with him.

It made Tony wonder if this is what it would have been like if his baby was alive if both of them would have spent their time building up things in Tony's lab after the two of them enjoyed a big breakfast filled with laughter and jokes and light conversation. Tony's heart gives a bang at that thought as he tried to ignore it as fast as it came.

"Mr. Stark… am hungry." The pup said after the two of them finished their work in the lab, Peter's words made Tony blink and look up from his cleaning.

"What time is it J?" Tony asked as he put the rag in the stool going to the sink in the lab to wash his hands from the grease and dirt, waving to Peter to come and wash his hands which the pup did with a skip in his steps.

_ **"It's 12:39, Sir."** _

The AI answered which made Tony hum at that and smile at Peter who was trying to whistle as he washed his hands. "What do you want for lunch, Peter?" Tony asked as he dried the pup's hands and lead him upstairs, causing the small pup to grip into Tony's hand, which made the Omega give a small smile.

"I want, want, ugh, I want a noodles salad!" Peter said after a long while of pausing which made the Omega raise his eyebrow little lips twitching up at the pup's request, most kids would have asked for candy to be their lunch.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked which made the pup nod his head proudly. "No cake, soda, or candy?" Tony asked as the two of them reached the kitchen raising the pup a little so he will sit on the kitchen stool as he went to get the ingredient out to make lunch for both of them. The pup shake his head at Tony's words which made the Omega smile a little at that, Clint's kid would have asked that he make them a triple chocolate cake by now, but it seems that the small pup isn't interesting in that. "Why?" Tony asked intrigued as he put the ingredient on the counter looking at the pup with a smile.

"Papa said that if I wanted to grow up like him I need to eat healthy food, he gives me a cookie after I finish lunch." The pup said with a nod which made Tony's smile widen at that without his conscience. The small pup is too cute! Tony thought with a happy smile as he washed his hands before starting with lunch.

"Your father is a smart man, Pete." Tony said as he turns to prepare their lunch. "So tell me little bambino, why aren't you in school today, skipping your classes already?" Tony asked as he cut the chicken to small cubes, holding his smirk in when the pup squeaked at that like he was offended by Tony's words.

"I did not!" Peter said as he puffed his cheeks and cross his arms over his chest. "My school is out for a month because some idiot eighth graders decided to blow the labs at night, which burn half of the school." Peter said with a pout which made Tony blink at that and hummed.

"Sucks to hear that, what grade are you, Peter? After all, a smarty like you is sure in the eleventh's grad." Tony said which got a giggle from Peter as he shook his head at that, causing Tony to hum happily as he finished cooking the chicken and put it in a bowl and checked on the pasta.

"No, I am in the third grade." Peter piped happily as he swings his legs, the answer made Tony paused a little and blink his eyes, filling a blooming pain in his heart, though his shook his head and return back to finishing the lunch, listening to Peter's humming as he cooked the food.

"Lunch is ready." Tony said as he put the soba noodle with black sesame seeds with side dishes of cubed chicken, snap peas, clementine, chocolate raisins on the table, which made the pup 'Oh' and 'Ah' with sparkling eyes. "What are you waiting for bambino? Dig in, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel are coming over in an hour or two, so you can play with them as much as you like." Tony said which made the pup smile and start eating his lunch, talking about some school project with excitement every bite, which made Tony smile into his food.

* * *

Steve called them after they finished lunch to ask about Peter, which the young pup took as a chance to chatter the Alpha's ear off about what he and Tony did in the lab, going about how he helped Tony with the engine, and that Mr. Stark wanted to talk with the Alpha about teaching Peter a little bit of engineering (The small pup begged him to give him lessons until the Omega accepts) it ended up with Tony talking with the Alpha about today's event, smiling a little when the Alpha promise to come for Peter at six PM… Tony wondered secretly if this is what it would have been like if he was mated and his baby survived, it end up with a sad smile as the Omega shook his head trying to banish these thoughts out of his head.

"Tony!" Clint's shout made Tony roll his eyes, as he left his room and head toward the stairs, he descended the stairs looking at Clint with mock annoyance, only to see the fellow Omega grin at. "So what did I hear about you babysitting the hot Steve's pup?" Clint leered at Tony when the Omega stood near him, his words causing Tony to flush wondering how in the bloody hell the other Omega knew about that. "What are you waiting for Tones! Spill the beans, the whole neighborhood had been talking!" Hearing that only made Tony groan in annoyance and grumble something nasty under his breath which caused Clint to laugh. "Oh, hello Peter!" Clint said happily when he saw the pup getting out of the kitchen. As soon as the pup saw Clint he froze in his place, and Tony's heart nearly stopped when he smelled the scent of fear rolling out of the pup in waves which caused Tony to look at Clint only to see the confusion on the Omega's face then the realization crossing Clint's face. "Shit, I forgot he fears Omegas…" Clint cursed under his breath and looked at the child that was whining and backing away slowly from Clint.

Tony not knowing why Clint will say that, rushed toward the pup, which made the pup cry out in fear until he realizes it was Tony who touched his arm gently, that caused the pup to throw himself in Tony's arms as he starts sobbing and gasping for breath, shaking as Tony stood up and coos to the shaky pup rocking him back and forth in hope of calming him down. "It's OK baby, it's OK, just breathe like me… in… out… that's it! Good boy, come on bambino." Tony whispered in Peter's ear, which only made the pup whine and clutch the Omega's shirt tightly in his hands, tears dampening the said shirt, which made Tony's heart squeeze painfully at that.

"I'm so sorry Tony." Clint said as he bites his lips and starts backing away slowly. "I am going to go, don't worry about Cooper and Lila, their Godmother is finally back into town and she wanted them with her today… I am really sorry." Clint said getting a nod from Tony who was humming to the pup, trying to calm the sobbing baby down, getting the wanted permission, Clint rushed out of the house leaving Tony and the pup alone.

It was hard, Tony discovered later as he spent the last hour trying to calm the pup getting desperate a little and nearly calling Steve, but the pup calmed down eventually and ended up sleeping in Tony's embrace which made the Omega sigh to himself as he tried to calm himself down a little when he sat on the living room's sofa with the small pup in his arms refusing to let go.

It was an hour later that the pup finally woke up, Tony's face becoming worried as the pup hugged his toy tightly, watching the TV silently without a word, only nodding his head or humming if he wanted something which was concerning as he tried to cheer the pup but getting no reaction.

Tony watched the little pup, biting his lower lip as he tried to find a way to cheer the pup; it was scaring him how a lovely and energetic pup turned into this emotionless statue just because he saw Clint, and what does the other Omega meant when he said that Peter was afraid of Omegas? That makes no sense! For one Tony was an Omega, so if Peter fears Omegas then he should fear him too, but the pup didn't even act like he was afraid of Tony at all, for another Steve wouldn't leave his child alone with a person his pup fear or hate, even if he was desperate… it left Tony confused, he hated that feeling.

When the door to his house was knocked on, Tony looked at the clock to see that it was six in the evening, which made Tony sigh as he went to the door and opened it giving a tired smile to Steve who smiled at the Omega. "How is Peter? I hoped he wasn't a bother when I was away." Steve said as he entered the house after Tony opened the door for him which caused the Omega to pause a little.

"No, he wasn't a bother at all." Tony said as he led the Alpha to the kitchen, which made the Alpha blink at that in confusion. "I want to talk to you about what happened today." Tony said as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair which made Steve tense a little. "Clint… he came this afternoon to talk to me, Peter saw him and went into a full-blown panic attack I was able to calm him down, he is watching TV right now, Steve, what did Clint meant when he said the pup fear Omegas?" Tony plea with the Alpha to explain as much as he hated to plea for anything, he couldn't help but do it, he wanted to know what happened to Peter, why was the pup this afraid.

Steve sighed at that and dry washed his face looking at the counter before swallowing. "His mother was an Omega and she... she…" Steve ended up saying couldn't continue his words, which made Tony inhale sharply, working in the Omegas clinic and group therapy, Tony heard a lot of stories, and it broke his heart to say he heard a lot of sad stories, one of them the reason why some pups fear specific dynamics, he never thought Peter was one of them.

"Steve, you know that there are clinics that can treat Peter, right?" Tony said gently which made the Alpha let out a deep breath and nod his head at that sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

"It's not like I didn't take him to therapists and clinics, I did, I did all of that, but nothing seemed to work." Steve ended up saying which made Tony nod his head at that. "Thought that returning here once again will be a good thing, a fresh start of some sort, that maybe he will heal slowly if he didn't see all of the things that will remind him of his mother, and it seemed to work, because he met you, and he didn't seem to be afraid… I guess I was an idiot to hope that he will get better on his own." Steve said putting his head in his hands.

"No, don't say that I'm sure Peter will get better." Tony said biting his lower lip in deep thought. "The clinic I go to, it's a good one, really good." Tony said which made Steve raise his head to look at the Omega. "I always go to them on Saturday and Sunday, if you want, you and Peter can come with me…" Tony ended up saying which made Steve press his lips tightly.

"I will think about it." Steve ended up saying as he stood up going to the place where the living room was, following Peter's scent to reach it; Tony followed him with a worried look on his face. Tony really hoped that Steve will consider his words, for Peter's sake…

* * *

Tony looked at his phone biting his lips as he gazed at the number on the screen, it had been a few hours since Peter and Steve left to their apartment, leaving Tony to overthink everything that happened today, and he couldn't stop his mind from wondering at the 'What if's that refused to leave him alone. Tony sigh his gaze returning to his phone swallowing a little as he gathered his courage, and sent the text he wanted.

Steve Rogers  
  
**Tony: **Hello Steve, Sorry to bother you but...  
  
**Tony: **Is Peter OK?  
  


Tony waited for a little for Steve's response, frowning a little then throwing his phone away when fifteen minutes passed and there was no replay, which made Tony hum sadly as he lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. The sound of his phone's notification made Tony look and sit straight; snatching his phone once again to see what was written.

Steve Rogers  
  
**Steve: ** Sorry for the late answer, was putting the little pup to sleep.  
  
**Steve: **He is fine though Tony thanks you for asking.  


Tony smiled at that letting out a happy sigh, it seemed that Peter was finally OK, which was something he spent the whole evening thinking of, worried about the small boy to no end. He was a relief when Steve told him the boy was fine thankfully.

Steve Rogers  
  
**Tony: **I'm happy to hear that, I am sorry for what happened today if I knew…  
  
**Steve: **I know, this is on me I should have told you, but I didn't.  
  
**Steve: **I didn't think Clint will forget I talked with him today.  
  
**Tony: ** Did you think about what we talked about today?  
  
**Steve: **...  
  
**Steve: **Yes, I did, and if you really think that the therapy will work this time, I will bring him to the clinic.  


Tony's heart start beating fast at that happiness taking over him that the Alpha considered his word and accepted that Peter needed help, any other Alpha would have snapped at Tony for middling but it seems that Steve Rogers was not any other Alpha. That thought made a smile taking over his face as his gaze returned to the phone

Steve Rogers  
  
**Tony: **It will, Steve, just have faith.  
  
**Tony: **You can come to my house tomorrow at 9 and then the three of us will go to the clinic.  


Tony wrote heart beating like a crazy, usually Tony will leave his home for the clinic at 10 AM but if Peter and Steve were going to come with him, then the three of them needed to go to the clinic earlier, hopefully, Tony and Steve will be able to talk with some of the therapists about Peter and what's going to take a place with the pup.

Steve Rogers  
  
**Steve: **OK, tomorrow at 9  
  
**Steve: ** Thanks, Tony.  
  
**Tony: **No need to thank me, I didn't do anything.  
  
**Steve: **Just accept the compliment, please...  
  
  
**Tony: **Fine.  
  
**Steve: **Goodnight, Tony...  
  
**Tony: **Goodnight, Steve.  


Tony gave a small laugh at that and bite his lower lip to stop the smile from widening any farther than it already was, he then stood up to plug his phone in the charger, yawning as he gets ready to bed. Tony sighed happily as he laid gently on the bed, pulling the blanket over him and snuggling into his pillow, smiling all the way as sleep start taking over him… tomorrow was going to be a good day, he can feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Finally an update!
> 
> And a fluffy piece of fluff even with the sadness in the middle, oh, I'm bored…
> 
> Also, this is my first try at iOS messages, probably sucks at it, I know nothing about coding, the green text is SMS messages.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, a little bit of sadness, fluffy fluff! Peter being a precious bean, hurt/comfort, and Tony is a sweetheart! With a present at the end! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Saturday morning you can see Tony pacing around his house, cleaning anything his hands fell on. He was nervous, that much was true, he woke up at dawn and couldn't return to sleep, so after showering and eating his breakfast, Tony start pacing around the place, a little nervous about the thought of Peter and his father coming to his house, and the only thing that he could think of to get himself together was going to his lab, but then he will lose himself in there and dirty his clothes, so the only thing Tony could do was clean the house, and he had to say his nervousness did lessen a little.

Tony hummed to himself as he finally finished tidying the living room, and the doorbell ringing made him jump and rush toward the door, he pauses a little to tidy himself and ruffle his hair a little, then he stopped when he noticed what he was doing, which made him grumble with a flushed face and look throw the peephole, smiling when he saw that it was Steve and Peter, which caused him to open the door the smile still painted his face. "Good morning, Steve, bambino…" Tony said as he opened the door, getting a small smile from Steve and wave from Peter who was carried in his father's arms, yawning a little as he hides his face in his father's neck.

"Good morning, Tony." Steve whispered which made the Omega opened the door for the two of them, making Steve nod his head in thanks as he entered the room, crooning to Peter who grumbled at the sudden movement and thrust his cold nose in his father's neck for revenge which made the Alpha wince at that.

"Just let me go get my coat and the three of us can go." Tony said with a small smile as he rushed to the living room to get his coat from the back of the sofa, cursing himself for being an idiot by putting it here and not on the hanger near the front door, he returned to the pair to see Steve talking with the small pup, and he had to smile when he saw that the little fella was more awake then a few seconds ago.

"'Morning, Mr. Stark, Mr. Jarvis." The pup muttered as he rubbed his eyes with his fist, yawning as he looked around the place with sleepy eyes, Tony nearly squeal at the adorable sight, and he had to give it to Steve for not jumping when he heard the AI repeated the young pup's greeting, which caused the Omega to smile, make sure that his wallet, keys, and anything he needed was with him.

"I have to give it to you Mr. Rogers; you are the first not to jump while hearing Jarvis." Tony teased as he walked in front of the Alpha which made the older man smile at the teasing and follows the Omega waiting for Tony to close the door, trying to calm the fussy pup all the while.

"I have to say Peter spends yesterday talking about Mr. Jarvis, it's a neat work Mr. Stark." The Alpha said as he looked down at the pup who flushed a little and hide his face in his father's neck, grumbling something, which caused Tony to laugh and followed Steve and Peter to their car, a family car that Tony smiled at. "The little one refused to stay in the car, going on about how he needed to say good morning to Mr. Jarvis before leaving." That got a squeak from the pup and a whine, which got a small laugh from Tony as he felt his heart fluttering happily at that.

"Why thank you, Pete! I'm sure that Jarvis is going to be very happy when he hears about that, he will even sneak you a cookie when I'm not looking." Tony winked at the pup, which made the boy puff his cheeks a little but a shy smile took over his face as he snuggled into his father's chest, waiting for the Alpha to open the backdoor.

"Be careful of the sugar rush, the little pup turns into the Hulk every time he is near sugar." Steve said as he opened the car, putting the pup in the backseats while buckling his seatbelt, looking at him with a pointed look as the pup tried to loosen the belt, that made the pup pout, but he left the belt alone, so Steve took it as a win and closed the door, opening the passenger seat's door for Tony, causing the Omega to fan himself with his hand.

"My, my Mr. Rogers, and they say civility has died." Tony swoon which made the Alpha give a chuckle and shake his head, waiting until Tony seat himself and buckled his seat before closing the door behind him and went to take his place behind the wheel, unaware of how red Tony's face turned and how his heart was pounding in his chest like it was going to leave him any minute now. It was so easy, the flirting and banter the two of them shared, it made Tony happy that the Alpha indulges him and even think that he is funny.

"So where are we going?" Steve asked as he buckled his belt, and Tony took it upon himself to give the Alpha the directions he needed. After half an hour the three of them reached the clinic, Peter was more awake and was chatting Tony's ears off about some school projects and asked for a few pointers on how to complete it, which Tony was too happy to share with the pup, the Alpha was humming now and then showing them that he was listening to the two of them, but mainly he was focusing on the news he was hearing from the radio.

"We are here." Tony said, pointing to an empty space in the parking lot, which Steve went to gladly and parked the car, everyone starts heading toward the clinic when Steve secured the car, Peter chattering with Tony as he skipped beside the Omega, which made the young man chuckled at that and nods his head to show the pup that he is interested. "Hello, Darcy." Tony called as he entered the clinic, waving happily to the receptionist, which made the woman squeal happily as she called his name.

"My, my, look who finally decided to show up! And with a cutie pie too!" The Omega cooed as she said that, which made the pup shiver and hide behind Tony's legs which made the Omega mouth 'Sorry' for his friend, causing her to give him a small smile of concern. "So what do I own this pleasurable visit?" Darcy said as she saw a huge Alpha lowering himself down and pull the shivering pup in his embrace whispering in his ear, making the pup hide his face in the Alpha's neck.

"Is Betty here?" Tony asked getting a nod from the Omega as she gave Tony directions to the staff room, making the Omega hum at that. "I will talk to you later, Darcy." Tony said as he walked toward the staff room waving for the Omega, sending concern looks to Peter and Steve, the Alpha was crooning to the pup, and kissing his forehead which made Tony's heart flutter at the scene before him.

_He hoped everything will turn out to be alright…_

* * *

Finding Betty was not that hard, but leaving Steve and Peter with her put him on edge, he knows that his friend is going to handle everything, after all, she a high demanded therapist and the best out there, he knows that if anyone was going to be able to help Peter it would be her, but what made him fidgety was leaving Peter and Steve alone, but he knows that the Alpha has a lot of private information to share with only his therapist, so in the end, he sighed and left them alone heading for the children's section, ever since Tony starts founding the clinic, the place flourish, it was bigger for once, and for another, they opened an orphanage for traumatized children, Tony spent nearly all of his time in the children's section, getting to know the children and was happy that he was even able to help a few.

Tony smiled as he saw all the children eating breakfast, the screams and squeals were heard inside of the dining hall, but it was happy sounds, Tony gave a nod to the other workers and volunteers, smiling at the children and waving to them before heading toward Darcy, knowing that the woman was going to eat him alive if he didn't tell her what she wanted to know.

"Look who finally got here." Darcy said as she leaned on her desk looking at Tony who rolled his eyes at the woman which got him a sharp grin. "So are you going to tell me about the hot one and the cutie with him, is he taken? Your mate?" Darcy asked which made Tony flush at the thought of Steve being his, the flush on his face caused Darcy to squeal. "Really? OMG! Why didn't you invite me to the wedding, Tony?" Darcy asked which made Tony huff as he tried to regain control of himself.

"Shut up, he is not my mate, he is my son's neighbor that's all, and he needed help with his son." Tony said as he shifted from leg to leg, trying to will himself to stop with the blushing already, he thought that his answer will stop Darcy from asking any more questions, but the woman looked at him like a shark who smelled blood.

"But you didn't deny that he is hot~" She sing-song at that, which got her a glare from Tony causing her to laugh happily at that. "Tell me is he single? If he is, then why aren't you taping that? I know I would like to ride him." Darcy said with a whistle which got a growl from Tony, the thought of this fellow Omega stealing the Alpha and the pup but him on edge! The smirk on Darcy's face made him realize what he just did and his glare increased.

"You know what, I'm leaving." Tony grumbled as he left Darcy heading to the infants' room, ignoring Darcy's laughter as she called him back in hope of gossiping about the Alpha that made Tony lose it like that, but Tony just rushed away, pausing before entering the infants' room before changing his way to the children's section, it was a known fact that Tony stay away from the infants' section like it was the plague, he knows that he couldn't handle seeing an infant after what happened to his, and Betty planned to make him go into the infants' section by the end of the month…

_She failed no matter how much she tried…_

* * *

Five months after that day at the clinic, Steve and Tony texted and called each other as much as they could even went to Central Park snd a few cafes and restaurants, and Tony was happy to say that they reached the stage when they can call each other a friend <strike>_Maybe more_</strike> without feeling awkward about it, Peter was as cute as always sneaking in Tony's house more often than not which ended with Steve or Sarah sometimes Bucky knocking on his door an hour later, Peter was getting the therapy he needed, Steve even told him that he can see some changes in the small pup, which made Tony hopeful that the little one will be all healed. Though what Tony would have hoped to avoid was his friends teasing and cooing about him being in love with the Alpha, as much as he wanted to deny that, he couldn't, because his flushed face always exposed him.

Steve and Tony got a routine of their own now, something that made Tony happy, it really made him happy that Steve can drop his son at Tony's home without being stress when Sarah or Winnie wasn't in their respectable homes (Thanks to Clint and him voting for Tony being the babysitter of the whole neighborhood) Saturday and Sunday were spent at the clinic, with Steve and Peter going to their therapist and Tony going to his before going to the children's section to take care of the kids, a lot of whom Peter made friends with, chattering happily with them and playing, even listening to their stories and getting to know them, Tony can say that Steve always feels proud that his son was reaching out, the Alpha became one of the volunteers.

Today, Tony got the courage to invite Steve and Peter for a dinner, which something he didn't dare to do in all of the six months he knew Steve because inviting the Alpha into his house for dinner meant something to him, especially when Tony was bad at making friends and not knowing how to act around anyone if he didn't sass the living daylight out of them, thankfully Steve finds it charming and not repulsive like many Alphas who will try and break a mouthy Omega.

Tony hummed a little as he steers the sauce, checking the chicken in the oven, smiling when he saw that it was done, looking at the clock Tony found that it was 5:30 PM which meant that he has at least half an hour before the Alpha and the pup will show up, checking the food once more and smiling in pleasure when everything turned out how he wanted it. Looking at the clock Tony rushed to his room so that he will be able to change, he looked at his black-dressed pants and a scarlet button-up shirt with pursed lips, hoping that it wouldn't be too much for a dinner between friends, Tony tried to tame his hair a little using gel, nearly squeaking when he heard the doorbell go off, which caused Tony to rush down the stairs nearly tripping and bash his head before he found his balance and rushed to the door, clearing his throat as he opened the door, smiling happily when he saw Steve and Peter waiting for him.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter squeal as he rushed to hug Tony's legs, making the Omega laugh a little at that and lower himself to hug the pup, which got him a purr from the little one as he tried to snuggle into his neck, making the Omega coos at that, though the pup let go of him with a flushed face when Steve cleared his throat and looked at the pup with a pointed look.

"Steve." Tony said as he stood up, flushing pleasantly as he saw that Steve was wearing fancy clothes like his, it made Tony's heart flutter in his chest because it looks like the two of them were going on a date, and not having dinner in Tony's house, but Tony shook that idea away, after all, Steve was his friend and it will be kind of like a betrayal thinking of the Alpha like that when the Alpha have Peter to take care of.

"Tony." Steve said with a small smile, making the Omega's heart flutter, and Tony's out to check his heart with a doctor because his heart always does this fluttery thing around Steve. "Here…" Steve said awkwardly as he gave Tony a box of chocolate which made the Omega's heart flutter at that for a bit.

"Do you like it, Mr. Stark? I told Papa to buy them because you said you love chocolate!" Peter peeped which made Tony laugh a little at that and take the chocolate from Steve's hands with a small smile taking over his lips, a flush decorated his face prettily.

"Why thank you, young gentleman!" Tony said as he leaned down and kissed Peter on the cheek with a loud smack of his lips, causing the pup to squeak a little and for a blush to conquer his whole face making Tony laugh at that followed by Steve who chuckled at his son's reaction. "Come in, please." Tony said as he opened the door allowing both the pup and the father to pass through.

The adults chatted for a bit while Peter engaged in the game of twenty questions with Jarvis, chatting the AI's circuits off, but the Jarvis didn't seems to mind as he answered Peter's questions and even asked a few of his own. Dinner was a lovely affair; Steve spent it praising Tony for his amazing cooking, which made the Omega flush at that and tried to hide his flustered face with his juice cup.

It was past eight and Steve and Tony chatting about this and that, Tony was pleased that Steve told him a little bit about himself, which the Omega did the same, sharing with the Alpha a few stories about his adventures in the neighbor and Winnie's attempts at matchmaking, which ended up making the Alpha laugh like it was no tomorrow. "Please tell me Winnie didn't try and set you up with Bucky." Steve pleas with a smile, face flushed from laughing.

"Oh, she did, she screamed at him loudly to get his butt out in the front lawn, and then she acted like she has a lunch date with your mother, I never saw an Alpha fidget so awkwardly as him." Tony smile at the chuckle he got from Steve, which made butterflies become crazy in his tummy, he was not a teenager anymore, but God if Steve didn't make him feel like one. "But at least it beats that one time when an Alpha fainted on top of me for being Tony Stark." That got a laugh from Steve as the Alpha shook his head, the smile dominating his face. "So what about you? Cap, any interesting stories of Winnie's matchmaking?" Tony asked getting hum from the Alpha as he leaned back.

"Well, there was that one time, when she pushed Bucky toward me, he ended up tripping on top of me and believe it or not, kissed me even." Tony's choked at that into his tea, looking at Steve while mouthing the world 'Lying' with wide eyes. "No really, I still remember the shriek Bucky let after he flows away from me; he ended up enlisting in the army three days later." That got a laugh from Tony as he leaned on the back of the couch looking at the Alpha with sparkling eyes, giving a shy smile when the Alpha's eyes darken a little and an amused smile took over his face.

Tony didn't know how it happened, but one minute the two of them were talking, and the next Tony was on his back with Steve on top of him kissing him breathless, Tony let out a soft moan as he pulled Steve closer to him, shivering at the growl the Alpha let, gasping as he felt the Alpha's hand caressing his tummy, that only made Tony pull the blond strands in his hand pulling Steve's face to kiss him again and again, every time the Alpha even separated their faces a few centimeters to breath. Tony shook with pleasure, after all this is the first time someone touched him like that in nearly nine years, and God, does Steve know how to kiss?

"Papa!" Peter's voice made the two of them freeze and pull away from each other, Tony cleared his throat as he closed the few buttons that he didn't know when Steve opened and looked at the flushed Alpha beside him who runs his hands through his hair before going to the guest bedroom when Peter fell asleep half an hour ago.

Tony watched Steve go as he leaned on the sofa behind him, nearly groaning in embarrassment as he felt a little moister in his underwear; it seems that nine years of dry spell meant that he will get wet at the smallest touch… Tony licked his lips flushing pleasantly as he tasted Steve on them, shivering a little as he bit his lips trying to stop himself from grinning like a manic…

_The Alpha kissed him!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the only thing my time allows me to write at this moment…
> 
> Too much for a slow burn XD, they kissed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, a little bit of sadness, fluffy fluff! Peter being a precious bean, and Tony is a sweetheart! And Steve is a gentleman! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Tony sighed gently to himself humming as a smile took over his sleepy face, snuggling behind him toward the warmth that surrounded him. The soft breaths behind him, made his toes curl in pleasure and his heart to flutter happily in his chest, the Omega's hand made its way to caress the arm that was hugging him, pulling him closer to the large body behind him, nearly making Tony melt at that display of possessiveness.

The Omega heard a hum from behind and a sigh, making the younger man smile at the thought of the Alpha waking up, and his smile widens when the Alpha behind him start giving him slow kisses on his neck and shoulder, making the Omega let out a happy sigh, trying to hold into his giggles as the beard tickled him. "Good morning…" The Omega was finally able to breathe out these words, which made the Alpha hum at that and kiss his neck a few more times before stopping.

"Good morning, darling…" Tony had to bite his lips to stop the huge grin from taking over his face as he turns in the Alpha's arms gazing at his sleepy blue eyes with a grin taking over his face, making the Alpha give a lazy smile and lower his head to kiss the Omega, making the brunet sigh gently and pull the Alpha down by his neck, letting out pleasant noises every time he felt the Alpha's hands caress his body. "Time to wake up…" The Alpha said through kisses which made the Omega pull him and kiss him harder hoping that the Alpha will forget what he said a few seconds ago.

"Do we have to? Why don't we stay in bed today?" Tony asked as he looked at the blond Alpha through his lashes, hoping to convince the Alpha to forget about work today and spent the time in bed with him, which gained him nothing but a chuckle from the Alpha and a kiss on the forehead as the Alpha detangled himself from Tony's arms and stood up, giving Tony a cheeky smile before going to the bathroom causing the Omega to huff but the happy smile never left his face…

It had been a year and a half since meeting Steve Rogers and his sweet pup… a year since the two of them starts dating… and God, Tony didn't feel this kind of happiness in a long, long time. It all seems like a fairy tale to him, how Steve and him start dating, how the two of them moved in Tony's big house after dating for three months only… Tony knows that everyone thinks that the two of them were moving fast, that the two of them should slow down, especially with a pup being involved in their affair… while the two of them seemed to move too fast for everyone to really approve of their relationship, Steve and him were actually comfortable in the direction their relationship was heading to…

Tony was not an idiot, he was far away from one, he knows what he was throwing himself into when he and Steve start dating, the first month spent with the two talking about their relationship and what the two of them hoped to achieve with a relationship between the two of them… the two of them even promised that whatever happened between the two of them, will not affect Peter in any way, shape, or form, they were adults, they know how to not involved innocent children in their affairs contrary to what Sarah Rogers thinks of… the Omega doesn't even know why the older Alpha was overprotective of the pup and her son, the Omega tried to understand, but the woman seemed to dislike him no matter how much he tried which was strange because she seemed to like him before he start dating her son, usually, Steve will spend the night after having dinner with his mother to try and justify her actions, but Tony thinks that the reason that of all the Rogers family problems was… Steve's first mate…

"Up, you have work in an hour…" Steve's voice made the Omega smile and turn to the Alpha who was drying his hair, his smile caused the Alpha's eyes to soften more than already and the older man came toward him to give him a kiss on the cheek, making Tony flush pleasantly and untangled himself from the sheets kissing Steve one last time before going to the bathroom for a quick shower…

Humming pleasantly as he remembered the day that Steve and him agreed to go out on dates and see what the future holds for them, Tony… he always flushes happily when he remembered that day, the day he spent his night kissing Steve and being kissed by him in return until they both got sleepy and fell asleep on the couch waking up the next day by Peter who was too energetic…

.

…

.

_Waiting for the Alpha was a torture, especially when the Omega wanted nothing but to pull him in for another kiss, then another, and another, and another one too. But the Omega tried to control himself, tidying his clothes and ruffling his hair a little in hope of him looking more appealing to the Alpha, flushing to himself and lowering his hands at the realization of what he just did finally hit him and God does the Omega want to die? Because he was sure that his face was as red as his crimson shirt right now._

_The sound of footsteps made Tony look up with a smile, only for it to slip a little when the Alpha came from Peter's room refusing to look him in the eye, which made Tony's heart nearly drop at that as dread start taking over him at the thought of Steve regretting what the two of them did. "S-Steve…?" Tony called out gentle as he stood up and walked slowly toward the Alpha fearing that he will sit the Alpha off like a wild animal._

_"I'm sorry…" Steve finally ended up saying which made the Omega stop in his tracks and look at the Alpha with confusion clearly painting his face. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you…" Before Steve was able to continue the Omega stopped him with raising his hand, relief taking over him that he nearly fell on the ground of how relieved he was that the Alpha didn't regret what they did but more of fearing that he forces himself, something that Tony can correct for the Alpha._

_"Steve… do you really think that you took advantage of me?" Tony asked the defeated look in the Alpha's eyes was an answer by itself which made the Omega blink. "You know, if I didn't want you to touch me, I would have Kung Fu your ass out of my house." Tony said which made Steve raise an eyebrow at that, but the small smile taking over the Alpha's lips made the Omega smile in return and bites his lower lip, looking at the Alpha with a flushed face. "If you really wanted to make it up for me, how about next Friday? I heard that there is a good Italian restaurant near here with amazing food…" Tony said as he tried to stop himself from fidgeting, Steve's smile widens even more at Tony, causing hope to flutter in his heart._

_"Are you asking me out, Mr. Stark?" Steve asked with amused eyes leaning a little toward Tony which made the Omega look up to gaze at the Alpha's eyes, a shy smile taking over Tony's face because let's face it if Steve agreed then this will be the first real date Tony was going to experience._

_"And if I said yes, what are you going to do, Mr. Rogers?" Tony asked with a cheeky smile as he took a step toward the Alpha causing the Alpha to let out a soft chuckle as an amused smile took over his face as he leaned a little toward Tony, making the Omega's breath hitch as he was a victim of those sparkling blue, blue eyes._

_"Then I guess you wouldn't mind me stealing another kiss, Mr. Stark…" Steve asked as he raised his hand and touched Tony's cheek gently which made the Omega flush a bright red… needless to say, they didn't leave the living room that night…_

.

…

.

Tony hummed to himself happily as he left his room fully dressed, heading downstairs for breakfast, knowing that today was Steve's turn to make breakfast, which made the Omega hum happily at that, and a smile took over his face when his eyes fell on a sleepy Peter who was trying to stay awake in his chair, that made the Omega let out a soft chuckle as he made a B-ling toward the pup and gave him a kiss on the forehead causing the pup to purr happily and take a tight hold of Tony's shirt, leaning his head on Tony's chest, trying to sneak a few minutes of sleep, which made the Omega's heart warm at that and he held tightly into the pup, until Steve put the dishes on the table and call them out, making the Omega let go of the pup, but not before getting whines and complains from the small boy.

They eat their breakfast while making small conversation, talking about this and that, and Peter was the most energetic, talking about what they should do this summer vacation considering that schools will be over in two weeks. Peter though was hopping in his own seat, trying to convince Tony and Steve to bring one of his friends in the clinic with them, a boy that Peter befriended half a year when he arrived at the orphanage in the clinic.

Tony never personally met the boy that Peter was all over, but Steve did meet him a few times, joking about how the boy and Peter could pass as brothers, which usually made the pup squeal happily and beg both Steve and Tony to bring him to their home, which usually got a laugh from both the adults… though, Tony could go without being called by Peter's principle every week to inform him that the little boy always gets involved in the school fights, because of that boy Peter befriended.

.

…

.

_The first time it happened, it was on Tony's day off, Steve was away at that time, a big deal about publishing a new comic book that will take the world by storm (Steve's own words) forgetting that his last two comic made people savage as they wanted more of Captain America and Spider-Man. Tony was humming softly to himself as he cleaned the house, swinging his hips from side to side as he chuckled at the few lyrics he was hearing, the sound of the phone ringing made the Omega smile, thinking that it was Steve checking on them._

_"Hello?" Tony answered the phone with a smile on his lips, only for that smile to fall as he was informed to come to school because Peter was involved in a fight. The Omega doesn't even know how many laws he broke to reach Peter's school, already planning to call his lawyer if things got out of hands, which the Omega knows was a stupid thing after all, what kind of problem a fourth-grader can throw himself in?_

_Big ones, that is… when he reached the principal office, Tony had to stop himself from screaming his head off, when he saw Peter sitting on the chair with his head down, but what made Tony nearly scream was the black eye the pup was sporting. So after marching to the office, and nearly causing everyone to have a heart attack because standing before them was Tony Fucking Stark, who promised to destroy the school and sue that brat Flash Thompson if he messed with Peter again… you can say by the end of the day, Tony made everyone in the office cry their eyes off and call mother._

_"Why did you punch that brat, Peter?" Tony asked when they were sitting in the car, Tony heading to their house, already planning to call Steve and inform him of the black eye the small pup got from fighting, wondering what the Alpha will do when he learned about what happened._

_It was after five minutes of silence that Peter finally decided to speak; just before Tony lose any hope of the pup opening up. "They were bullying, Harley…" That made Tony pause and look at the child from the corner of his eye before returning his attention to the road._

_"Well, that Harley fella could have gone to the teacher or his parents, you nearly got expelled because of what you did back there." Tony said kindly, trying not to make Peter feel bad for what happened, after all, the pup didn't go into fights because he wanted to, but because he was protecting someone._

_"You don't understand, Tony!" The pup whined, and Tony rolled his eyes but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, Tony spent half a year trying to make Peter call him with anything but 'Mr. Stark' with no success, he should have known that the pup will use it to get out of trouble._

_"Then make me understand, Peter, you know I have to call your father after this, and knowing him, he will fly back to Brooklyn and take the matter in his own hands, at least you can tell me something so I will be able to calm your father." Tony said after he finally parked his car near his house, looking at the small pup who was sniffing and looking at his hands._

_"I met Harley at the orphanage… in the clinic a few days ago…" Peter said which made the Omega take a deep shocked breath at that, the children that find their way to the clinic's orphanage, are usually abused victims, he can understand now why Peter's friend didn't go to the teacher, being fresh out of an abusive home and didn't get the therapy he needed. "Flash knew about Harley being an orphaned and start making all those nasty comments about Harley's parents leaving him, I couldn't allow him to do that, Harley was crying!" Peter said as he gazed at Tony, hoping that the Omega will understand._

_Tony sighed at that and looked at the small pup, who was looking at his feet with puffed cheeks, and glassy eyes, and that made Tony's heart give a pang at that. "Just make sure that this never happened again, I will talk with the school, OK?" Tony asked the pup gently, which made the boy nod his head at that… needless to say, Tony was not amused by being called every week…_

.

…

.

"OK, fellas, take care of yourselves and be good, and I mean you, Peter, no more fight today and don't encourage him, Steve." Tony said as he kissed Peter and Steve on the cheek before waving to them as he got into his car and drove away, smiling happily at the thought of returning home later and seeing his boyfriend and the small pup, already planning what the three of them could do today, and tomorrow, considering that tomorrow was his day off…

Maybe Tony should finally listen to Pepper and take a vacation, he was sure that if he asked Steve, the Alpha will jump on board with his plan so the two of them can have at least a few weeks to themselves before returning back to their busy schedules, and maybe… maybe the two of them will finally take the next step in their relationship… the thought made Tony flush at that and look at his hands, it was true that the two of them lived together and took care of the small pup as a family… but not once did the two even entertained the thought of sex…

Well, it was mainly because both of them weren't ready to go all the way, Tony with not being comfortable enough to have sex once again after the last time that ended with him falling pregnant and losing his baby, and Steve who is trying to get over his ex who left a bad taste in his life that still clouded the minds of the Rogers family, especially Sarah with her being overprotective of his family… nearly controlling sometimes… Tony thanked Steve for being a strong-willed and Winnie for taking no shit from Sarah as she kicked Sarah making the Alpha see reason and stop trying to ruin her son and grandson's lives by being controlling.

But on another note, a vacation sounds great, maybe they could go to Malibu, Tony was sure that Peter and Steve will love spending a little time near the beach and enjoying themselves, and Tony can't lie to himself about wanting to see Steve in swimming trunks with all of his muscles on display, a thought always made Tony fan himself, being a soldier did wonder on Steve's physics.

Tony hummed to himself happily as he parked in the tower's underground parking lot, collecting his suitcase and then pause when he saw a colorful book in the backseat, that made Tony shake his head and smile a little pulling the comic book toward him and start flipping through the pages smiling when he saw that it was a Spider-Man comic, already knowing that it was Peter who forgot it in his car.

Though Tony remembered that Steve told him about the characters in the book being real friends of his, the Alpha always uses his friends' names in his comic books, look at Captain America, Tony laughed when the character's name was Steven Rogers, something that the Omega always teased the Alpha about, Tony grinned as he went through the comic, wanting to know which of Steve's friends the Alpha used in his comic this time, having not read the comics since he wasn't that interested in it, but knowing that Peter was the main character, considering that the pup told him about Steve drawing that comic for him as a birthday present.

_Peter Parker…_

_May Parker…_

_Ben Parker…_

Two of three names that made the smile fall from the Omega's face, his eyes widen as he rushed to read throw the comic, face becoming pale as he looked at the perfect replica of the photos he saw a year and a half ago… the comic book fell from Tony's hands but the Omega didn't pay it any mind, the only thing he could do was stare at his hands with shocked wide eyes…

_The drawing in the comic mocked him…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, but well…
> 
> Oh, no! The drama is about to start! And Tony and Steve are together!
> 
> The angst…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, sadness, heartbreak, angst, crying, maybe a little fluff? Tony crying his eyes out while Steve being a protective AF! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Tony gazed at the house in front of him, not getting out of the car, blinking his eyes in tiredness as his breath hitched now and then as he tried to calm himself down, not wanting a repeat of the meltdown that happened this morning in the Stark tower's underground garage. A hitched sob get stuck in Tony's throat, as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve not wanting his tears to fall again, trying to get his shit together lest he starts screaming because there was no way… no way…

It was just a stupid comic, Tony shouldn't get worked up because the names he read where the same names that were the reason for his life being destroyed like this, and Tony, he was tired, so, so tired of always getting his hopes up, only for them to dash away not a few seconds down the road.

Tony took a deep breath as he looked at his house… the house that he brought so that he will start a new life with his baby, only for him to lose the child long before he was able to hold him in his arms. The Omega closed his eyes tightly and leaned on the wheel, taking deep breaths before the urge to scream became stronger.

Tony sniffed a little as he turned his face to the review mirror, trying to tidy himself as best as he can, pasting a happy smile on his face as he opened the car's door and get out, walking toward the front door to his house, putting on a fake cheer, in hope of being able to fool the Alpha and the pup inside of his house…

Tony did so well this year; he was able to make a little family for himself with an understanding and loving Alpha, and an amazing pup, who considered Tony as a parent to him, so why will Tony destroy all of that just because he saw some freakish comic that might as well have been coincident?

"I'm back!" Tony called out as he closed the door behind him, the sound of Peter squealing in delight as he ran toward the Omega made Tony smile and lower himself to the ground, holding the pup tightly in his embrace when the boy was within his arms reach, which caused the boy to purr happily and snuggle into Tony's neck, letting out a purr in delight, which made the weight on Tony's back vanish. "How was your day, bambino?" Tony asked as he had to force himself to let go of Peter and stand up, smiling at the pup when the boy starts chattering immediately about his day as he pulled Tony toward the dining room.

"And then Papa took me to meet Harley! And you won't believe it, Tony, but Harley actually laughed at one of Papa's jokes! He never laughs, because he is always sad, but Papa, made him smile!" Peter jumped happily up and down, which made the Omega hum along with the babe, his fake smile widens a little, becoming a little genuine at the end.

"Is that so?" Tony asked which made Peter nod his head with a happy grin on his face making Tony smile a little at that, turning his face toward his Alpha when he entered the kitchen and saw the Alpha cooking dinner.

"Hello sweetheart, how was work?" Steve asked as he turned toward the Omega with a soft smile, which made the Omega give a wobbly smile and walk toward the Alpha, hugging him from behind tightly, which made the Alpha pause a little in his steering. "Love, did something happen?" Steve asked in a gentle voice, words only meant for Tony to hear, making the Omega take a shuddered breath.

_Yes_… Tony wanted to say, million other sentences trapped behind his lips waiting to be let out, words of pleas, to beg the Alpha in front of him to tell him that his baby was alive, that he wasn't dead like everyone always ended up saying, words of hate and rage, at how cruel the world was to take his only babe away from the safe heaven that Tony provided, words of betrayal, for how his father was so weak that he let Stane manipulate him how he wanted, how no matter what good intentions the Alpha had for his son, he always goes at it the wrong way, how it had been a year and a half since the Alpha gave up on being able to mend his relationship with Tony, and end up running away to Malibu to deal with his heartbreak there, not calling Tony anymore after being rejected by him again and again…

Tony wanted to say so many words to lessen the heartache, but not even one word left his mouth, getting trapped between his lips as soon as he opened them, so Tony did the only thing he can do, he just smiled at the Alpha and tipped toe so he can kiss his cheek. "A rough day at work…" Tony breathed out which made Steve frown but nodded his head, turning around to kiss Tony's forehead before returning to prepare the dinner.

Tony tried to lose himself in dinner, trying to smile and give his input now and then, listening to Peter's chatters as he jumped in his chair, feeding his shirt more that he fed himself, which made the Omega give a pained smile that he had to hide behind his glass as he gazed at the pup, wiping his face clean with his handkerchief when they were done with dinner.

Tony took the mission of washing the dishes, taking in the chance to ask the question that was burning in his mind since the start, considering that Peter was already in the living room watching TV and Steve sitting in his chair sipping tea, this was his only chance. "I read your comic… the Spider-Man one…" Tony started, and he could feel Steve's eyes on the back of his head, which made him swallow at that.

"Oh, what do you think? Did you like it?" Steve asked as he put his cup down and gaze at Tony, feeling uneasy with how the Omega was acting all evening, wondering what happened to his lover to make him act like that, hoping that he can help in any way he can.

"Yes, it's great." Tony hummed at that nodding his head as he turned toward Steve with a smile pasted on his lips. "Though I couldn't help but wonder, who are the Parkers? I never met them before, and I practically met every one of your friends, even that scary Natasha, which by the way I am still angry at her for arresting me, even if she was an undercover FBI." Tony rambled hoping that his words will distract the Alpha from his real goal.

Steve though, looked at Tony for a long time, making the Omega a little nervous but then the Alpha gave him a sad smile. "They got into a car accident nine and a half years ago, the only survivor is May, but she is in a coma to this day." Steve said which made Tony hold himself from taking a deep inhale, shock freezing him in his place.

"Oh…" Tony ended up saying shakily as he turned around and returned to his task of washing the dished, lips trembling and his eyes becoming glassy because it can't be… how is that even…? Does that mean…? Million other questions swam into Tony's mind as he tried to stop his hands from shaking…

_He was unaware of sad eyes following him_…

* * *

The next morning did nothing to ease Tony's nerves, nor the night before that when he couldn't even sleep well at all, but Tony was grateful that today was his day off, which meant that he will have the house to himself to think. Kissing Steve and Peter on the cheek while bedding them goodbye as they went to work and school felt somehow like it was the last time he will do it, which made Tony's heart hurt unbearably.

It ended with Tony sitting on the sofa, the TV was on, but Tony wasn't focusing on it, for him, it was just background noise, he was thinking deeply while biting his thumbnail, a habit that Tony thought he got rid of, but it seems that he was wrong, a scenario after a scenario entered his mind, and all of them left him shaking, doubtful, because every time he analyzed his surrounding, he became more and more certain that he was an idiot because how blind was he?

The more he thought about it the more that Tony realized that Peter… that he could be his… his son? Tony didn't know, it just doesn't make any sense, just like how it didn't make sense that Peter will get attached to him when he practically fears Omegas, just like it doesn't make any sense that Steve or anyone of his family and friends never talks about Steve's supposed mate, like whoever they were, they never existed.

Tony knew that he was desperate, but was he desperate enough to think that Steve has somehow saved his baby and raised him as his? Maybe, yes? Tony doesn't know, but he has to prove it to himself, he needed to prove it to himself… Steve wouldn't mind doing a parental test, would he? Just a small test to see if his baby was really alive and nothing more…

But what if Peter was really his baby? What will Tony do? As much as Tony fantasy about nothing changing between him and Steve, and that the two of them are going to stay together to raise Peter, he knows that deep down that was not true, that Steve won't forgive him for what he was going to do, that he will be angry, violated, that he will never trust Tony ever again… but he has to make sure…

"Tony! I'm home!" Peter called out happily as he entered the house, which made the Omega's heart nearly stop at that but he steeled himself and stood up from his place on the couch, walking toward where the pup was standing putting his back bag and jacket in the closet.

"Hey there, Pete…" Tony called out as he walked toward the pup hugging him tightly, which made the boy purr happily and snuggle into Tony's chest. It will be easy… Tony just has to pull a few strands of Peter's hair and then he will know, it was easy, he could even ask the pup and the boy will jump at the idea, thinking that it was nothing but a school project, it was so easy… but Tony found himself too frozen to even do it.

_What was the worst thing that could happen?_ Tony tried to argue with himself… _Steve doesn't have to know, he will understand if he did_… and Tony knew deep down that he was lying to himself, because if he did this... if he dared to do this without Steve's consent or the Alpha understanding what Tony was asking then it meant a broken trust… a broken trust that will never be back, just like how him and his father are handling the situation they were in, ignoring and hurting each other, refusing to just sit and talk because the trust was broken, it wasn't there anymore, and they couldn't mend it, it's hard to do so… Tony wondered if he went with this plan of his, would he be another dark history in the Rogers family, just like Steve's ex-mate, someone that they never talked about, but their action ran deep and fractured the family, will Peter return to his old thoughts, looking at every Omega he saw after Tony with distrust and fear? Will Steve look at every Omega like nothing but a potential betrayal and heartbreak? Will Tony prove Sarah right in her thoughts of never trusting an Omega? Will Tony be forgotten and not talked about like how everyone refused to talk about Steve's ex-mate?

Tony took a shuddered breath, pulling Peter tightly into his chest and kissing his head, his hand rubbing the boy's back, trying to calm himself more than calming the purring boy who was unsuspicious and trusting… trusting Tony to take care of him and stay with them, to never break Peter and his father's trust. Tony swallowed at that, kissing Peter's head once more before pulling away, a smile slowly painted itself on Tony's face as the Omega tried to stop it from wobbling and from the Omega breaking down and crying. "Why don't you get ready, Petey-pie, Lila and Copper are coming over today, and they are going to bring their puppy with them." Tony said which made the boy's eyes sparkle at that as he rushed toward his room with a happy giggle that escaped him, causing the Omega to give a pained smile…

_He can't break Steve's trust… he can't_…

* * *

Steve returned early today, planning on cheering Tony a little, he knows that the Omega wasn't doing well, not since last night, not since he saw the comics, the comics that the Alpha tried so hard to keep out of the Omega's way, comics that he always told his son to put in his room, but as it seems, his son didn't always listen, it wasn't that Steve didn't want the Omega to see his work, he knows that the names he used for his comic will make the Omega go crazy, probably do something rush too, that may as well have been part of the reason why he decided to return home earlier today, with a heavy heart, his mind was running around in circles, wondering what the Omega will do, wondering if he would…

When Steve returned home, he has to blink when he saw Tony sitting on the stairs that led to the house's front door, gazing at the distance without seeming to see anything, which made the Alpha walk and sit beside the Omega, waiting for the younger male to talk, to do something, anything.

It was fifteen minutes later that the Omega finally moved, giving Steve the pictures that were in his hand. "My son…" The Omega ended up whispering when Steve took the photos and start going through them, giving a sad smile at the boy he saw. "Did you know?" Tony finally asked, voice cracking and vanishing, which made the Alpha close his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Yes…" Steve ended up saying, which made the Omega, let out a hitched breath, and Steve hated himself, especially when he saw the unshed tears in the Omega's eyes, he can see Tony opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something but he can't, like words refuse to leave him.

"You knew from the start?" Tony sniffed when Steve nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tony breathed out, watching as Steve turned to his bag and get out a small card, making the Omega 'oh' at that and take the card, already knowing what was inside, and he shouldn't really be surprised, after all, Bucky did tell him that they have a friend named Sam in social services who went to DC last year, he should have put two and two together.

"How can I? When every time he was brought up, you always ended up crying… I knew you tried to hide it so hard, Tony, from Peter and me, but I knew, and I didn't want to raise your hope when he was already dead…" That caused Tony to choke and a whine left him, his breath hitching in his chest when Steve's gentle hand wiped the next tear that rolled down his face. "I was there… when May and Ben brought the baby home… Ben was a friend of mine; we served together in the army." Steve said which made Tony's lips wobbly at that, and God, how much Tony hated how weak he was. "My ex was pregnant with Peter at that time, but I had to stay with Ben and May for a while… considering that I was the only one who knew how to handle taking care of an asthmatic child." Steve said, causing a sob to leave Tony which made the Alpha turn to the younger man and pull him in his embrace, letting out a grateful sigh when the Omega didn't push him away.

"Tell me about him… please…" Tony whispered harshly as he hides in Steve's chest, shaking uncontrollably as the Alpha croon while rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

"He was beautiful…" Steve said which made Tony close his eyes tightly at that and fists Steve's shirt tightly, trying to stop his shaking. "An energetic little fella couldn't stay still no matter how much May and Ben begged him to." That got a laugh from Tony as he tried to hold into his sobs. "He was the smartest boy I ever saw… at that time, I wished to have a little boy just like him, and my wish seemed to be granted because I was blessed with Peter." That made Tony closes his eyes tightly, a few stray tears leaving him.

"I am so tired Steve…" Tony's voice cracked as he said those words, causing Steve to hold him as tightly as he can without hurting the Omega, hoping to be able to comfort his lover. "I am so tired of always getting my hopes up, why can't I just believe that he is dead? Why can't I move on and forget about him? Ten years have passed Steve, and I want to move on, I don't want to remember him… sometimes I wished I never had him, or that he actually died when the car hit me that day… and in the end, I wake up hating myself even more for thinking about that…" Tony gives a moan of pain as he hides his face in Steve's neck, tears start trickling down his face, but the Omega didn't care about them, he was in too much pain to care about the humiliation of him crying in the street.

Steve took a shuddered breath at that as he brought Tony tightly toward his chest, kissing his head as he starts rocking the Omega trying to calm him down, crooning to him, until the Omega stopped crying, but he was still clutching Steve's shirt in his own hands. "I can't say I know what you feel like Tony… but I can say I went through something similar once upon a time… thank you… for not breaking my trust." Tony heard the Alpha whisper quietly, so quietly that Tony was sure those words were not meant to be heard, but the Omega heard them anyway and he nodded his head, taking deep breaths, breathing in his lover's scent, calming himself down even farther…

The sound of children screaming and something crashing inside of the house, made both Tony and Steve jump and the two of them rushed inside with hearts pounding loudly in their chests as fear took a grip of them, when they reached the room that the crashing sound came from, the only room that Tony never let Steve nor Peter go inside or come near, Steve can see how Tony's face pale and how he froze in his place before walking on wobbly legs toward the door and push it open.

Steve's eyes widen as they took in the room, his mouth opened a little, and an 'Oh' sound escaped him as he took the room in, taking in the few ripped stuffed toys, the fallen crib, the dirty smudges on the floor, and Steve could see that Tony was breaking, especially when his eyes fell on the three children that were holding into the excited and dirty puppy that was parking happily as he was chowing on a blue blanky.

Steve didn't know what to do; he can see perfectly that Tony was breaking as his eyes took in the destroyed room, tears gathering in his eyes as his hands start shaking. "Tony… I… I'm sorry…" Peter whispered as he looked at Tony whose wide eyes were filling with tears, his breath hitching when he saw Tony's breath speeding up as the Omega opened and closed his mouth, not being able to say a word, which caused the Omega to let his tears fall.

Seeing the Omega cry, was what snapped Steve out of his shock as he turned to the children with angry look, causing them to cower in fear. "Lila, Copper, please take Lucky and go to your house… I will talk with your parents later…" Steve said through gritted teeth which made the kids take their dog and rush out of the room, and as much as the Alpha knows it was wrong of him to act like that, he couldn't help it, especially when Tony starts sobbing as he took in the chowed out blanky that was dropped on the floor by the surprised puppy. "Peter… go into your room…" Steve said when the small boy starts shaking when he saw the Omega curl on himself on the floor while hugging the blanky.

"I… I didn't m-mean it, Papa! The room was open, and… and…" The boy's voice left him as he heard another sob leaving the Omega, making the boy's lips wobbly at that, as he starts sniffling, begging his father to understand.

"Please, go to your room…" Steve breathed out as he tried to calm himself, not wanted to do something that he will regret later and it seems that the pup understood how big the situation was, as he rushed out of the room, running toward his and slamming the door shut, leaving the adults alone in the ruined room.

Steve took a deep breath as he looked around the place, swallowing when it finally hit him why this room was the only forbidden one in the whole house… a room that held so many promises and heartache… Steve went to Tony, touching the Omega's back gently which only caused the Omega's sobs to become louder, hiding his face in his knees, and Steve knowing the Omega he knows that there was no moving him.

So Steve sat beside the Omega pulling him in his arms once more, waiting for the Omega to cry himself to sleep, and when the Omega passed out, Steve carried the young man their bed, letting him sleep while holding into the blanky with all of his strength, Steve's eyes becoming sad when they felt on the letters sewn into the blanky…

H.S.

* * *

When Steve finally finished cleaning the nursery and calling Clint to tell him what happened today, he went to the pup's room, knocking on the door before opening it, letting out a sad sigh when he saw his son laying on his stomach on the bed, small sobs leaving him now and then as he held into his pillow with all of his strength. Steve closed his eyes tightly before he entered the room, going toward his son and sitting on the bed, letting out a pained noise when his son flinch at that and curled on himself, causing the Alpha to croon softly while rubbing the pup's back.

"Why did you do it, Peter? You know you are not allowed inside of that room… no one is, so why?" Steve asked gently, causing the boy to sniffle at that and hide his face into his pillow taking big breaths, which made Steve sigh and picked up the boy, sitting him in his lap, wiping the boy's tears, which ended up with the pup's breath hitching now and then.

"I… d-didn't, mean it, Papa!" Peter sniffed as he tried to wipe his nose with his sleeve, only to be stopped by Steve who took a tissue from the bedside table and wipes the boy's nose. "T-the room wasn't locked… Lila and Copper… they wanted to see the room, I told them, no, but they said that Tony used to let them in that room when they were little, and then… and then the puppy ran inside and we couldn't stop it! I'm sorry!" Peter let out a few sobs as he hides his face in his father's chest, which made the man give a tired sigh at that.

"That is no excuse, Peter… you made Tony very sad, do you understand?" Steve chided the boy, causing him to whimper at that and his breath started to hitch even more. "And Lila and Copper should know better, especially that they are older than you by three years… you three are grounded for a month, do you understand why Peter?" Steve asked the boy gently which made the small boy nod his head.

"Is Tony OK now?" Peter asked in a small voice which made Steve give a tired sigh at that and hold his son tightly as he rocked him gently.

"I don't know, Pete, but he is Iron Man, remember? He will get better…" Steve whispered making the pup sniffle at that and hides his face in Steve's chest…

_The Alpha hoped will all of his heart that the Omega will get better_…

* * *

When Steve entered his and Tony's room, he saw that the Omega was still lying on the bed, but he was awake, looking at the wall with a tired look in his eyes. "You weren't harsh on him, were you?" The Omega asked causing the Alpha to shake his head, making the Omega sigh in relief and whisper in a low voice. "Good…" While returning his gaze to the wall causing the Alpha to sigh at that, and head toward the bed, lying behind the Omega and pull him in his embrace which made the Omega shudder a little before he relaxed.

"I'm sorry…" Steve whispered as he kissed the back of Tony's neck, causing the Omega to hum at that and look forward with empty eyes, which made the Alpha press his lips tightly together, kissing Tony's cheek this time, tasting the salty tears, which dried up on Tony's face, which made the Alpha give a shaky sigh.

"It wasn't your fault… I should have got rid of that room for a long time now… maybe this is for the best." Tony breathed out as he turned around in Steve's arms hiding his face in the Alpha's neck, breathing in the man comforting scent. "Where is Peter?" Tony asked, already planning how to apologize for scaring the pup, the boy probably felt bad about what happened in the room.

"Sleeping, he tired himself from how much he cried… maybe the two of you should rest so that tomorrow you will have clear minds to be able to talk to each other." Steve whispered which made the younger man nod then pause a little.

"How did he die?" Tony whispered, already expecting the same answer that he was told for years and years now, the Omega didn't know why he was even trying when he knows that he will hear nothing new about the story.

"It was Peter's birthday…" Steve murmurs, which made Tony, blink. "My ex-mate went into labor so I took her to the hospital… I was there only an hour before May called me… she was hysterical, she was crying and screaming, I couldn't understand anything from her words, just that someone broke in and stole something… something important… I remember hearing the baby wailing in the background, and it was so different… like he was choking, or he was having one of his asthma attacks, I still wonder to this day why May didn't rush toward the baby… then… then I heard the sound of a car's screeching, followed by screams when I arrived at the scene, the police told me that Ben and the baby died, but May… May was still alive, but she hit her head so hard they don't know how severe the head injury was until they check it in the hospital… sometimes, I still wonder what was so important they allowed this to happen?" Steve whispered, already feeling Tony shaking in his arms, so he did the only thing he could do and hugged the Omega tightly…

_He didn't mention the tears that soaked his neck…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> The angst! My heart hurts!
> 
> Poor Tony! I'm so sorry baby!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, sadness, heartbreak, crying, fluff, and Steve being protective AF! And who knows what? All reviews are appreciated. This chapter was beta by the amazing 'neutronkid' on Discord! Come join us on 'Put On The Suit (18+) it's an amazing and welcoming community!

The next time Tony woke up, he felt tired and drained, he felt like the world was against him, like any minute now he was going to fall apart and there will be no one to catch him, he was tired, he was so, so tired, always getting his hopes up only for them to be dashed when they are not even fully developed. Today when Tony woke up with Steve holding him tightly in his arms, hiding him away from the cruel world, Tony made an oath to himself, a promise that he will forget all about the child that destroyed his life, an oath that no matter how much everyone told him about his child that died, Tony wouldn't care about what he heard, he wouldn't get his hopes up, he will completely forget about that wretched parasite that destroyed his already fragile life.

Tony's eyes should stay on the future, they should stay on Steve, the loving and caring Alpha who always stood by his side even when he didn't need to stay with a broken and useless Omega who always runs and leaves him at the mention of a dead pup. His eyes should stay on Peter, the sweet child who always looked up to him, holding into Tony tightly and not letting go, because for the small pup Tony is the only family he needed besides his father and grandmother.

This… this was enough for Tony, the love of these two people should be enough, they were his family, they gave Tony their all, so it was in their right that Tony gave them his all too. It was in their right that Tony gave them the same attention and love he gave to that wretched devil who killed Tony over and over again until there was nothing left of him even to the vultures.

Waking up Tony realized that there was still a bit time left before it was dawn, which made everything perfect for the Omega, perfect to start with the plan he thought of. The Omega stretched as he sat on the bed, gently removing his Alpha's protective hands away, kissing the Alpha on the cheek and smiling when he felt the beard tickle his lips, a pleasure that Tony only stayed for a few seconds to enjoy before he was up.

The first thing the Omega did was checking on the small pup, frowning when he saw the child holding the toy the Omega gave to him tightly, the dried tears on the baby's face made Tony hate himself, made him feel like he was scum for making the sweet child cry when the pup wanted nothing but happiness for Tony, the Omega kissed the boy's forehead gently, covering him when he saw that the blanket was about to fall off of the bed.

The next thing the Omega did was going to that room, that disgusting room that fueled on Tony's nightmares and hopes. Tony held back the loud snarl when his eyes took the room with wild eyes, growling as he took in the toys and crib and other necessities to every baby's room that were there. As fast as he could Tony went to the kitchen, taking trash bags and then returned to the room, shoving all the toys inside the trash bags, followed by baby clothes and other things that he could fit in the trash bags.

"What are you doing, Tony?" Steve's tired voice made the Omega stop what he was doing and he turned to the Alpha who was standing in the doorway, looking at the bare room with wide eyes like he couldn't believe what Tony was doing, which made the Omega close his eyes tightly and return to what he was planning to do.

"Moving on…" Tony finally said as he starts shoving a few stray toys he forgot about, trying not to cry when Steve came up behind him and put a gentle arm around him. "Steve… please…" The Omega begged, hoping that the Alpha would realize what he was doing to him just by holding him in his arms tightly.

"This is not moving on, sweetheart…" Steve whispered as he kissed the back of the Omega's head, making tears that Tony tried to hold in, to trickle down his face as he shook his head, which only succeeded in making the Alpha shush him gently. "Baby, this is running away! Trying to destroy the last link you had with your baby, just so that you will forget him, this is not you, Tony, this is not you, sweetheart." A sob left Tony at that as he tried to control his breathing, trying to stop crying.

"Then what am I supposed to do Steve? Tell me what am I supposed to do when every time I pass this room I remember nothing but the pain that… that baby caused me! What am I supposed to do?" Tony begged the Alpha, hoping that Steve knows what to do, that the Alpha will give him directions, that Steve will tell him how to make this pain in his chest stop!

"Baby…" Steve sighed as he held the Omega tightly, pulling him away from the room, away from the place that seems to break his Omega's spirit every time he walked inside, he made sure to close the door behind them and lock it, not wanting the Omega to return to the room later, he hid the key in his pocket. "I can't tell you how to move on, I can't tell you what to do, you can't really recover unless you take the first step for that." Steve explained to the Omega gently which got him a growl in return.

"And what the fuck do you think I have been doing for the past ten years?" Tony snapped, but he made sure that his voice was quiet as to not wake the poor pup sleeping in the next room, his words made Steve give him a sad knowing smile, and for a second Tony hated him for daring to smile like this.

"For you and other people out there, you may seem like you have recovered, but to us broken people on the inside, we knew that no matter how much we try we never really recover, that there will always be a scar deep down that refuses to be healed." Steve chided the Omega gently as he caressed his right cheek, wiping the tears that started falling on the Omega's face. "It's just like how you never forgave your father, just like how you refused to touch any baby you came in contact with. The only children you interact with are children older than two years, and Baby, this is not healthy, killing yourself like this." Steve pulled the Omega in his embrace when the Omega started shaking uncontrollably and Steve hated himself for making his lover cry.

"I'm so tired, Steve, so, so tired…" Tony whispered tiredly, hiding his face in the Alpha's neck, shivering when the Alpha kissed his forehead, causing him to let out a shaky sigh as he let the Alpha's comforting scent surround him, his muscle relaxing in the Alpha's embrace.

"Everything will turn out alright, sweetheart." Steve whispered as he kissed the Omega's tear-stained cheek, lowering himself to hold the Omega bridal style which only made Tony hold into Steve tightly, wishing that the Alpha would take him away from here. It was only a few seconds later that tiredness washed over the Omega's body and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore…

_He was so tired…_

* * *

The next time Tony woke up, he groaned at how his head felt fuzzy and how his mouth felt like he stuffed cotton inside, when Tony opened his eyes, his heart gave a painful pang when he saw Peter snuggling into him while trying to stay quiet lest he woke up the Omega, which made Tony close his eyes tightly and pull Peter in his embrace making the small boy let out a squeak whilst he snuggled into the younger man's chest, taking comfort from Tony.

"I'm sorry Tony…" Peter mumbled as he hides his face in Tony's breast, which made the Omega let loose a shuddered breath, kissing the boy's forehead a few times, trying to regain his composure to answer the boy and hoping that he wouldn't make Peter cry.

"It's OK, little bambino, everything is fine, no harm is done." Tony told the small baby gently, which got him a sniff from the kid as he shook his head, trying to stop himself from letting out a small sob, but he did end up letting sniffles out now and then causing Tony to kiss the boy's forehead once more.

"Am still sorry… made you cry, and… and broke the rules." The baby whispered his words, like saying them out loud would be a crime, which was something the Omega never wanted the pup to feel like, so he sat up and pulled the pup in his embrace, smiling at Peter when the boy raised his head to gaze at the Omega.

"Oh no bambino, no, it wasn't your fault, I should have told you why you are not allowed in the room, it's not your fault Peter." Tony cuddled the boy close to his chest which got him a small sniff and a nod from the boy, the teary eyes broke Tony, for the Omega never ever wanted to see the baby in his arms with such a sad look, he never wanted to see the pain and doubt on his face. "Tell you what, bambino, why don't we go to the zoo today? Me, you, and your Papa? I am sure the three of us will enjoy our day off, we can even eat out today." Tony put on a false cheer as he said those words, he wanted nothing but to hide in his room in his bed today but seeing his Peter look so crushed was the only thing that shook the Omega out of his pity party. The boy was his, as much as the baby in his belly was, and Tony will not accept making the child sad at any cause.

"But… but you have work today… and Papa said I'm grounded…" Peter mumbled which made Tony's lips twitch down before they twitch up in a smile, sitting instead of lying and pulling the boy in his embrace, making the boy look up at him with wide brown eyes, and Tony couldn't help himself from kissing the boy's forehead.

"I called work today, so I have a day off." Tony explained which made the boy's eyes widen a little at that. "And you forgot something baby, Papa can't punish you without me, so technically you are not grounded yet, do you know why?" Tony questioned with a grin stretching his face, causing the small pup to let out a smile of his own.

"Because you are Iron Man…" Peter beamed as he said those words, and Tony, he felt like he was melting from the cuteness and the innocent look that Peter was sending him, the Omega could do nothing but chuckle happily at this words kissing Peter on his cheek while nodding his head.

_He was Iron Man…_

* * *

"There you are." Steve breathed as he pulled his Omega to his chest, causing Tony to lean on him before turning in his arms and hide his face in the Alpha's chest, taking in a big breath only to calm down when Steve start scenting him as much as Tony hated being thought of as a stereotypical Omega who could only calm himself at the presence of his Alpha, these past few days were hell on him, and the only person who was able to calm him down enough was the blond Alpha, who was supportive and loving this whole time, and Tony was so grateful for him because he didn't even know what he would do if he didn't have Steve beside him.

"Hey… what is it Handsome? Can't stay away from me the whole day?" Tony cheekily responded which caused the Alpha to let out a hearty laugh, a voice that nearly made the Omega melt as he let out a sigh and gaze at the man who was looking at him like he hung the moon.

"I… I brought you something…" Steve said, his happiness shifted into nervousness, which made the Omega's heart pound in his chest, part intrigue and another part scared, wondering what was the reason that turned his Alpha into this nervous mess. Steve though only pulled him to the sofa, and pulled Tony in his arms making the Omega shift until he was sitting sideways in the Alpha's embrace gazing at the man with big eyes waiting to see what was going to take place. "Here…" Steve murmured as he gave a covered book to the Omega, something that caused the Omega to raise his eyebrow at that.

"Oh? What did you bring me, Steve?" Tony asked as he took the book, smiling at the Alpha when he ripped the papers to show the book inside, thinking that it was nothing but the manuscript of Steve's next comic and that the man wanted Tony to see it, but when the decorating papers were all gone, Tony froze in his place when he saw that he was holding an album in his hands.

"I noticed that you didn't have many pictures of the baby." Steve whispered, and that made Tony shake in his place, and for his eyes to turn glossy with tears that refused to fall, he opened the album while holding his breath, only to let out a shaky sigh when the first picture his eyes fell on was of his baby in the hospital closed, being held by a man and a woman. "Those are Ben and May…" Steve explained, but Tony didn't pay it much attention as his hands traced the baby that the two of them were holding, his eyes never left the sleeping form, even when they clouded up with tears.

Tony flipped through the album, letting out a laugh when his eyes fell on the picture of Steve holding the small pup in his arms, looking so panicked, like he was afraid of hurting the baby, and it was so funny to see how a huge Alpha like Steve, was carrying the small (too small) baby in his arms, carefully, like he was going to break him any moment now.

"This was the first time I held him." Steve explained which caused Tony to nod his head and sniff, wiping his tears as he gazed at the picture, taking in the difference, how Steve didn't have any beard at that time, how handsome and young he looked when he shaved, so different then he looks right now, but to be honest Tony preferred his newer version over the picture he saw. "I was scared that day when May put the baby in my arms, thought I was going to drop him, was shaking all the while, but the baby didn't wake up even with all my stuttering." Tony chuckled wetly at that as he flipped to another page, and another… and another… smiling happily when he saw his pup, being grateful that he has so many pictures for him now, and not only the nine ones he spent two years gazing at them with pain.

"What's… what's his name?" Tony finally dared to ask, shaking in his place, wondering what kind of name that the Parkers choose for his baby, did they think about the name for a whole year like Tony? Going from baby book to baby book, walking nervously in his place as he wonders what kind of name his pup would like? Did they hold the babe gently in their arms as they whispered his name for him? Just like Tony always imagined doing.

Steve smiled at the Omega, lowering himself to whisper the name in Tony's ear, which caused the Omega's eyes to widen and for him to let out a happy sob, throwing himself in Steve's arms as he shook, his tears that he desperately held into start sliding down his face, but he took comfort in the way his Alpha held him in his arms and start rocking him gently. "You are an amazing Mom, Tony, never think otherwise." Steve whispered in the Omega's ears getting a choked sob from the said Omega as he nodded his head, it was a few minutes later that Tony returned to the album, drying his tears as he starts going through the pictures.

"Who is this woman?" Tony asked when he reached the picture of a strange woman standing near his pup while gazing at the baby with wonder, looking closely to the picture Tony saw that the woman was pregnant but her belly was hidden by the clothes she wore, his question made Steve tense, and Tony knew who this woman was immediately, but before he waved his hand off to the Alpha, telling him it was alright, the Alpha answered him, surprising Tony.

"She was… she was my mate… Peggy Carter…" Tony returned his gaze to the picture taking in the woman's features, how she was looking so bored as if she had many different things she should do instead of staying here in this place, something that made Tony frown but he swallowed and asked the next question that burned through him ever since he knew Steve was married.

"What happened? What did she do that she turned out to be a taboo subject that no one talked about?" Tony finally dared to ask, causing the Alpha to shift in his place, mind going in circles as he tried to find the reason why the woman was hated by the Rogers.

Steve stayed silent like he was trying to regain his thoughts, and Tony was about to surrender and turn to the next picture but the Alpha finally spoke. "It wasn't what she did… but what she didn't do and tell…" Tony heard the big Alpha breathe as he hid his face in Tony's neck before he started talking. "We met when the two of us were in the army. We fell in love and then got married. I thought that everything was perfect, I really did… but the thing is she never told me she had major depression that she suffered through all of her life… nor she told anyone at all…" Steve's words seemed to vanish at that, which caused him to squeeze the arms that surrounded his midsection, hoping that Steve will take the hint that Tony was there for him. "She also had a bipolar disorder due to her depression… and after having Peter… it got worse." Tony closed his eyes at that as he tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths.

"She… she abused Peter?" Tony asked shakily, getting a nod from the man as he tried to regain himself, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself before he detached himself from Tony's neck, kissing the Omega's temple before clearing his throat to start the tale once again.

"When I was home, she was all smiling and happy, acting like nothing was wrong in the world… but it was when I was away that was the problem… she thought that I stopped loving her after having Peter… so she had to teach the boy a lesson… that was her excuse... she always knew how to get in someone's head… probably the reason I didn't find any suspicious bruising on Peter…" Tony shook at that, his lips wobbled at the thought of his Peter being abused like that, he opened his mouth to order the Alpha to stop but his words got stuck in his own throat. "I start getting suspicious when Peter started acting different, he started jumping and shaking every time I took him outside. So, one day I decided to come home early… I was thankful I did… because it seemed that day Peggy snapped… she snapped and I found her choking Peter in his room…" Steve shook as he said those words closing the album in Tony's hands.

"Oh, God…" Tony's voice cracked as he said those two words, hiding his face in the Alpha's chest, hiding the tears away from the man, and he was thankful that Steve didn't mention the wet spot that started growing on his shirt. He could already imagine how the four years old Peter might have been terrified, crying out and thrashing as he called out for Steve to save him.

"We got a divorce and I got a restraining order against her, told her I never wanted to see her again unless she got the treatment needed. Th- the last thing I heard about her was from her sister as she told me that Peggy started getting the therapy she needed…" Steve's voice was tired and drained as he said those words, hollow, and it made Tony close his eyes tightly and open them looking at the Alpha's eyes seeing the pain and guilt swimming in them.

"It wasn't your fault…" Tony whispered, getting a tired look from Steve as the Alpha shook his head and leaned his forehead on Tony, taking in the comfort from his Omega, something that Tony never denied anyone even when he was pained and broken, which was something that Steve always admired Tony for.

"It was Tony… it was… I didn't notice that my child was suffering until I found her ready to kill him; I was the reason that he feared Omegas, I was the reason he was hurt and scared and in pain… it was all on me." Steve's voice cracked and Tony tried to shush the Alpha as he held him tightly, kissing his forehead hoping to calm him down. That day Tony realized…

_Everything was a little broken on the insid_ _e_ _…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> We got to know a lot about Peter's mother!
> 
> And the angst is still here.
> 
> Dammit, the author is sleep-deprived.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains, cursing, fluffiest fluff, maybe a little crying, Peter is cute, and Steve being protective AF! And who knows what? All reviews are appreciated.

Tony hummed to himself as he tucked the clothes in the basket, dividing them into their designed places; it had been a few months since the conversation with Steve had taken place, months since the two of them became closer and closer every moment that took place, so close that Tony realized he couldn’t imagine his life without Steve and Peter in it anymore. Tony was so grateful to Steve and Peter, so thankful that they remained with him even knowing that he was damaged and there is no hope of getting better, even when Steve spent his days assuring Tony that things are going to be fine, he just have to wait and see.

Tony sang under his breath as he took Steve’s folded shirts, placing them in their place, ready to turn around until something strange caught his eyes. It wasn’t actually something significant, nor was it visible, it was just Steve’s leather jacket, even Tony didn’t recognize what the different thing that captured his eyes, after all, he saw that jacket over and over repeatedly, he even asked Steve to wear it for him a few times, because he loves the way his Alpha looked in it.

Tony pursed his lips, taking the jacket out of the hanger, staring at it with curiosity, pondering what captured his attention, thinking that it was nothing but his overactive mind playing with him; that was until he decided to search the pockets, assuming that Steve may have left behind something inside one of the pockets and that was the reason he was distracted.

Tony frown in bewilderment when his fingers brushed a small box; he took out the box slowly, wondering what it was, only for his heart to stutter when his sight settled on it, a flush taking over his face when he noted that the small box in his hand was a ring box. So many possibilities fleeted inside Tony’s head, but all of them pointed in one direction, one direction that turned Tony’s face into a crimson mess.

Tony examined the box in royal blue color, nibbling at his lower lip, wondering if he should open the box; after all, it was his, right? It was an engagement ring, right? Steve was going to ask him, right? Or maybe Tony was overthinking things again, and this box was nothing but a gift from either Steve’s editor or one of his fans, or maybe it was Bucky who gave Steve the box, in hope of protecting it from his mother, which actually is more possible with how insane Winnie was about Bucky settling down.

Tony frowned at the box, wishing that it will open by itself and declare to him what was hiding inside; after all, it was not fair that his heart was pounding like mad, and his face to burn with embarrassment, not to overlook the hope growing inside of him accompanied by the joy that nearly drove him to squeal like a schoolgirl. It will be an absolutely let down and painful if he was feeling all of that only to discover that either the box was not for him or that it contains something else.

“Tony, did you see my… oh…” Steve’s voice nearly made Tony jump from his place, shifting to Steve, Tony almost felt guilty at the panic look he caused on the Alpha’s face, as much as Tony wanted to say something to ease the mood, his words got stuck inside of his mouth, and he attempted to say something, struggling to overlook how both he and Steve shifted in their places.

“So…” Tony started first, resolving to break the silence that took over the place, trying to stop from squirming when Steve’s eyes fell on him, embarrassment coloring his Irish complex red. “Is it for me?” Tony decided to respond to appear none challenged, which missed the mark by a mile, considering like Steve, his face was cherry red.

“I… I… planned for you to find out… in a more romantic kind of sitting.” Steve winced, crossing his arms and shifted restlessly, Tony thumped the box in thought, before he couldn’t take it anymore and let out a snicker that turned into a full laugh, ignoring how red Steve’s face became.

Opening the box with a large grin, Tony nearly let out a coo when his eyes landed on the ring; it was an elegant engagement ring with a blue sapphire in the middle, surrounded by smaller ones. “Well, aren’t you gonna but a ring on it?” Tony teased as he gazed at Steve with an eager look on his face, making a smile to flutter on Steve’s lips, a few moments later the Alpha walked toward him, standing in front of Tony gazing at his eyes before accepting the box from Tony.

Taking the ring, Steve’s eyes took in Tony who was struggling to hold his grin by biting his lower lip, which gave Steve the confidence to do what he was planning. “You know I planned a long speech preparing for this day for months now.” That earned him a lighthearted chuckle from Tony, for Tony never doubted that Steve actually prepared for this day for months, after all, Steve was the man with a plan. “But I think the most important question is. Will you marry me?” Steve asked with a hopeful face, making Tony smile and nod his head enthusiastically.

“Do you need to ask?” Tony replies cheekily, giving Steve his hand, his grin nearly splitting his face in two when Steve secured the ring around his ring finger. “Thank you for not kneeling, I don’t think I could have handled the anxiety of you doing that.” Tony joked, getting a chuckle from Steve. “You still didn’t kiss me, I’m waiting.” Steve laughed, pulling Tony tightly toward his body before kissing him; Tony let out a content sigh through his nose, pulling Steve toward him until there was not even a small space between them, kissing him over and over again…

_Both of them were left breathless…_

* * *

Tony would have liked to say that nothing between him and Steve had changed after the proposal, but in truth everything has; things that he used to do with Steve before that were normal to him caused him to flush, even if they were silly, kisses stole his breath, every kiss was like the first time they did it, leaving Tony breathless and wanting, and the most important for Tony was, being engaged to Steve cemented his relationship with Peter as a potential parent, though both Steve and Tony agreed to wait a little longer before telling Peter about the engagement, which was actually Tony’s idea, for he wanted to be sure that him and Steve will work 300% before breaking the news to Peter.

To be honest though, Tony can’t wait to marry Steve, and he was happy that the same sentiment was shared between his Alpha, which is probably why they agreed to hold the wedding in four months from now, maybe it was fast, some will say, and some will say they haven’t planned it at all, but the truth was, Steve and him just couldn’t wait anymore, the connection the two of them felt was too strong for it to be a fling and the was no uncertainty to cloud their relationship, the two of them knew that they wanted to spent the rest of their lives with each other.

Today Tony agreed that he was going to talk with Mrs. Rogers; Tony know that no matter what it looked like, Mrs. Rogers will be the first one to oppose his marriage with Steve, something that even now, the Omega didn’t know the reason for, and it hurt him, how Mrs. Rogers, the woman that once told Tony to call her ‘Sarah’ became cold to him, just because he was dating her son now.

“How can I help you, Mr. Stark?” Mrs. Rogers asked after she put the teacup in front of him, and the flash of pain took a grip of Tony for a second, he hating how the two of them went from the first name phase back to the Mr. and Mrs. Kind of phase, he missed the time when Sarah Rogers will care for him like one of her own, but he will never regret dating her son and getting to know Peter, even when it hurt to be at the end of the cold shoulder from a woman he admired.

“I wished to… inform you of something.” Tony responded with a hesitant smile, fretting when the woman's intense blue eyes landed on him, but Tony regain himself and give the woman a joyful grin. “Steve asked me to marry him, and I-“ Tony couldn’t even complete his speech, he was cut by the sound of breaking china, which caused him tense, when his gaze shifted to Sarah to see her eyes so wide and the teacup is broken on the floor.

“He did what!” The Alpha snarled, practically causing Tony to jump in fear, his body frozen in place as he gazed at Sarah waiting for what the woman will do. “Doesn't he ever learn? Did he even think about Peter before thinking about his knot? Does he want a repeat of what happened years ago? Is-“ Before Sarah can continue with her rant, Tony cut her with a snarl. He couldn’t believe that Sarah will say such a thing; he couldn’t even fathom how she insulted her only son just because he decided to move on; that is not her being protective of her son, that was her being controlling! And for what? Because Steve was in one failed relationship, it suddenly means that his sense of judgment was bad? What happened to Sarah? This was not the woman that Tony met and looked up to.

“Never, ever dare to insult my Alpha, ever again!” Tony hissed, causing Sarah’s eyes to narrow in his direction, a growl nearly leaving her lips at the insulting and disobeying tone, Tony used against her. “I don’t know what you have against me, Mrs. Rogers, and I don’t care if you hate me, but never insult Steve for something that wasn’t his fault, whatever Miss Peggy did, it is not justified that you turn all domineer and control Steve’s life just because of one failed relationship!” Tony growled, he can see how wide Sarah’s eyes became at the mention of that name.

“So you know…” Sarah scowled at Tony, her face darken by the second, as she tried to calm herself down, probably before she does something she will regret. “I’m doing nothing wrong; I’m trying to protect my family! I control my son’s life, you say? I’m protecting him from making the same mistake he did with that Carter woman! It wasn’t enough my son had to suffer because of her, but my grandson too! And you! You are nothing but a potential heartbreak and pain that will destroy my family once more after it took years to recover! You talk about me being a domineering and shit, but you are ignoring the fact that you are trying to replace your dead pup and your wayward mate with my family!” Sarah took a threatening step toward Tony, but the Omega didn’t move, standing in his place showing the Alpha that he wasn’t backing out, no matter how many barbs the older woman throws his ways, no matter how it hurt when she mentioned his dead child or how she implied that he was whoring himself to have him.

“Why you…” Tony growled trying to control himself before he attacked the woman, something that he was sure Sarah wouldn’t let it pass, if she didn’t make a scene in front of Steve if he did. “You say you are proud of Steve and Peter daily, but once they made a choice on their own you turn batshit crazy! What does that make you? A hypocrite person, that’s what! You are implying that I’m trying to replace my dead son with Peter, and that’s a low blow, even for you, because both Peter and Steve know about my son, just like how I know about Peggy; I was never the one that hides things from Steve, unlike someone who is trying desperately to control his life! You are treating Steve like he is just a small child while ignoring the fact that he is 36 years old man with his own life and a child of his own!” Tony ended up shouting causing the woman to back away a little, the shock painting her face before she hides it with a scowl. “This is not the Sarah Rogers I know; not the woman who always try to paint a happy smile on everyone’s face, not the woman who got out of her way to befriend me and treat me like a son, you are not the woman that Steve always smiles with pride at the mention of her, nor the woman that Peter adore! You, Ma’am, are nothing but a domineering bitch who tries desperately to control her son’s life refusing for him and his child to recover, always letting them live in fear.” A noise came from somewhere, but neither Tony nor Sarah paid any attention to it, both glaring at each other heatedly, trying to intimidate the other into submission. “You need to get a reality check before it is too late because one day Steve will realize what you are trying to do, and then surprise, surprise, he will realize that all this time, he was just dealing with another Peggy Carter.” That was what finally cracked Sarah, her eyes widen in shock as she took a step back in disbelieve; Tony doesn’t even feel proud of himself for what he did, for he never thought that a day like this will come, him lashing out at the woman he looked up to, a woman that both Steve and Peter adore. “Good day to you Ma’am I will escort myself out.” Tony gritted out before turning around ready to leave, only to pause when he noticed Winnie standing in the hallway with wide eyes.

As much as Tony wanted to explain everything to Winnie, he was too workedup to even react rationally, dealing with Sarah Rogers, was heartbreaking and painful, especially when he used to consider the woman as a family, but until she got her act together, Tony was left with nothing but trying to handle the collateral damage that was heading his way. With a nod of goodbye to Winnie, Tony marched out of the house, trying not to let the weight of the world dragging him down until he reached his house…

_He really missed his old relationship with Sarah…_

* * *

“Why look who finally decided to come!” Rhodey let out a happy laugh when he saw Tony walking inside the house holding presents, Megan and Jimmy each holding a leg of his hostage giggling every time Tony took a step forward, dragging them with him, the sight before them, made everyone laugh, Carol though, just huffed and called Jimmy back, causing the small boy to pout and let go of Tony’s leg, the two years old waddling to his mother.

“Hello to you too, honey bear, now come and help me before I decided that the floor is a good place for your birthday presents.” Tony called out, sending a mock glare toward the Alpha, trying to hide the laughter that wanted to get out, when Rhodey let out a yelp and rush toward his presents, afraid that Tony will go through his threat.

“Where are Steve and Peter, aren’t they coming?” Pepper asked after she stood up and hugged Tony tightly before letting go and pulling Megan from Tony’s leg, getting a grateful look from the Omega, who could finally walk freely without fear of hurting the children. “I don’t see them.” Pepper pouted causing Tony to let out a soft chuckle, everyone knows about Pepper’s puppy crush on Steve, something that everyone including Happy always teases her about.

“They couldn’t come, Steve is taking Peter to see his friend Sam in Chicago, so they are staying there for a few days, they asked me to come with them, but unfortunately I had honey bear’s birthday to attend.” Tony said in mock disappointment, putting his hand on his chest, letting out an annoyed sigh which caused everyone to chuckle.

The choked sound coming from Happy made everyone turn their gaze to the man who was gazing at Tony with wide eyes. “Tony… is that… is that an engagement ring?!” Happy finally squeaked, pointing to Tony’s hand that was on his chest, which made everyone in the room turn toward Tony so fast, that the Omega feared they are going to suffer whiplash.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, it’s an engagement ring! Did that mean…?” Pepper couldn’t even finish her question, but the shy look on Tony’s face answered the question burning in her mind, causing her to squeal so loudly and bring him in a tight hug that nearly wrangled out every breath he had in his body.

“What the hell Tony! How did Rogers propose and only now we knew about it, that’s an outrage!” Rhodey complained, but looking closely, Tony noticed the tears in his best friend's eyes, making him chuckle and let go of Pepper, only to go to Rhodey and pull him in a tight hug.

“Don’t be mad, honey bear, it was only a week since he proposed; we decided to gather you all in a party a week from now to inform you.” Tony smiled at his friends gently, heading to hug Carol before going to Happy, thankful that Rhodey decided on a small get together for his birthday, it meant that he will be able to tell his friends all he wanted without feeling embarrassed.

“So when is the wedding?” Carol asked with a huge grin after everyone took their seats, Tony smiled shyly at his friends’ excited faces, all were waiting to hear what Tony was about to say, the Omega so grateful for how supportive his friends were, even now when it was supposed to be Rhodey’s day.

“Four months from now.” He informed them, knowing that they had their doubts at how rushed all of this seems like, how it was only a year and a half in a relationship with a divorced Alpha who had a son, before deciding on marriage, but his friends ever the supportive, just joked about giving Steve the shovel talk, though, in Rhodey’s case, Tony knows that his best friend won’t rest until he gave Steve a piece of his mind. They spent the day catching up, joking, and celebrating, and when it was time to leave his friends objected, stating that Tony should stay in the Rhodes’ household, Tony didn’t even know how the small get together turned into a slumber party, but everyone was happy to sleep the night in the guest rooms.

Tony pressed his lips tightly, gazing at his phone screen with a completive look on his face, his eyes tracing the ten digits he knows by heart wondering if he really should call the person on the other line, as much as he didn’t want to, as much as he wanted to stay angry with that person, his meeting with Sarah early that week opened his eyes in a way, the conversation he had with Steve months ago made him realize, that all of this, was partly his fault as much as it was his father; after talking with Sarah Tony start thinking, that any day now he will wake up feeling that he could finally forgive his father, only to discover in the end that it was too late, that if only Tony let go of his resentment and pain he could have made things right again. Tony took a deep breath and opened his eyes, finally gathering the courage to press the call button.

_ **“You have reached Howard Stark’s voice mail; please leave a message after the sound of the whistel…”** _

Tony pursed his lips when the phone rang and rang and the only thing he was greeted by was the sound of the voice mail, but maybe that was better because Tony doesn’t even know what he would have said if he talked with Howard right now. “Hey, Dad… it’s me, Tony. I… I called to ask how you are, I know it had been two years but I… I wish we… I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Tony ended up saying, trying to stop his sniffing, taking a deep breath before returning to the phone once again. “New York is great; I’m doing good and I… I wanted you to know that I have met someone, his name is Steve… we are engaged, we are having the engagement party next week in our house, and I will really love if you could came…” Tony tried to stop his sob, talking with Howard even after two years of nothing still hurt, not only because he doesn’t know what to say and that there are so many things he wanted to say at once, but also because Tony left with nothing but the reminder that he was the one who shut his father down over and over again when the older man wanted nothing but to make things right. “I really missed you Dad, I know we had so many issues in the past but that we were able to overcome them in the end, I know it will take us a lot of time before we can go back to how we were before this time, but… can we try again, please? I don’t want to spent all of my life hating you for something that wasn’t your fault, I know I was angry and irrational, Steve helped me understand that; he is a good man Dad, I’m sure you two will get along when you meet…” Tony let out a tired laugh, wiping the tears that he didn’t notice until his hand made connect with them. “I hope I will see you this weekend, I miss you Dad, goodbye.” Tony hanged the phone, too tired to say anything else, already knowing that he shoved his foot in his mouth, and for a second Tony wondered if he was too late…

_Tony just has to wait for the engagement party to know the answer…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Again a short chapter, because I have no time and real life sucks…
> 
> Yay! Steve and Tony are engaged!
> 
> For everyone angry at me at the way Tony treated Sarah, don't, everyone should realize that what Peggy did to the Rogers family, had an everlasting effect that everyone still struggling with, Sarah was just good at hiding how it affected her, but hopefully Tony opened her eyes a little bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains… maybe cursing, fluffiest fluff, maybe a little sadness, Peter is cutest, and Steve being protective AF, and finally, things are looking up! And who knows what? All reviews are appreciated.

"Tony!" Peter's squeals as he ran toward him, which made Tony give a happy chuckle and kneel on the ground, pulling Peter in his embrace when Peter finally reached him, getting a giggle from the little boy as he cuddled him in his embrace giving him kisses all over his face, which caused Peter to let out happy noises, to inform Tony that he was happy, which made Tony's heart warm up and flutter in his chest.

"How is my baby doing?" Tony cooed as he stood up, Peter was still in his embrace, giggling happily when Tony struggled to pick him up, the boy was getting a little heavier, which do nothing but make Tony happier, because it meant he was healthy. "Don't worry big guy, I didn't forget about you." Tony grin as his gaze fell on Steve, the Alpha though only smiled as he shook his head, pulling Tony from his waist and kissing him on the cheek, causing Tony to flush feeling pleasant on the inside, Peter though continued to giggle but he starts poking Tony playfully on his pink cheek.

"We are fine, doll, though we missed you, I wish you could have come with us…" Steve murmured, giving Tony another kiss on the cheek his beard tickling Tony's face making the Omega shiver pleasantly, an annoying knowing grin was pasted Steve's face when he noticed what his action was doing, though, Tony won't mention it, for he was too busy questioning how the older man was looking more handsome today than usual, maybe it's because Tony didn't see him and Peter for three days, and that made Tony pout fiercely because Tony sure as hell missed his boys.

"I wish I could, but you know, I have honey bear's birthday, and not forget preparing for the… you know…" Tony pout when he saw Steve's grin widen even more at the bashful look Tony was sporting, the Omega didn't have it in himself to scold the Alpha, he is just so happy about today that Tony decided to let it slide this time, but it doesn't mean that Steve won't pay for it the next time, with kisses and foot-massage that is.

"Tony, Tony, look at this!" Peter said, finally getting bored with the adults talking and ignoring him and finally decided to butt in, which was cute, as Tony chuckle and turn his sight to the boy, only to see a cute chocolate brown bear with a red bow tied around its neck, Tony's lips twitched up before he gave the bear a kiss on the nose, which made Peter gasp in betrayal, followed a small throaty laugh that Steve let.

"You and me, buddy." Steve offered to Peter as he starts walking toward the car, leading Tony with him by the waist, though not before kissing his cheek once again, giving the bear a mocking glare, causing Peter to puff his chest in pride and for Tony to chuckle at his Alpha's actions.

"My, my, what's the occasion, Pete, finally deciding that your bear needs a company? I'm sure I would have bought him a new friend if you asked." Tony cooed softly, causing Peter to give a giggle. "Why don't you look at that, we reached the car!" Tony said with a grin, which caused Peter to pout, probably thinking that he will be put in the backseats with the seatbelt around him, something that he was right in thinking of.

Tony then went to help Steve putting their bags in the trunk, they didn't travel with heavy suitcases, but it seemed that they have bought all of Chicago with them when they returned to New York, which was sweet, Tony wondered if there was a present for him in there, it was only a matter of minutes before Steve and Tony were sitting in their seats, Steve was the one behind the wheel this time, something about Peter wanting to talk with Tony and him wanting to busy himself.

"It's for Harley." Peter peeped after Tony got in the car which made the Omega blink and turn in his seat to gaze at the small boy who was blushing, which caused Tony to hold into his giggles and coos at the thought of Peter having a crush on his BFF. "… He said his parents didn't celebrate his birthday so he doesn't have any birthday presents, that's why I wanted to surprise him…" Peter mumbled, his words causing Tony's smile to slip for a brief second before it was back.

"Is that so?" Tony murmured to himself, casting a glance at Steve who was looking at Peter with a small encouraging smile which made Tony relax as he turned to Peter. "When is Harley's birthday? We can take him to the funfair when the day comes, I'm sure he will love it." Tony gave Peter a cheeky grin, which got him a happy one from Peter who was jumping in his seat from excitement.

"Oh, I know! He said he was born on the 10th of January!" Peter grin hugging the bear tightly at the thought of giving it to his friend, ignoring the fact that his word froze Tony for a second, but the Omega just shook his head, he doesn't need to overthink things to add an additional heartbreak to the list, he doesn't need to jump into conclusions that will only break his heart.

"Two months from now, what do you think Steve?" Tony asked after turning to his Alpha, getting a soft smile from the man who was looking at him with soft eyes full of pride which made Tony flush, for he loves how his Alpha smile softly every time he looks at him like he was something precious, if Tony wasn't already in love with the Alpha, he would have fallen in love once more.

"I think it will be a good idea, maybe then Peter will stop writing poets about how amazing Harley is, and how smart he is, and how genius he is." Steve said in a playful voice, which caused Tony to hide his laughter behind his hand, especially when Peter shriek from embarrassment, telling his father that the two of them are enemies from now on, and that Captain America sucks and it totally meant Civil War is going to happen, which caused Tony to let lose it and laugh loudly his, which turned Peter's adorable wrath to him…

_He really loves his boys…_

* * *

"We should tell him, he needs to know before the others." Tony said three days later, which caused a smile to twitch on Steve's face as he sat on the couch and looked at Tony who was smiling; Steve knows what that meant, it meant that Tony was sure about staying with them forever, which caused the smile on Steve's face to get bigger until it nearly split his face, only to be mirrored by the one on Tony's face, as the Omega leaned down to kiss him on the lips, the two of them were in the living room, watching a science show that Tony goes on and on about; Peter was outside with Bucky, the two of them playing baseball with the neighbors' kids.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked after breaking the kiss, pulling Tony toward him, getting nothing but a cheeky smile from the Omega who then crawled in his lap and start kissing him once again, causing Steve to let out a happy sigh, nuzzling Tony's cheek after they broke the kiss.

"I'm sure, been thinking about it for a long time, Peter needs to know about the two of us before everyone else, he deserves it." Tony let out a pleasant sigh as he said those words, getting a soft smile from Steve who nodded his head, agreeing wholeheartedly with Tony. "I'm going to make dinner, his favorite; it will be easier to break the news to him with a full stomach." Tony said, giving Steve a kiss on the cheek before standing up, heading to the kitchen already planning on making dinner, probably timing it, so that when Peter returns home the dinner will be ready.

"Papa, Tony, I'm home!" Peter called in a cheerful voice out as he came inside the house, a huge grin on his face as he rushed toward the kitchen, which made both Tony and Steve give knowing smiles as they wait for the boy, it was only a few minutes before Peter rushed inside the kitchen with a happy grin. "Papa, Tony, you won't believe it! Uncle Bucky said that everyone gonna come to our house tomorrow, he said there will be a party! Can I invite Harley, please?" Peter hopped around the place, which caused Tony and Steve to gaze at each other for a second a happy smile taking over both of their faces.

Steve though, put the last dish on the dining table, going to his son and picking him up, giving Tony a wink before taking Peter with him outside of the house, which gained him a blink from the Omega followed by a knowing look, which informed Steve that Tony caught on the private conversation Steve plan to have with his boy, Steve knows that it is better if the news came out of his mouth before anyone even Tony.

Steve and Peter went to the front porch, Steve taking a seat on the stairs with Peter in his lap, which made the small boy look at him with confusion. "Peter, tell me honestly, do you like Tony?" Steve asked in a soft voice, knowing that his actions and words were probably confusing his boy, but he was hoping that Peter will understand.

"Of course, Papa, I love Tony." Peter answered looking at Steve with wide innocent eyes, probably wondering why Steve will ask him something like that, which made Steve's lips twitch up.

"So you don't mind me loving him too, right?" Steve pressed on a little, which only got him blink from the boy and a little pause before Peter shook his head and whispered 'It's good', which made Steve wonder if Peter knows what he is going to ask. "So, I am hoping that you wouldn't mind if I married Tony, if I do that then he will be your Mama, but only if you want…" Steve explained gently, becoming concerned when Peter did nothing but frown and look away like he was in deep thoughts. "You don't want me to marry Tony, is that it, Pete?" Steve asked, wondering why Peter will become quiet and still at the idea of Tony being his other parent when Peter himself love Tony to the moon and back.

"No! I-it's… it's not that." Peter said, a pout making its way on his lips, which caused Steve to tilt his head, wondering what his boy meant by his words. "I wanted to marry Tony, I like him more than you do… Wait what if I made Tony my bride? He can be your Mama!" Peter puffed his cheeks as he said those words the fire behind his eyes returned ten volts at that believe, and Steve doesn't even know if he should laugh out loud or scold his son, but in the end, it ends with his left eye twitching, even if his laugh was trapped behind his lips by the skin of his teeth.

"Brat, that's what you are…" Steve said as he starts tickling his son, which got him a squeal from the boy as giggles and laughter fell out of Peter's lips, Peter was desperately trying to get free from Steve's clutch that he wiggled like a fish out of water. "Think of it like this…" Steve stated after he let go of Peter, deciding to take a new approach to the matter, considering that his son thinks that it's within his right to marry Tony, something if the Omega heard about, no doubt he will find cute. "If I married Tony, making him my mate, and your Mama, he will belong to us." Steve explained, hoping that this approach will be better than the one before, if it doesn't work then that meant he will have to go to Tony for help, which the Omega won't let him live it down.

"Belong to us?" Peter asked after a little pause, his eyes wide eyes becoming bright at the thought of Tony being theirs, something that Steve caught, and he had to hide his smile because it seems that his son has a possessive strike like him.

"Yes, just yours and mine, no one else." Steve smiled as he said those words, which caused Peter's eyes to widen in delight, and for a small 'Oh' to leave him. "Why don't we go inside? I'm sure, that Tony will love to have your answer." Steve offer, getting a shy nod from Peter who took his hand when the two of them stood up, Steve doesn't even know what Tony will think of how bashful his son starts acting as, it was as if it was the first time he met Tony again.

Once inside, the two of them were greeted by a smiling Tony, who finished preparing the dining table, Peter let go of Steve's hand and walk toward Tony, shyly, and Steve knows deep down that Tony was trying to desperately make himself stop cooing at the cute picture his son was making. "What's running inside that big mind, Pete?" Tony asked as he kneeled to be at eye level with the small boy, which caused the baby to fidget a little before his face turned a little red.

"P-Papa told me… about you two getting married." Peter said shyly, causing Tony to smile and give Steve a fleeting glance before returning his gaze to Peter who was struggling to say his next words. "You c-can marry him... c-can I… can I call you M-Mama?" both of Steve and Tony's eyes widen at that, Tony probably from the shock and Steve because he didn't think that Peter will accept Tony being his other parent as fast as he did not with what his boy told him not a few seconds ago.

"I…I… of course, Peter, if you want…" Tony whispered lost in his thoughts, his eyes becoming glassy as seconds passed, but Tony didn't cry, he just opened his arms and pulled Peter in his embrace, kissing his forehead and holding into him until he stopped shaking…

_Steve could only smile…_

* * *

The next day, all of their friends showed up; every one of them, from his friends to Steve's they all were in their house crowding the place with their presence, Tony can say he has met many interesting people that day, from the Odinsons brothers who took one look at him before clapping Steve on the back, though the one named Loki, just looked at Steve like the man commit suicide. To the Wilsons, which made both Tony and Sam's eyes widen when they noticed each other, they tried to hide their discomfort from everyone else, but as always Steve noticed, and gave Tony a reassuring smile, causing him to relax. To Steve's manager Fury, who was scary as fuck with the glare he sends everyone within a meter from his sight, Tony made sure to smile and wave to the man.

All in all, everyone was enjoying themselves, Tony too, for he had met so many amazing people, and was finally able to spend time with all of his friends who he missed dearly and didn't have that much time to spend with them out of their weekly meeting, the only thing that dampened his mood was his father not showing up, which he tried to hide from his fiancé.

"Mr. Stark." A voice behind Tony said which caused Tony to suppress his sigh and let go of the dessert plate, turning his sight to Sarah who was looking so uncomfortable that Tony felt bad for her but not as bad as to not defend himself if she started something on his and Steve's engagement party.

"Yes, Mrs. Rogers?" Tony questioned in a polite tone, tilting his head to the side waiting for the Alpha to say what she came here to say, wanting desperately to have a good day without someone turning his mood sore more than it already was, considering that he was still sad that his father didn't make it, or maybe he didn't want to show up, after all, Tony did brush him away for more than two years and a half, when all his father wanted to do, was explaining things to him.

Sarah shifted in her place before she turned her gaze to him, not moving him from her sight which was a little… extra to say the least. "I'm sorry." The woman finally said after a silent pause, which caused Tony to blink his eyes, trying to hide his shock from the woman. "I have to say, I review what you said… and you were right. I tried for so long to protect my family from what Peggy did that I didn't realize I was controlling my son and causing my grandson's condition to get worse… for that, and for what I said the last time we meet, I'm sorry." Sarah shifted a little, and Tony can see the discomfort on her face.

"It's OK, I forgive you… I know you want the best for Steve and that's why you did what you did, I would have probably done the same thing if I was you." Tony gave Sarah a reassuring smile, hoping that the woman will feel better, he really wanted her to know that Tony forgave her, that he didn't hold this against her, he knows what's it like to always worry about your baby and wishing the best for him, he knows that he may have acted like her with overprotectiveness if he had the chance to meet his baby ten years ago, or if his baby survived his death.

Sarah's eyes widen a little as she listens to his words giving him a soft sad smile, she looked at the counter for a second before turning to him. "I now know why Steve is head over heels in love with you… I wish you were the one he met twelve years ago, maybe then the three of you wouldn't have suffered as much as you did, but I'm happy you met in the end, you all were the key in healing each other." Sarah smiled; taking the dessert plates from the counter and getting out of the kitchen heading to the backyard leaving Tony shocked at her words.

It was only a few seconds before the shock went away, leaving Tony blinking at the older Alpha's words, but a small hopeful smile taking over his lips; he could only take the rest of the plates and head to the backyard, where everyone was sitting comfortably in their chairs.

Telling their friends that the two of them were engaged was not that much of a challenge that Tony thought it would be, he still remembered his friends' shocked faces that turned happy and delighted at the news, even Rhodey, who already knows about the engagement start crying once again, which ended up with Carol trying to calm her husband who looked like a mother seeing her daughter at the altar; let's also not forget Winnie who starts glaring at her son until the poor man cracked and confessed that he was dating Natasha for the last five years, which was shocking to everyone but Steve, even Natasha was shocked and flustered by Bucky's confession; Winnie's face though, the expression was gold… and if Tony took a thousand of embarrassing pictures as blackmail materials… no one needs to know.

By ten p.m. everyone waved both Steve and Tony goodbye and head to their homes promising that they will come tomorrow morning something about a trip to the park to celebrate their engagement some more; that left Steve and Tony alone, poor Peter, he spent all day playing with the rest of the children that he fell asleep not an hour ago followed by the rest of the kids.

"Tony, are you OK?" Steve questioned gently as he stood behind Tony holding him, his words causing Tony to shrug because the Omega didn't want his fiancé to know how sad and heartbroken he was that his father refused to come, not that Tony can blame his father, after all, he was the one who pushed his father away.

"It's OK; he probably didn't get the invitation or something." Tony said as he pastes a small smile, turning in Steve's embrace to give him a kiss on the lips, letting out a soft purr in the back of his throat when one of Steve's hands start playing with a strand of his hair, trying to distract him from his thoughts; the doorbell rang, making the two of them break their kiss and give each other a confusing look before Tony shook his head and smiled at his fiancé. "Probably Rhodey forgetting something, I will answer it, can you be a dear and help with the living room?" Tony asked, getting a kiss from his fiancé before Steve turned to the living room.

Tony hummed as he walked toward the front door, already making a sarcastic remark if it was really Rhodey on the other side; opening the door, the breath rushed out of Tony when his eyes stilled on the person on the other side, his eyes widening, it has been nearly three years since the last time he saw his father, three years without making any contact with the man until now, and seeing the man, after all, that time made Tony's emotions fly all around the place.

"Tony…" Howard gave a small smile holding a present box in his hands, the older Alpha looked tired, so tired, like he aged a hundred years old since the last time tony saw him, he doesn't look like the sixty years old man that he was, Tony can see his older man shift uncomfortably, probably didn't know how to act around him, he can also see the self-conscious smile, and the tiredness in his eyes made Tony's heart give a painful pang. "My flight was delayed, sorry for coming late." Howard offered as an olive branch, his smile slipping when he noticed Tony's shocked face, and he probably took it for something else if the distressed look in his eyes was anything to go by. "I was late, wasn't I?" Howard asked in a small voice, which snapped Tony out of his shock.

In the end, Tony just gave Howard a soft smile and opened the door for him. "No, you came just in time, please come inside, I want you to meet Steve." Tony said, happiness bubbling inside of him and he has to try hard to stop himself from crying, Tony took his Dad's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze, reassuring him that everything was alright…

_And everything was…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Peter is so cute!
> 
> Sarah is getting a little better, and Howard is here!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains… maybe cursing, fluffiest fluff, a little sadness, Peter is cutest, Howard is protective, and things are looking up! And who knows what? All reviews are appreciated.

Howard could only gaze at his son; his son that looks the happiest that Howard saw, his son that Howard was sure the last time he smiled like that was when he was pregnant. Howard's eyes could only take Tony in; gazing at how happy and at ease he was, listening to him humming whatever song that was on the radio this morning with a skip in his steps. The smell of the delicious breakfast filled the kitchen, causing Howard to blink his eyes when he was thrown back into an old memory; an old memory just like this, with Howard sitting on the dining table with his newspaper and coffee, Maria standing over the stove just like Tony was, humming happily as she twirled around while preparing whatever Italian dish that she fancy that day, Jarvis as always, was shaking his head at the mess, but the smile refused to leave his face as he cleaned the dishes that Maria caused with her spontaneous cooking, and Tony, small, not older than five years being a ball of energy, does nothing but rush toward Maria and hold her tightly as he called her Mama with the biggest smile a five years old can have.

Howard tried to shake the echo of that memory away, tried to shake the heartache away; Howard though, furrow his brows when he realized that the voice he heard calling out 'Mama' was not that of fantasy, he was sure of that, because it sounded too real, even to Howard's old ears. The answer came not a few seconds later when Howard gazed at the small boy of ten years old with a shock in his eyes.

The boy was shuffling toward Tony with a sleepy face, calling his son 'Mama' as he held into him refusing to let go, which did nothing but make Tony give a happy laugh and ruffle the boy's hair; a boy with dark brown hair like Tony's, dark eyes, and pale skin. A child that resembled his deceased grandson and at the same time doesn't, a child that was the reason for his son to smile; a child that made the picture that Howard hide in his wallet for three years to burn and weigh him down.

"Is he bothering you again?" The blond Alpha, which Tony told him named 'Steve', came into the kitchen, a big gentle smile on his face as he took in the sight of Tony and the small boy attached to him. they made a happy picture, a picture that Howard had a long time ago but waste it away because he listens to the delusion of a mad man. "Good morning, Tony." That was a murmured breath between the Alpha and his son; the Alpha stood near Tony and the small boy, a whispered of something shared between them before the Alpha kissed Tony the cheek causing his son to chuckle happily.

"What about me? That's not fair!" The boy whined as he shuffled, snuggling into the Omega's stomach more, glaring at his father, giving him a warning look, causing both Tony and Steve to let out a laugh. 'Brat' that's what the blond Alpha whispered, affection in every letter in the word; the Alpha grin as he ruffled the small boy's hair causing the boy to squeak, and try to slap the big hands away from his hair, which gained him nothing but happy laughter from both the adults surrounding him.

Howard though could only gaze at the sight in front of him; he could only watch as the family in front of him smiled and laughed and joked with each other, their grins refusing to leave their faces. A part of Howard felt a little jealousy at the sight in front of him, he was so jealous that, he has wasted his chance in having this, having the family he always loved and cared about because he followed the empty promises of Stane. The larger part of Howard on the other hand was feeling love, pride, and happiness that his son finally had the family he deserves, with a loving Alpha that made it his mission to paint the smile on Tony's face, the lovely child who gave his affection readily; this was Howard's only wish for years, for Tony to find his happiness. It seemed that his boy did find it in the end, even when the road started with heartache and bad decisions.

"Who's that…?" The pup asked when he finally noticed him; Howard could do nothing but smile at the boy who shies away behind Tony, a flush on the boy's face as he waved a hello toward Howard. The action was sweet and it caused a small smile to take over Howard's face as his eyes took in the family in front of him.

"Brat…" Steve sighed as he said that word, poking the small boy behind the ear, a gentle smile on his face. "Is that any way to talk to Tony's father?" The Alpha questioned, causing the small pup's eyes to widen, and Howard had to smile behind his teacup when the boy's wide eyes turned toward him.

"Does that mean, he is my…?" The words trailed off as they left the boy, causing Howard to tilt his head as he took in the boy; the small one looks like the picture. He looks so much like the picture that Howard wanted to go to the boy and pull him in his arms, but Howard reigns himself in, he doesn't want the little one to be afraid of him because he couldn't hold himself in.

"Yes, baby, he is your grandpa." Tony stated, a playful smile taking over his face as he winked at Howard. That action caused Howard's heart to pound uncontrollably in his chest, and he turned his gaze toward the small boy, who was watching him with wide eyes full of awe and curiosity.

Slowly, so slowly, the boy untangled himself from Tony's side and came toward him, a wondering look on his face as he took Howard in, a small smile growing on the boy's face as he reached him. "H-hello! My name is Peter Rogers, nice to meet you!" The blush on the boy's face caused Howard to give am amused chuckle, for Tony used to do the same thing when he was nothing but a small child, the blushing thing, Howard meant.

"Hello, little one, my name is Howard." If the boy's grin wasn't wide enough before it sure is now. It seemed that the little boy only needs this much of an ice breaker before he took the closest place near Howard and start chatting him up, telling Howard about everything and nothing, about what the little boy likes, what he hates, about the wedding that will take place soon and how Tony told him he can be the ring bearer.

That day, Howard can say he had so much fun, he had so much fun being a part of a family that he never thought he will have a place in. it made Howard think, it made him wonder, what if he was more acceptant of the baby that Tony had, would the small boy be with them now, roughing up with Peter and planning many mischiefs together; it made Howard wonder if the last three years would have been spent here, spoiling his grandkids and being a part of a family that loved him, instead of spending it in Malibu, staying in that big and cold mansion alone, doing work and work and wallow in regret and pity.

It made Howard wonder, but he was glad that Tony had finally found the happiness he was after; it made Howard glad that Tony could finally smile and laugh without the weight of the world on his shoulder. It made Howard relax when he sees such a loving Alpha treat his son like he was the Alpha's world.

When breakfast was done, Howard watched as Peter jumped out of the chair, telling everyone that he was going to his grandma to tell her about his new grandpa, which did nothing but make Tony and Steve laugh; Howard on the other hand was feeling quite embarrassed, for he had never thought that it will be a big deal being bestowed with that title. "I will go with him, knowing Peter who will go to Bucky first so the two of them can roughhouse together…" Steve said as he stood up, taking his and his son's plates with him to the sink, and coming back to give Tony a kiss on the cheek; before the Alpha was gone though, Howard saw the knowing smile send his way, and it made him wonder if the Alpha did this on purpose, making his son go to his grandma's house so he will follow him, leaving Tony and Howard alone.

"They seem like good people…" Howard started, getting a happy laugh from Tony as his son stood up, taking the rest of the plate with him putting them in the dishwasher after cleaning them; it was only a few minutes before Tony was back, two mugs of steaming coffee in his hands.

"They are…" Tony agreed with Howard as he gave him his mug, causing Howard to smile after he took a sip; black, two spoonfuls of sugar, his son always knew the kind of coffee he liked. "Steve was the one who pesters me about getting in contact with you; he said some really important points that I seemed to forget, or didn't think of. He is a good man, and his son is a good boy; I'm happy being a part of their family." Howard hummed to himself, his eyes not leaving Tony, whose face had a big smile, Howard could only study his son, hoping against hope that he won't make a mistake this time, that if he took everything calmly and heard Tony first everything will be fine.

"Are you happy Tony?" Howard finally asked after a short while of silence, causing Tony to blink his eyes in confusion. But Tony as always was smart and seemed to realize what Howard meant because his eyes soften and his smile became the pure definition of happiness causing Howard's heart to pound in his chest; this, this was the look that Howard longed to see on his son's face, this was the look he and Maria wished Tony will have when he will see his one and only, and it seems that God has heard his prayers because Tony has that look on his face.

"Yes, Dad, I am." Tony smile widens as he said these words, and Howard's heart felt as light as a feather when he saw the happiness radiating off of Tony. Howard could only take hold of Tony's hand and give it a gentle squeeze, words refusing to leave his lips, and Howard was sure if he opened his mouth now he will start sobbing…

_This is what Howard hoped to hear for so many years now…_

* * *

It was two hours later and just as Tony's friends promised him, today they decided to have a picnic in the park. It was a nice day to be outside, the sun was shining, the autumn breeze made everything bearable and cool, there was no cloud in sight and everyone was having fun. The kids were running and screaming in delight, being led by Peter on a treasure hunt, the adults were sitting and exchanging stories and food, laughing and joking with each other; Bucky was hiding behind Steve for protection against his mother who vowed she will kill him for hiding the secret of him dating Natasha for years without telling her.

Everyone was having fun, and Tony made sure of that, even his father seemed more relaxed as he exchanged stories with everyone and answering their questions about how Malibu was. Tony was happy that his father was finally reconnecting with everyone, on the other hand, Tony doesn't know what to do about his father and Steve's mother becoming rivals for the competition of who will gain the title of the most amazing grandparent, it was scary seeing the two of them glaring at each other and competing for Peter's attention.

Even his friends who were shocked about Howard finally showed up, couldn't help but laugh when he and Sarah start trying to one-up each other to be Peter's favorite; the little brat seemed to be enjoying it, which was good. Peter had pout for a whole hour when he realized that Harley couldn't come with them to their outing, he nearly starts crying about how unfair it was, only calming down when Steve promised him that they all could take Harley to the movies next week, all of them even Tony, so he could finally meet the boy who seemed to be Peter's best friend.

It made Tony a little unbalanced to be honest, how Peter attached himself to Harley like this in such a short time, it made him want to do research, on this Harley guy who seemed to gain Peter's trust. "Hey, Betty, can you tell me about Harley?" Tony asked the Beta sitting near him getting a confused noise from her. "Peter's friend, who he always goes on and on about; like the two of them are a married couple." Tony stated, getting a snort and a laugh from Betty who nodded her head.

"Ah, you are talking about Harley Keener. You know I can't really tell you that much about him, patient-doctor confidant, and all of that." Betty let out a sigh when she drank her hot tea, shivering pleasantly at the warm feeling spreading through her body, causing her to relax more.

Tony pout at her words, only to give a devilish smile later, causing Betty to narrow her eyes, and for Bruce to snort and turn his attention to Steve, telling him about baseball scores and all that jazz. "Fine then, if you won't tell me, I will have to hack the clinic security system, which won't be fun by the way; oh, and I won't go to the infants' room as I promised." Tony shrugged his shoulders; the bored expression on his face was hiding the giddiness he was feeling on the inside.

"You won't dare!" Betty hissed, causing Tony to raise his eyebrow, challenging Betty, which caused the woman to groan in defeat. "Fine, God, you are even worse than Clint when he sticks his nose in something. Come with me, I will tell you, if anyone from the clinic asked, I will say you forced me and I hate you." Betty grumbled as she stood up, knowing damn well that Tony won't stop pestering her until she told him what he wants to know, and that is she didn't he will hack the clinic server and by then she will wish she had told him, just to spear her of what will happen.

After they reached a faraway place from the screaming children and noisy adults Betty turned to Tony, a tired look on her face like she doesn't know what to say to him. "I gathered that he was abused by the way you acted over there, can you tell me more detail about him?" Tony stated as he crosses his arms, feeling like knowing what Betty will say next will make his mood darken.

"What I can say, Tony? The poor boy had it harder than even Peter when you first brought him in." Betty sighed causing Tony to frown as he realizes what she meant by that. "His father abandoned him and his mother when he was four, and his Omega mother pours all of her misplaced anger on him. Child Protective Serves took him away from her three years ago, by the time we finally rescue him he had been through ten foster homes, and half of them were as bad as his mother, as for the other half, they don't even know how to handle a child with his background." Betty grumbled, unhappy with the situation at hand, Tony was too, for his mind start going over and over many different ways to help the boy.

"He is with you for half a year now, right? Did he improve in that time?" Tony asked as he leaned on the tree behind him, causing Betty to hum and title her head in deep thought. The Beta looked like she was a step ahead from ranting and complaining about her job, which by then Tony would have let her do it.

"Well, Harley only starts getting better after Peter and him made friends; if you only could see them, the two of them are attached at the hips." Betty gave a chuckle as she crosses her arms her face becoming soft as she remembered. "Oh, Harley seemed to warm up to Steve too; after Peter introduced him to Harley, it seemed that your husband became attached to the boy, same as Harley, the boy only talk with Steve and Peter, sometimes me if I was lucky." Betty shook her head turning to the source of screaming to see Bucky chasing the kids, causing them to shriek and laugh as they tried to get away from him.

"Steve, huh…" Tony murmured to himself, what Betty told him playing in his mind over and over again, making him think and probably overthink things. Turning to Steve, Tony saw his husband slapping Bucky on the back of his head for scaring the children; it was only a second, but Steve glanced his way, giving Tony a gentle smile and a knowing look which made a smile twitch on Tony's face…

_It seemed like his husband has something he wanted to share at the right time…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Short chapter I know, but life has something to say.
> 
> Awe! Howard and Tony finally made up!
> 
> And poor Harley!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This Chapter contains… maybe a little bit cursing? Fluffiest fluffs, a little bit of sadness, things are looking up! And who knows what? All reviews are appreciated.

It was a couple of eventful months; Tony could admit that. Between him and Steve going over their wedding plans, preparing for their month-long vacation, taking care of Peter, and mending their broken relationships with family and absent friends, and doing their jobs; there wasn't that much free time in their schedule. Tony will admit that it was stressful and he felt tired half of the time, but Tony won't replace any minute of it no matter what, especially when things were finally looking up.

Tony sang under his breath as he walked through rows and rows of candy, putting a few of his and Peter's favorite in his shopping car, continuing his way after crossing them from his list. Usually, Steve and Tony do their shopping together, which meant their trip was one filled with arguing and kisses, trying to convince one another of what's best to bring home this time.

Unfortunately, Steve couldn't come with him, having to stay an extra time with his boss Fury, the man was scary, Tony will admit, but he seemed so happy last time Tony saw him; Tony believed that it was because of the new comic that his fiancé was working on, but until this day, Steve refused to tell him what it was, stating that it was a surprise.

Tony hummed as he went through his list once more only to see that he had finished the list, which meant he can either go to the register… or it will give him free rein to buy what he wants! It's not like he doesn't have the money for it, and Tony admits that the only reason for him to have the list is because of Steve; usually, when Tony goes shopping by himself he will throw everything that he fancies in his car without a second thought about it being healthy or not. But ever since Peter and Steve start living with him, his life took a turn to the healthy road, to both Pepper and Rhodey's disbelieve who made fun of him for that; it doesn't mean that Tony's house stopped being the candy wonderland it is!

Usually, all of his friends will come to his house when they need their candy fix, or in Clint's case; his children will scream and cry until they have their candy fix, which meant that the blond Omega will crash in his home and beg for help until Tony can unearth a few candy bars for him.

Tony sang under his breath, an amused smile playing on his lips as he turned around deciding that he will buy a few candy bars just to be on the safe side. "Watch out!" Someone called out, causing Tony to turn, only to groan when someone slammed into him, a small someone at that.

"Ouch, hey kid, are you OK?" Tony groan, his eyes sit on the boy who looked like a dear caught in a headlight; Tony took in the boy who could be thirteen years old or younger, the troubled and sheepish look on the boy's face nearly made Tony roll his eyes.

"Snap, Pietro, look what you did!" A voice of a girl greeted Tony, making the Omega raise his head to find a girl, with long dark hair, glaring at the boy who was cowering behind Tony, which was a little shocking, to be honest. But from the look at those two, Tony can state that the two of them were siblings.

"It's so not my fault, Wanda! He came out of nowhere!" The boy said from behind him, and Tony let out a worrying noise, thinking that maybe the two of them are planning something other than this being an innocent bump in. But on another note, it wasn't like Tony didn't have the money needed if those two turned out to be little thieves who pickpocket him in the supermarket.

"Did not! You were running when you know you shouldn't and ran into him! I'm so going to tell Dad!" The girl state crossing her arms, ignoring the squeak from the boy; it made Tony wonder if he could sneak away and disappear in the wind before the two of them notice that he was still there.

"That's it, you two are so grounded!" A familiar voice snapped behind Tony, which made Tony sigh and turn around, already planning to apologize and hightail it, while ignoring the twin squeak of disbelieve coming from the teens behind him; Tony's eyes widen when he saw who was standing behind him. Sam Wilson, whose eyes also widen when he noticed Tony.

"Mr. Wilson." Tony acknowledge the man with a nod, it took Sam Wilson only a few seconds to snap out of his shock and return the greeting before turning to scold the children that cower behind Tony when Sam Wilson gave them the 'I'm so disappointed in you' look; which to be honest wasn't as bad as the look Steve has because his Alpha (God bless him) has perfected that look to another level.

"But Dad!" the two teens whined as they were scolded once again for running away and leaving his side and annoying other customers. Tony felt a little bad for the harsh scolding the two teenagers got, but from the tired and exasperated look on Mr. Wilson's face, this was not the first time the two teenagers did something like this. "We are sorry, Mr. Stark." The two teens chimes in cynic as they turned to apologize to Tony after being ordered by their father; Tony on the other hand waved the apology away, a comforting smile on his lips informing the two teenagers that they were forgiven.

"It's OK, no harm done." Tony smiled gently, causing the teens to give mischievous smiles, and run away once more, leaving Sam twitching and groaning in pain. "They seem like good kids." Tony offered with an amused smile on his lips, causing Sam to let out a sigh and nod his head.

"They are; as much as tiresome being around two energetic kids, I wouldn't change it." Sam mutters as he fell in line with Tony, stopping every now and then to put something in his basket. "It has been years since then…" Sam offered a small smile, which made Tony purse his lips at the harsh reminder but he ended up giving the Beta a nod.

"Yeah, not since you moved away to DC, a few months after we last met." Tony stated, trying to smile even when he was feeling uncomfortable on the inside. "I was surprised when Steve told me you were one of his friends, I admit; you know you should visit us soon, I'm sure Peter will enjoy befriending Wanda and Pietro." Tony's lips twitched at that, already knowing that Wanda and Pietro will get well with Peter, the two of them were too much like Cooper and Lila, that Clint will have a heart attack when he sees them.

Sam stayed quiet for a little time, glancing between Tony and his children who were running ahead and putting whatever they fancy in their basket; the look on Sam's face, made the smile slip from Tony's because the Omega already knows what the Beta wanted to say. "Mr. Stark, I… I really wanted to say how…" Sam opened his mouth and closes it a few times which made Tony swallow.

"Please don't…" Tony cut in whatever Sam wanted to say, taking a deep breath trying to calm himself before saying something that he will regret. "I'm fine; I finally made peace with, it so please don't… I don't want you to apologize for something that's done and can't be fixed." Tony's lips trembled as he forced these words out hoping that he won't start sobbing here and now.

Sam pressed his lips tightly, staying silent for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "I was going to visit you in a few days, wanting to invite you for dinner; my husband Riley, chewed me for not bringing him and the kids for your engagement party. It seems that Natasha gave you the green light so Riley is all excited to meet you." Sam gave a small smile; amusement was clear on his face.

"Peter will be so excited about meeting new friends; also this Riley seems smart, you really should have brought him with you." Tony chuckled as he arrived at the cashier giving Sam a goodbye nod. "Don't be a stranger, Sam, come and visit us soon!" Tony smiled as he waved goodbye to Sam and his kids.

_Strangely, Tony felt light after talking with Sam…_

* * *

"You know, all this planning makes me wanna run to the hills." Tony pouts and snuggles into Steve's embrace, gaining a chuckle from the huge man and a kiss on the back of his head. "Are you sure that the two of us can't elope together and end all of this torture?" Tony questioned with a bland tone, scrunching his nose at the different themed wedding invitations that were thrown all around the coffee table.

"As much as it is tempting to elope with you, sweetheart, our parents will kill us if we dared to do such a thing; don't forget about Winnie, she will skin us alive." Steve murmured as he separated the invitations into three sections, the 'Yes', 'No', and 'Maybe' which made Tony give a pleasing purr at how consideration his Alpha was.

"Oh God, please don't remind me, I had to endure Winnie pleading with me to throw the flowers in Natasha's direction, it was a nightmare, especially with her threatening Bucky with death in the same breath." Tony whined as he throws another invitation in the 'No' section. "You know I'm so tempted to just take you and Peter and run away from America, I heard that Italy is beautiful this time of the year." Tony grumbled, his pout getting bigger and bigger until his eyes finally catch something interesting.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sure running away to Italy will mean death for me; your father made sure to give me the shovel talk last week, and I have to say he is a little intimidating, but not as intimidating as Ma when she gave me the hairy eyeball." That gained a giggle from Tony who nodded his head in acceptance.

"What do you think about this? It's neat and pretty, not like the fancy ones from before." Tony showed Steve the invitation he was talking about, getting hum from Steve and a kiss on the neck, making Tony sigh in happiness at the attention he was getting from Steve.

"It looks perfect." Steve smiled, studying the elegant and beautiful invitation, it was so much better than the fifty-plus ones they were forced to go through; Steve personally didn't think that planning for marriage was this painful, mainly because in his past marriage with Peggy, the Omega wanted to handle everything by herself, refusing Steve's help or input. Tony, on the other hand, liked for the two of them to go through everything together, so far they have finished choose the theme of the wedding, the guests list, the sitting arrangement, the wedding food and cake, the colors they wanted, the place they agreed to host their wedding in, and now they are going through the invitation and later on they will finish their suits, where they will have their honeymoon, and finish some few minors thing that will pop out.

"Oh, thank God, I don't think I can handle looking at any more invitations without crying!" Tony gave a relieved sigh, turning in Steve's lap and giving him a grateful kiss before snuggling into his embrace. "Now that we are finished with all this jazz tell me about that Harley kid that you and Peter seem to adore." Tony smiled as he gazed up at Steve, causing the Alpha's lips to twitch in amusement.

"I don't know, we just click I guess? He was the same as Peter, probably why I feel more related and protective of him." Steve explained to the best of his ability, though Tony feel like Steve can't really put his feelings and thoughts into words, which made the Omega hum and snuggle into his embrace.

"Do you want to adopt him?" Tony questioned, wonder painting his voice. Tony knows that if Steve and Peter were already feeling this attached to Harley, then they were possibly thinking about adopting him into their pack; probably they couldn't do it, considering that Tony as the Omega of the house has more say than both of them.

Steve became quiet at the question, confirming Tony's thoughts; it took Steve a few minutes before he sighed leaning back so he can gaze into Tony's eyes. "I can't say that I didn't think about it, but we are a team, Tony, I can't do what I like and forsake your own feeling and thoughts, I love and respect you too much to do such a thing." Tony smiled at the words Steve spoke, his face flushing a pretty shade of pink as he replayed these words over and over in his head.

"What about this? We can go and take Harley to the park tomorrow where the two of us can get to know each other… we can talk about adopting and other things after we get married." Tony offered as an olive branch, only to have his lips twitching when he saw how wide Steve's eyes became, shock and adoration shining clearly in the Alpha's eyes.

"Well, you really…?" Steve asked, his voice too stunned to be more than a whisper, and when Tony nodded his head, Tony had to stop himself from letting out a pleasant purr when Steve grins like a lunatic. "Oh God, thank you!" Steve grinned as he pulled Tony tightly in his embrace, and start kissing his ticklish neck which made Tony squeak and start wiggling out, trying to get out of Steve's strong grip.

"Steve!" Tony choked out as he tried to stop his laughter, for Steve started to tickle him and make noisy smacking kisses. "Stop it you heathen!" Tony squealed, trying to stop laughing before his sides hurt, trying to pout and fail because his heart was pounding in happiness when he heard his Alpha's happy chuckle.

_Tony never wanted these happy times to disappear…_

* * *

The next day you will find Tony looked at himself in the mirror for the sixth time; he didn't want to admit it, but Tony was so nervous about finally meeting Harley for the first time. Steve and Peter on the other hand were supportive of him and tried to cheer him up (Well, Steve did), telling him what Harley likes and what he doesn't, and that he likes science and robots, and how Harley is easy to scare, and how he has asthma that acted up every time he was startled (The last two things didn't really help him at all gathering enough courage to meet the little boy; Steve ended up pulling Peter's ear when the boy went to tell Tony about how easily startled Harley is when an Omega makes fast moves).

Anyway, Tony can easily say he was nervous as hell, which was not good, not good at all. Yes, Tony can say he is good with kids, everyone can say that, hell even Steve says that, because Peter used to be afraid of Omegas, but Tony helped him; the thing is though, it was Harley Keener, a boy that didn't seem to recover even after a long time in the clinic's orphanage, who still wary of Omegas.

"What if he hates me?" Tony asked, shifting nervously in his place as he waited for Peter to return with Harley. The little pup had dashed to the clinic as soon as they arrived, leaving Steve and Tony alone as they waited for the little boy to return with his friend (Peter had refused for Steve and Tony to follow him, something about scaring Harley away if they found their secret hideout).

"Love, Harley will adore you, don't worry about it." Steve gave him a soft smile, pulling him in his embrace, making Tony sigh and snuggle into Steve's chest, letting out a content purr, when he felt his Alpha kissing the top of his head, God, his to-be-mate is so sweet!

"Papa, Mama, I brought Harley!" Peter's joyful voice made both Steve and Tony break apart to look at the two pups that were running toward them… will it was Peter running toward them while dragging Harley who seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but here, the look on his small face stated that.

"Hello boys, I hope Peter wasn't that rough Harley." Steve smiled when the two pups stopped in front of them; at Steve's question, Harley just lowered his head and shrugged, an embarrassed flush on his face, causing Steve to narrow his eyes. "Peter…" Steve said in a low voice causing the boy to laugh nervously and run to hide behind Tony.

"Steve, calm down, I'm sure that Peter is sorry, he is just excited to see his friend is that right, Pete?" Tony asked as he turned to the small boy, getting a nod from him and the infamous puppy dog eyes. "See, he just missed his friend!" Tony blinked his eyelash at Steve causing the Alpha to roll his eyes and mutter something about partners in crime sort of thing until they arrived toward the car.

The rest of the day turned out just like how Tony imagines it… with Harley trying to stay far away from him and tensing every time the two of them stood near each other… needless to say, Tony was a little sad that the small boy refuses to give him a chance.

"Who wants an ice-cream?" Steve asked with a mischievous smile, causing Tony to narrow his eyes at the sparkling look in his Alpha's eyes; Steve's question was answered with an excited chirp (Peter) and a shy raise of hand (Harley). "OK, come on Pete, I can't carry all the ice-cream alone." Steve smiled, pulling Peter away before the boy can even give a sound of protest at his father's words.

It ended up with Harley and Tony being left alone, gazing at Peter and Steve as they disappeared before their very own eyes. Tony narrowed his eyes, feeling betrayed as his own fiancé sat him up like this, how did Steve not notice the uncomfortable look on Harley's face? God, this sucks, this totally sucks!

"I'm sorry…" Tony smiled gently as he looked at the small boy who was scuffing his feet on the ground; Harley looked up when he heard Tony's words, giving a shrug and looking down once more. "This probably sucks; you probably wanted to enjoy your day with Steve and Peter, I'm sorry for spoiling your day." Tony leaned on the tree behind him, his eyes not leaving the thin boy who was now playing with the hem of his sleeve nervously.

"'s OK…" The small boy whisper, causing Tony's eyes to widen, for this was the first time Harley spoke to Tony directly. "Peter told me that you are a good Omega… not a bad one." At that, Harley glances up before pursing his lips and looking down once more. "He said that you and Mr. Steve are gonna get married soon, and you will become his Mama from now on... that's nice… congratulation?" Harley sounded so confused as he said those words, causing a smile to twitch on Tony's lips; the boy was so precious! He now knew why Steve was attached to the small boy, he sounded just like Peter when Tony first met him.

"Thank you, sweetheart, you are sweet!" Tony smiled at Harley, causing the boy to flush and look down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the whole world, which caused Tony to chuckle. "Tell me, Harley, do you wanna go to the movie tomorrow with us? I'm sure I can talk with Betty so she will allow you to come with us again." Tony's smile widens when he saw Harley's eyes widen in wonder; only for his eyes to deem after a while.

"I… I don't know… I don't wanna bother you or anything…" Tony's smile slipped for a second, only to return as he kneeled near Harley, making the boy shuffle before forcing himself to look at the Omega, gulping when he noticed how close they were, which made Tony try and force himself to contain his heartbreak.

"You are not bothering me at all sweetheart, I will be really happy to get to know you; Peter told me you are super smart and love science, which is super exciting because I have been looking for a small scientist to help me with my inventions! Peter doesn't seem to enjoy bothering me in the workshops anymore." Tony pout, which gained him a giggle from Harley, who tried to stop himself before letting out another giggle, the display caused Tony's heart to pound happily in his chest, because he made the little fella smile.

"OK…" Harley smiled, his eyes start sparkling in wonder, which made Tony's breath leave him in a rush. Tony doesn't know why but seeing the small boy relaxing around him, made something flutter inside Tony's chest; it made Tony feel like he has done something good…

_Maybe Steve will get his wish of adoption sooner than he thought…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> So sorry for the late update!
> 
> College life is more stressful and consuming than I thought…
> 
> God, I'm beating! I will try to update the next chapter sooner next time, I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Another story is published!
> 
> The reason for publishing this story is me finishing three of my old stories.
> 
> And because I'm happy that I was accepted to the college I wanted all alone! I'm going to become a Vet! Yay!!!
> 
> Read and Review
> 
> And tell me what you think…
> 
> Nazaki-Sama


End file.
